


shapes of the empty

by tinyhyung (suchen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchen/pseuds/tinyhyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan intenta llenar el vacío que es su vida libro a libro, como si de una estantería se tratara, y quizá la forma de ese vacío se parece más a la de cierto bibliotecario (con gafas y todo) que irrumpe en su vida con sus peculiares gestos, sus lecturas recomendadas, su manía de leer por encima del hombro de los demás y una sonrisa que es imposible ignorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shapes of the empty

**Author's Note:**

> Adoré esta idea desde el primer momento en que la vi, en principio tan simple pero con tantas posibilidades… Se formó sola en un segundo en mi cabeza. Momo, no sé lo que esperabas, seguro que no era esto que ha resultado ser... Sé que es muy largo, pero espero que no se te haga eterno, ¡y que te guste aunque sea un poquito! Gracias a las personas que han sostenido mi pezuña (¿le gusta más así a la señora alpaca? ¿LE PARECE MÁS APROPIADO?) y me han pegado patadas en el culo a lo largo de este fic y a sus críticas constructivas. A mi ~diosa de los unicornios~ y a mi porora. Al final del fic habrá alguna que otra nota más, puras curiosidades. Publicado originalmente en Masquerade Forums para Seoul Nights.

«He buscado el sosiego en todas partes, y sólo lo he encontrado sentado en un rincón apartado, con un libro en las manos.»  
 **Thomas de Kempis** _(1380-1471) Monje cristiano renacentista._  
  
  
Cuando uno piensa en la metrópolis de Seúl, sólo se imagina titanes de acero y cristal, monumentos gigantes que se alzan hasta el cielo donde se compran y venden acciones o se firman tratos millonarios y calles que nunca llegan a estar vacías. Al menos eso era lo que imaginaba Yifan cuando dejó China para estudiar en una universidad coreana, ya hacía casi seis años. Ahora, con veinticuatro años, había conocido la mejor y la peor cara de la ciudad y de sus habitantes, pero también había descubierto que no todo eran enormes torres cuyas innumerables ventanas reflejan el sol al ponerse. Que también había pequeños escondites, lugares maravillosos que la gente no frecuentaba y que con toda probabilidad, nunca se habían molestado en descubrir.  
  
Uno de esos lugares era su sitio favorito de Seúl. Un pequeño edificio de dos plantas, de ladrillo rojo deslucido con una puerta blanca, un sitio que no llamaba para nada la atención. Una biblioteca. Cuando no estaba en la oficina, o durmiendo, o cuando conseguía que Chanyeol y Zitao no lo arrastraran con ellos, a Yifan le gustaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, con un libro entre las manos y en silencio, para olvidarse del estrés de una ciudad que parecía vivir demasiado rápido. Si era por leer, podría haberse quedado en casa, ya que de todas formas vivía solo y nadie lo molestaría; sin embargo, había algo en estar rodeado de libros y de silencio, de polvo y de palabras sabias que llenaban páginas y páginas que no podía compararse a ninguna otra cosa. Era como si el momento del día en que más tranquilo se sentía fuera cuando entraba en el pequeño edificio y se sentaba en un rincón, a pasar hoja tras hoja.  
  
  
El interior de la biblioteca no era demasiado grande, ni demasiado acogedor, pero para Yifan era tan cómodo como su propia casa, o puede que incluso más. Tenía las paredes blancas, en el centro de la planta baja había cuatro pequeñas mesas redondas con sillas azules y en la planta superior, tres mesas rectangulares más grandes cuyo propósito era que los estudiantes las ocuparan y sufrieran la angustia que precedía a los exámenes finales en ellas, pero por lo que Yifan recordaba, hacía bastante tiempo que nadie venía aquí a estudiar. Al fondo de la primera planta, junto al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, había unos sillones de color granate. El de la esquina más cercana al escritorio era el sitio predilecto de Yifan; el que había junto a la ventana era el del señor Choi, que acudía todas las tardes a leer el periódico allí. Las estanterías eran de una madera clara y suave, al contrario que en casi todas las bibliotecas modernas, donde se utilizaban estanterías de metal blanco más baratas, pero extremadamente ruidosas cuando se te resbalaba un libro y golpeaba contra la superficie. Yifan se había fijado en que últimamente los huecos entre libros eran cada vez más evidentes, y se preguntaba si se debería a que a la señora Jung, la bibliotecaria, se le olvidaba revisar las fichas de las devoluciones cada vez con más frecuencia.  
  
  
La señora Jung era una señora de unos setenta años, bajita, de sonrisa amplia pero que había demostrado tener muy mal genio en las pocas ocasiones en que a alguien se le ocurría visitar la biblioteca y levantar la voz. A Yifan le recordaba un poco a su abuela, cuando pasaba los veranos con ella en China. Un minuto lo estaba abrazando y diciéndole que era el mejor nieto del mundo, y al siguiente le dejaba caer un cucharón de madera sobre la cabeza cuando Yifan, con siete años, intentaba coger un bāozi recién hecho sin que la mujer se diera cuenta. La señora Jung también era olvidadiza, muy olvidadiza. A pesar de que había pasado casi la mitad de su vida rodeada de libros en esa pequeña biblioteca, nunca se había parado a leerlos («su oficio era guardarlos, no aprendérselos», decía siempre). Ahora, con el paso del tiempo, la memoria empezaba a gastarle malas pasadas. Yifan ya no podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había tenido que esperar a que cerrara el edificio y aún así salir corriendo detrás de ella porque había dejado el bolso en el suelo del portal para cerrar la puerta principal y luego se había marchado sin recogerlo. Últimamente tenía que acompañarla a la parada de autobús, a pesar de que estaba a apenas cinco minutos de la biblioteca, porque la señora Jung ya se había dirigido hacia el lado contrario en dos ocasiones.  
  
Sin embargo, una de las veces, Yifan la había acompañado hasta casa por miedo a que no se acordara de su parada, y la mujer le había contado por el camino cuándo cumplían años todos sus nietos, y cuándo se había casado su hija pequeña, y de qué color era la corbata de su marido cuando la llevó a cenar por primera vez; y parecía estar muy segura de todo lo que decía. Así que tal vez la memoria de esa señora no estaba tan mal como aparentaba, o es que había recuerdos que ni la vejez podía robarle.  
  
  
Un día de principios de enero, la bibliotecaria se acercó a él, se sentó en el sillón que había junto al suyo y le ofreció un té. Yifan lo aceptó; aunque él prefería el café americano, agradeció el calor de la taza de porcelana en las palmas de sus manos porque la calefacción de la biblioteca había estado fallando esa semana. Sopló un poco el humo que salía de la taza y esperó a que la señora Jung hablara, ya que sabía que se había acercado a él porque tenía algo que decirle.  
  
—Hola, hijo —dijo la bibliotecaria, con una sonrisa en los labios y apretando las manos contra la taza—. ¿Qué lees? —la mujer entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por leer el título del libro—. ¿«Revolución desde dentro»? ¿Qué es, uno de esos libros de ciencia ficción que leen los jóvenes?  
  
Yifan intentó tapar la portada del libro. No es que tuviera nada de lo que avergonzarse, pero se sentía incómodo, y no quería tener que dar unas explicaciones que ya se había dado a sí mismo hasta el punto en que se las había acabado creyendo.  
  
—Nada interesante, la verdad… —intentó explicar Yifan, pero la señora Jung ya había conseguido leer el título completo.  
  
—¿«Un libro sobre la autoestima»? —Frunció el ceño y levantó la vista hasta Yifan, que estaba forzando una sonrisa aunque no sabía dónde meterse—. ¿Para qué iba a querer un chico joven y guapo como tú leer sobre la autoestima?  
  
Yifan se echó a reír, porque eso es lo mismo que se preguntaba él, ¿para qué?  
  
—No es nada, lo he cogido por aburrimiento. La estantería de los libros de autoayuda está muy cerca de aquí, ¿ve? —Yifan señaló la estantería de la derecha, y pareció que la señora Jung se creía su excusa, así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. ¿Quería algo, señora Jung?  
  
La mujer abrió mucho los ojos, pareció recordar de repente para qué se había sentado junto a él.  
  
—Ah… Dime, Yifan, ¿tú crees que soy muy vieja?  
  
—¿Eh? Pero si está usted estupenda, señora Jung, ¿por qué dice eso? —Por la expresión de la mujer, eso era exactamente lo que estaba esperando oír, y Yifan sonrió un poco más. Le gustaba cumplir las expectativas de la gente.  
  
—Mi hijo cree que ya soy demasiado mayor para seguir trabajando aquí —explicó con un suspiro—. Así que me voy a jubilar.  
  
Yifan no se sorprendió. Sabía que era cierto, que la mujer ya no tenía edad para coger autobuses, para andar de un lado para otro y hacerse cargo de una biblioteca, por poca gente que la frecuentara. Aún así, la mujer parecía triste, y Yifan sabía que tenía que tomarla de la mano y animarla.  
  
—Oh… Va a ser muy triste no tenerla por aquí, señora Jung… —cubrió una de las manos ligeramente arrugadas de la mujer y la apretó entre sus dedos—. Pero una jubilación es buena para usted, ¿no? Tendrá tiempo para hacer lo que quiera, y estar con su familia…  
  
—¿Y qué es lo que voy a hacer con tanto tiempo libre? Mi marido ya no vive y mis hijos tienen sus propias familias de las que hacerse cargo. —La mujer dejó la taza sobre la pequeña mesa auxiliar que había frente a los sillones y se frotó la frente con los dedos—. Pero de todas formas no hay marcha atrás, mi hijo ya ha hablado con el ayuntamiento y mandarán a alguien nuevo para el final de esta semana.  
  
Tenía los labios apretados, y Yifan sintió verdadera lástima por ella. Se imaginaba lo largas que serían las horas para ella a partir de ese momento, y se hizo la promesa de ir a visitarla de vez en cuando. Sabía que eso la haría feliz.  
  
—Seguirás viniendo a la biblioteca, ¿verdad, Yifan? —La mujer interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos—. ¿Verdad que vigilarás al nuevo bibliotecario y te encargarás de que lo haga todo como Dios manda?  
  
Yifan apretó un poco más su mano y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
—No se preocupe, señora Jung. No le quitaré los ojos de encima.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
No se trataba de que leyera libros de autoayuda porque se creyese una mala persona, ni nada por el estilo. Al menos, no exactamente. Leía otros muchos libros, desde autores clásicos chinos y coreanos hasta best-sellers internacionales, y los disfrutaba de la misma manera siempre que pudiera devorar página tras página sentado en su sillón de color granate, pensando sólo en las aventuras del protagonista y en nada más. No, leía estos manuales de vez en cuando porque, simplemente, era consciente de que podía ser mejor. Sabía que había decepciones que podía ahorrarles a los demás. En una pequeña parte, los leía porque cada vez que se cruzaba con frases como «Eres fuerte», o «Tú puedes conseguirlo», éstas parecían acallar un poco las voces que alguna vez le habían dicho «Eres un inútil» o «No entiendo por qué sigues intentándolo». Las empujaban hasta lo más profundo de su pecho y las silenciaban, así que Yifan leía hasta la última página, dejaba el libro en la estantería y buscaba otro con el que volver a empezar. Aunque hubiera conseguido que las palabras dejaran de resonar en su interior, nunca conseguiría que dejaran de estar ahí.

 

  
  
  
Al salir del trabajo el viernes siguiente, Yifan no cogió la línea de metro que lo llevaría a casa. Siguió recorriendo el pasillo subterráneo hasta que llegó a la línea que se dirigía hacia el norte de Seúl, paró en la primera tienda de sándwiches con la que se cruzó para comprar algo de comer, y de ahí cogió un autobús que lo dejó en una calle que conocía muy bien, delante del edificio de ladrillos rojos que ya era prácticamente su segundo hogar.  
  
Una sensación de cosquilleo le invadía las puntas de los dedos cuando los cerró en torno al pomo de la puerta de la biblioteca, porque sabía que hoy era el primer día oficial de jubilación de la señora Jung, y por lo tanto, el primer día oficial de trabajo de alguien nuevo que se encargaría de la biblioteca a partir de ese momento. Yifan le había prometido a la mujer que tendría un ojo puesto en la persona que enviaran para asegurarse de que la biblioteca estaba en buenas manos, así que entró en la planta baja observando con cuidado a su alrededor, caminando despacio y atento por si se encontraba a alguna persona.  
  
Pasó junto a las primeras hileras de estanterías que había a su derecha, nada más cruzar la puerta, para ver si había alguien sentado en la mesa del bibliotecario, pero sólo vio al señor Choi sentado en el mismo sillón de siempre, humedeciéndose el pulgar para pasar las páginas del periódico del día. Ese día había llegado más pronto que de costumbre. Miró también hacia las de la izquierda por si el nuevo bibliotecario estuviera colocando libros, y vio a un joven moreno sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo del pasillo entre dos estanterías, vestido con una camisa azul claro y unos pantalones oscuros, sujetando un libro abierto entre las manos y absorto por completo en la lectura. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta negras que se le deslizaban poco a poco sobre el recto puente de la nariz, tenía la piel blanca, como si nunca le hubiera dado el sol, y los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Yifan lo miró un instante. Se alegraba de que hubiera un visitante además del señor Choi y él mismo, y de que además leyera con tantas ganas. Después, al ver que el chico pasaba la página sin levantar siquiera la mirada del libro, siguió adelante. Tampoco había nadie en las mesas redondas de la planta baja, así que giró hacia la derecha al final del corredor para subir a la planta de arriba. Recorrió el piso de arriba del mismo modo que había recorrido la planta baja, con el mismo resultado. Sólo encontró a un chico joven, un estudiante que había empezado a venir durante la época de exámenes en diciembre, con labios gruesos y expresión de perpetua sorpresa que se escondía tras torres de libros y no levantaba la cabeza en todas las horas que pasaba allí. Yifan volvió a recorrer la planta con la mirada para asegurarse de que no había nadie más, y cuando se cercioró, se dio la vuelta para volver al piso inferior. Mientras bajaba los escalones y se dirigía a su lugar junto a la mesa del bibliotecario, se preguntó si acaso el nuevo empleado habría salido para algo.  
  
—Señor Choi, ¿ha visto a la nueva bibliotecaria? ¿O bibliotecario? —inquirió Yifan al sentarse, pero el señor Choi ni siquiera pareció oírlo. Tenía la nariz prácticamente pegada a la página del periódico, los gruesos cristales de sus gafas casi se empañaban al respirar tan cerca del papel—. ¿Señor Choi?  
  
—¿Eh? —El hombre por fin levantó el rostro y miró a un lado y otro antes de mirar a Yifan—. ¿Has dicho algo?  
  
Su oído era casi tan bueno como su vista.  
  
—Le he preguntado que si ha visto a la nueva persona que tenía que venir a hacerse cargo de la biblioteca. La señora Jung se ha jubilado, ¿se acuerda? Se despidió ayer de nosotros —explicó Yifan.  
  
El señor Choi se quedó quieto un momento, miró a su alrededor otra vez, como si estuviera confuso.  
  
—¿Quién dices que se ha espabilado? La señora Jung dijo ayer que había pedido una amortización. Pero no sé para qué es eso.  
  
—No, dijo que… —Yifan se frotó la frente—. Dijo que había pedido la _jubilación_. Su hijo decía que ya era muy mayor para trabajar —explicó, levantando la voz lo justo para asegurarse de que el duro oído del señor Choi lo captaba.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? Pues qué pena, hacía un té estupendo.  
  
También daba gusto hablar con ella, siempre escuchaba con una sonrisa y daba unos consejos brillantes; pero eso no era lo que le ocupaba ahora, porque era probable que el nuevo bibliotecario se hubiera marchado dejando la biblioteca abierta y sin vigilancia y la señora Jung dejaría de ser una señora adorable si se enteraba de eso.  
  
—¿Entonces ha visto a alguien entrar, ocupar la mesa del bibliotecario o algo así? —Yifan repitió la pregunta, pero el señor Choi se limitó a negar con la cabeza.  
  
—No, he llegado hace una hora pero no he visto a nadie. Si ha venido alguien nuevo, habrá venido por la mañana, ¿no?  
  
Así era, el bibliotecario habría empezado su trabajo en el turno de mañana. Yifan decidió coger un libro y esperar, por si apareciera más tarde. Se levantó hasta la estantería de las novelas de terror, que curiosamente estaba justo junto a la de autoayuda, y cogió lo primero que vio, el primer volumen de los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, una edición antigua y baqueteada y probablemente mal traducida. Se sentó en el sillón y abrió el libro por la primera página, estaba amarillenta y el lomo crujió al abrirlo demasiado rápido. Yifan se preguntó cómo era posible que los libros parecieran tan usados si apenas venía nadie a la biblioteca.  
  
Desde el sillón se veía un atisbo de las estanterías del fondo, precisamente del pasillo entre la segunda y la tercera, que era justo donde el chico joven de la camisa azul y la piel blanquísima seguía sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Yifan no sabía cuántas horas llevaría así sentado, pero tendría unos calambres horribles cuando se levantara. Observó con curiosidad su gesto, cómo el chico se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con fuerza y cómo se pasaba la punta de la lengua por encima de cuando en cuando, como si quisiera calmarlo después del mordisco, sin apartar los ojos ni un momento de las páginas que tenía delante. Era entretenido mirarlo, aunque Yifan se aseguró de disimular, porque de verdad que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie leer con tanto interés y haciendo unos gestos tan… peculiares, cuanto menos. Después de diez minutos, Yifan ya sabía que el chico tenía la manía de atraparse la lengua entre los dientes. Dejó de prestarle atención con una sonrisa mal disimulada, porque las personas con manías raras siempre le habían resultado divertidas (tal vez por eso Chanyeol era uno de sus mejores amigos), y se centró en leer su propio libro, aún así alerta por si aparecía el nuevo bibliotecario.  
  
Dos relatos después, Yifan alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que el señor Choi ya había acabado de leer todos los periódicos del día y estaba poniéndose en pie, de que la mesa del bibliotecario seguía desierta y de que el chico del fondo acababa de cerrar el libro que tenía en las manos. El señor Choi se despidió de él con la mano y un gruñido, Yifan le devolvió el gesto y cerró su propio libro para estirar las piernas. Miró hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido, porque era imposible que el bibliotecario estuviera fuera tanto tiempo, y entonces oyó un golpe seco. Al chico de las gafas y la camisa azul se le habían caído unos cuantos libros de la estantería, y estaba apresurándose a recogerlos del suelo y devolverlos a su lugar.  
  
Ahora que lo veía de pie, conforme se iba aproximando a él, Yifan se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que parecía en realidad. Sus piernas y sus brazos y sus manos y su rostro, todo en él era pequeño, al menos comparado con el tamaño de Yifan, y él mismo era consciente de que el suyo tampoco era un tamaño normal. El chico parecía frágil. De esas personas a las que quieres abrazar y proteger de todo en general. Yifan pensó que en él mismo debía de haber más cosas no-normales además de su altura si de repente pensaba esas cosas de un desconocido, pero entonces llegó a apenas unos pasos del chico, se agachó para ayudarlo a volver a colocar los libros y él alzó el rostro, levantándose las gafas para ver quién se le había acercado.  
  
Estaba seguro de que la cara de un ángel sería muy parecida a la que acababa de aparecer ante él.  
  
✩✩ No se trataba de que Yifan nunca hubiera vivido un flechazo, ni de que no se encontrara en paz con su identidad sexual. Jugar a baloncesto le había servido para encontrar otra parte de sí mismo, además de la que se dejaba la piel en correr por la cancha e intentaba encestar balones. Cuando uno jugaba a un deporte con tanto contacto físico, y tenía que compartir vestuario con los chicos del entrenamiento de fútbol, era normal que la sana curiosidad adolescente se despertara en todo su esplendor, o eso quería pensar Yifan. Que era normal que al ver a Lu Han, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su año, sonreír al entrar en el vestuario tras un entrenamiento bien aprovechado, con la piel cubierta de sudor y la camiseta pegada al cuerpo, no pudiera apartar la vista de él. Era el aura de Lu Han, siempre parecía atraer la atención de todos pero nunca se creyó especial por ello. Cuando conseguía deshacerse de la camiseta empapada y sacudía la cabeza, haciendo que cayeran gotas del pelo mojado hasta sus hombros y espalda, algo en Yifan _además_ de su sana curiosidad adolescente se despertaba, y muchas veces esperaba a quedarse el último para entrar a las duchas porque no estaba seguro de cuánta curiosidad adolescente podía tolerar antes de que dejara de ser sana, y sabía que ver a Lu Han mientras se duchaba no contribuiría a mantenerla bajo control. Muchas veces pensaba en Lu Han y en su sonrisa incluso cuando estaba solo, en casa; pero nunca quería darle demasiada importancia a qué significaban esos pensamientos, no cuando tenía tantas otras cosas de las que preocuparse. ✩✩  
  
  
El chico tenía la piel realmente blanca. A pesar del color claro de su camiseta, el contraste con su pelo negro y el esmalte oscuro de sus gafas de pasta era casi abrumador. Sonrió cuando Yifan cogió el mismo libro que él a la vez, y éste sintió que era la misma historia de Lu Han otra vez, sólo que ya no era un adolescente, y esta vez todas esas sensaciones no lo pillarían por sorpresa.  
  
—Ah, muchas gracias. Y perdón por el desastre —dijo en voz baja. La voz del chico era suave, y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia cuando Yifan le hizo un gesto, indicándole que no pasaba nada—. A veces parece que tenga dos manos izquierdas.  
  
Cogió uno de los libros e intentó ponerlo en su lugar, pero (personificando uno de los clichés más clichés del mundo) era demasiado bajito, y ni siquiera tras ponerse de puntillas consiguió alcanzar la parte superior de la estantería. Yifan le cogió el libro de las manos y lo depositó en el estante con facilidad. El chico volvió a subirse las gafas, y a darle las gracias, y a sonreír. Yifan no podía dejar de mirar. Todos sus gestos eran peculiares, desde cómo empujaba las gafas con la punta del dedo corazón sobre el puente recto de su nariz para ponerlas en su sitio hasta cómo sonreía con toda la cara, haciendo que sus ojos se convirtieran en dos líneas curvas y mostrando los dientes.  
  
—Soy Joonmyun —dijo, haciendo una ligera reverencia—. Kim Joonmyun.  
  
—Yo soy Wu Yifan —le devolvió la reverencia, apenas una inclinación del cuello—. Encantado.  
  
No dijeron nada más, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de separarse. Joonmyun siguió sacando y volviendo a colocar libros en la estantería con una ligera sonrisa y tarareando entre dientes; pero no parecía que le molestase la presencia de Yifan a su lado, así que éste decidió que lo mejor sería, ya que estaban ahí plantados y que parecía que la situación aún no había llegado a ser incómoda, hablar un poco con él. En voz baja, claro, aunque estuviera casi vacía seguían estando en una biblioteca y el bibliotecario podría aparecer en cualquier momento y mandarles callar.  
  
—Parecía que eso que estabas leyendo era muy interesante —comentó Yifan—. Al menos, lo suficiente como para pasar dos horas de piernas cruzadas en el suelo.  
  
Joonmyun abrió mucho los ojos, dejó los libros apoyados de lado en el estante y levantó los puños de su camisa para mirar su reloj, incrédulo.  
  
—¿Han pasado dos horas?  
  
Tras dudar un momento, Yifan comprobó su propio reloj, y en realidad habían sido más o menos dos horas y media desde que él había llegado directamente del trabajo, pero Joonmyun ya parecía lo suficientemente consternado así que no dijo nada.  
  
—Imagino que era un buen libro, entonces, si no te has dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. ¿Te gusta mucho leer?  
  
Joonmyun estaba echando un vistazo a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no estaba haciendo esperar a nadie, pero tras un instante, al comprobar que no había nadie en esa planta además de ellos, se volvió hacia Yifan con una sonrisa.  
  
—Sí, la verdad es que me gusta mucho leer. Aunque no debería haber cogido ese libro en primer lugar… Si ya desde el principio me pasa esto…  
  
Yifan no entendía a qué se refería.  
  
—¿Parece que estás esperando a alguien? No quiero molestar —dijo Yifan, aunque le gustaba mirar a Joonmyun y ver cómo cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, como si estuviera algo nervioso. Yifan también estaba un poco nervioso, en realidad, tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago y en esos momentos daba gracias porque ese tipo de emociones nunca se le llegaran a reflejar en el rostro.  
  
—No estoy esperando a nadie, no te preocupes —susurró Joonmyun—. O bueno, en realidad sí, porque alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento y tal vez necesiten que les atienda. No es muy acertado que si voy a trabajar aquí me quede ensimismado con cada libro que hojee…  
  
Yifan lo miró a la cara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
  
—¿Has dicho que vas a trabajar aquí? —preguntó, sorprendido.  
  
La sonrisa de Joonmyun le llegó desde delante, porque éste ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el extremo contrario de la planta baja, hacia la mesa que había junto al sillón granate de Yifan.  
  
—¡Sí, y espero que por mucho tiempo! —exclamó en voz baja, porque eso es algo que la voz de Joonmyun podía conseguir, mostrar entusiasmo a un volumen mínimo—. Soy el nuevo bibliotecario.  
  
  
  


  
  


«Leer es pensar con el cerebro ajeno en lugar de con el propio.»  
 **Arthur Schopenhauer** _(1788-1860)_  


  
Las visitas a la biblioteca de Yifan siempre habían sido casi curativas. Se marchó a Corea intentando evitar pensar en que, en cierto modo, estaba huyendo. Había acabado estudiando Contabilidad, trabajando a medio tiempo en un Starbucks para pagar las facturas de su piso y las tasas de la universidad, llevándose dos vasos altos de café a casa y yéndose a dormir a las dos de la mañana para que le diera tiempo a entregar los trabajos que le mandaban en las clases. Era diligente y se esforzaba tanto como podía en aprobar una carrera con la que en realidad no disfrutaba en absoluto. No se permitió que la falta de motivación le pasara factura e hizo un par de buenos amigos que lo ayudaron cuando lo necesitó; la mejor ayuda que pudo tener fue la del padre de Chanyeol, que le ofreció un puesto de contable en su empresa cuando apenas acababa de salir de la facultad. Con el tiempo empezó a realizar más trabajos además de encargarse de la contabilidad de la compañía, cuando el padre de Chanyeol comenzó a tener más confianza en él, con lo que su sueldo también se incrementó. Cualquiera diría que había tenido suerte, él mismo lo decía cuando alguien se lo comentaba, pero en el fondo no se sentía afortunado. Sentía que tenía un techo bajo el que dormir, un sueldo con el que pagar sus gastos, sí, pero no tenía pasión, estaba vacío. Yifan nunca pensó que fuera a dedicarse a algo que no le despertara amor, y aún así, ahí estaba, sentado en un despacho desgranando balances y cuentas anuales y bostezando de cuando en cuando; el mejor momento de la jornada laboral era cuando podía salir a prepararse un café. Cuando estaba en la biblioteca, sentía que al menos eso era parte de lo que le gustaba hacer, sentía que se encontraba a gusto hundido en el sillón granate, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, sin tener que decir «pero esto es lo que me gusta hacer, ¿por qué no puedo intentarlo?», sin que nadie le dijera que no servía para eso. Porque para leer, sólo necesitas tener ganas de perderte. Porque leer para Yifan era perderse en el cerebro ajeno para dejar de oír las ruidosas batallas del propio.  
  


  
  
Yifan se sorprendió el lunes por la mañana tamborileando con el bolígrafo entre los dedos en la mesa de su despacho, con la punta de su zapato negro brillante en el interior del tablero del escritorio, como si una impaciencia de la que no era del todo consciente quisiera poner su cuerpo en marcha, quisiera levantarlo de su silla y hacer que se marchara hacia…  
  
—¿Es que tienes una cita?  
  
La voz grave de Chanyeol lo cogió por sorpresa y Yifan levantó la vista. Chanyeol tenía el hombro apoyado en el marco de su puerta, las piernas cruzadas y lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Llevaba el pelo algo retirado hacia atrás, y alzó la mano para atusarse los mechones que le caían a los lados de la cabeza, porque odiaba que sus orejas llamaran tanto la atención.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Que si es que tienes una cita. Parece que estás impaciente por salir corriendo —respondió Chanyeol, acercándose hasta él, sentándose de lado en su escritorio y dándole golpecitos con el dedo índice en el hombro.  
  
Yifan recogió con calma los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa e hizo una bola con la hoja de cuartilla en la que había estado garabateando los últimos diez minutos mientras hablaba con un cliente por teléfono para tirarla a la papelera que tenía debajo del escritorio.  
  
—Cualquier cosa me hace más ilusión que estar aquí trabajando contigo —dijo, apartando el dedo de Chanyeol que éste seguía clavándole en el hombro—. Eres el subordinado más insubordinado que he visto en mi vida.  
  
—Porque puedo.  
  
—Aún estás en prácticas. Podría hacer que te echaran. —Yifan frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa burlona de Chanyeol, aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ella y a sus bromas.  
  
—Lo dudo. Mi padre es el jefazo, ¿te acuerdas? No te vas a librar de mí —replicó Chanyeol, pero dejó de pincharle y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. No, pero en serio. Ayer también parecías distraído en la cancha. Zitao se te escapó por lo menos seis veces. Aunque bueno, ¡tampoco es que eso sea ninguna novedad!  
  
Yifan sonrió. Estaba equivocado. Había bromas de Chanyeol a las que aún no había llegado a acostumbrarse, o quizá es que seguía siendo demasiado sensible con todo lo que tuviera que ver con el baloncesto. No era culpa de su amigo, de todos modos, así que le dio una palmada suave en el brazo y dudó un instante antes de contestar.  
  
—No sé… Creo que no estoy durmiendo bien. —Desde que terminó la carrera y empezó a tener un solo trabajo, Yifan decidió que tenía que dormir al menos ocho horas al día, pero era cierto que a pesar de que sí había dormido las dos noches anteriores, no se sentía descansado—. Será por eso.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? —Esta vez fue el codo de Chanyeol el que se le hundió en el hombro. Chanyeol era muy propenso a las muestras físicas de burla—. ¿Y qué es lo que te quita el sueño, eh?  
  
Levantó las cejas varias veces, provocándolo; pero Yifan ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para dejarse atrapar por los interrogatorios de Chanyeol.  
  
—¡El trabajo! —exclamó—. ¡Hay gente que de verdad viene aquí a trabajar, ¿sabes?!  
  
Chanyeol se echó a reír, exclamando que él trabajaba más que nadie en aquella empresa, cosa que no se creía ni él mismo; y Yifan sonrió con él pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto, de que había algo en él, una sensación de impaciencia que no supo definir hasta dos horas después, cuando salió del trabajo y no cogió la línea de metro que lo llevaría hasta casa, sino que, de nuevo, siguió recorriendo el pasillo subterráneo hasta que llegó a la línea que se dirigía hacia el norte de Seúl, paró en la primera tienda de sándwiches con la que se cruzó para comprar algo de comer, y de ahí cogió un autobús que lo dejó en una calle que conocía muy bien, delante del edificio de ladrillos rojos.  
  
  
Abrió la puerta con el mismo cosquilleo en los dedos que el primer día de trabajo de Kim Joonmyun, sin estar muy seguro de por qué puesto que ya no encontraría ninguna sorpresa ahí. Esta vez el piso de abajo estaba desierto, el silencio era casi sepulcral y Yifan caminó despacio para que sus zapatos no resonaran demasiado contra el suelo. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero al lado del sillón. Después de estar sentado unos minutos, descubrió que la americana también le daba demasiado calor y se levantó para dejarla sobre el abrigo. Joonmyun debía de haber conseguido que arreglaran la calefacción por fin. Echó un vistazo alrededor y, como esperaba, no se veía a Joonmyun por ningún lado. Yifan se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo, imaginándoselo sentado con las piernas cruzadas entre dos estanterías del piso superior, enfrascado en la lectura del primer libro que hubiera llamado su atención. Se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse con ganas de subir al piso de arriba para verlo con sus propios ojos. Se aflojó la corbata y se dirigió hacia las estanterías para coger el libro que había estado leyendo el viernes anterior y abrirlo por la página en la que se quedó.  
  
✩✩ Yifan no solía sacar libros prestados de la biblioteca. Lo había hecho en una ocasión, cuando descubrió el edificio por casualidad de vuelta a casa después de salir a tomar un café con Zitao. Estuvo merodeando entre las estanterías durante horas en busca de algún libro que lo mantuviera entretenido después de su primer día de trabajo en la empresa del señor Park. Cuando llegó a casa y se sentó en el sofá de su salón, con el libro en las manos, se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón que no sabía explicar no conseguía centrarse en la lectura, no lograba pensar exclusivamente en lo que estaba leyendo; su mente se escapaba hasta ese error de cálculo que había desequilibrado un balance al ver el libro de cuentas sobre su escritorio; hasta ese jefe al que no había conseguido complacer, a pesar de que el hombre le había dicho que no había problema, que de los errores se aprende y que aunque le quedaba mucho por aprender, también le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante. Esas palabras no habían conseguido que dejara de volver a sentirse inútil, como cuando tenía dieciséis años y abandonó sus sueños en la taquilla de un vestuario. Al día siguiente volvió a la biblioteca con un punto de libro, y habló con la señora Jung para que se asegurara de que su libro siempre estuviera ahí esperándole. ✩✩  
  
  
Lo cierto es que no era particularmente aficionado a las historias de terror, si es que podía clasificar los cuentos de Poe dentro de ese género, pero apreciaba mucho una historia de suspense porque eran las que más atrapaban, las que más distraían a su cerebro del resto del mundo. Y estaba tan abstraído en el relato de «El pozo y el péndulo», en el que un hombre está atrapado en el fondo de un pozo, sin escapatoria posible mientras ve cómo una afilada hoja oscila poco a poco sobre él, descendiendo lentamente, que no fue consciente de que había alguien a su lado hasta que sintió un cálido aliento en el cuello. Sin embargo, Yifan no dio muestras de sobresaltarse. Nunca lo hacía, él sólo _miraba con sorpresa_. Giró la cabeza lentamente con el ceño fruncido hacia la izquierda. Por supuesto, era Joonmyun, y ni siquiera se apartó, como si no le molestara la cercanía física. Yifan contuvo el aliento cuando Joonmyun le sonrió.  
  
—Hola —dijo en voz muy baja, sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
—Hola —respondió Yifan. Puso el dedo índice sobre la juntura del libro y lo cerró, girándose despacio y apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón—. ¿En la facultad de bibliotecarios no os enseñan que está mal leer por encima del hombro de los clientes?  
  
Joonmyun se apartó un poco pero no dejó de sonreír. Yifan esperó que, aunque en su rostro no hubiera ninguna huella, Joonmyun entendiera que no hablaba en serio. Éste apoyó el dedo corazón sobre el puente de las gafas y las empujó hacia arriba, murmurando un _mmm_ como si estuviera pensando qué responder. A esta distancia, Yifan podía ver una pequeña marca plateada en forma de algo parecido a un águila en la patilla, cerca de la lente. Armani.  
  
—En la facultad de literatura nos enseñan que hay que aprovechar cualquier situación que se nos presente para leer —contestó al fin con la misma sonrisa. Parecía que ese chico se prohibiera dejar de sonreír—. Además, quienes vienen a una biblioteca no son clientes. Son… compañeros.  
  
—¿Compañeros?  
  
—Como amigos. Entre lectores nos entendemos. Las personas que leen y disfrutan de la lectura comprenden la vida de otra manera. Aunque sea sólo el periódico, como aquel señor. —Joonmyun levantó un dedo hacia la entrada y Yifan vio al señor Choi dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellos—. A él también lo podemos considerar amigo.  
  
— _¿Podemos?_ —repitió Yifan, alzando una ceja y curvando una de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. Su estómago dio un pequeño vuelco—. ¿Tú ya te consideras mi amigo?  
  
—¿Por qué no? Amigo es cualquiera con el que pueda discutir sobre un buen libro —replicó Joonmyun. Siempre sonriendo. Extendió la mano para tocar con un dedo la portada del volumen que Yifan tenía sobre el regazo—. ¿Qué te parece éste?  
  
Yifan lo miró durante un instante antes de mirar a su alrededor. Como de costumbre, la planta baja estaba desierta excepto por ellos dos y el señor Choi; y Yifan no había subido a comprobarlo, pero probablemente en el piso superior sólo estaría el chico enterrado tras una torre de libros. Únicamente se oían los susurros de las hojas del periódico que el señor Choi iba pasando, y éste estaba casi sordo como una tapia, así que Yifan se convenció de que no molestarían a nadie por charlar un poco. Se convenció de que a él mismo le vendría bien hablar con alguien que no fuera Chanyeol, Zitao, Yixing o un cliente. Joonmyun tenía una forma algo brusca de comenzar conversaciones, pero había algo en su mirada y su sonrisa que invitaba a Yifan a dejar de estar tenso.  
  
—Me gusta. Me atrapa.  
  
—¿Te atrapa? ¿Por qué? —Se trataba más de una pregunta para obligarlo a seguir hablando que de una duda real. Yifan apretó los labios un poco.  
  
—Es terror, suspense. Esa es la función de ese género, ¿no? Atraparte, hacer que dejes de pensar en otras cosas.  
  
Joonmyun se quedó callado un momento. Estaba sentado sobre el reposabrazos del sillón granate y Yifan vio lo delgados que eran sus muslos dentro del pantalón negro ajustado. Joonmyun llevaba una camisa vaquera y una rebeca azul marino esta vez, cuyos puños dados de sí descansaban sobre los nudillos blancos, como si Joonmyun tuviera la manía de estirárselos hacia abajo. Joonmyun tenía un montón de manías, al parecer. Yifan nunca se había fijado tanto en los detalles. El dedo índice de Joonmyun se coló junto al suyo, donde éste estaba sosteniendo el libro por la página en la que se había quedado leyendo, y se lo quitó suavemente de las manos. Lo abrió por la página marcada y se lo puso ante los ojos, carraspeando un poco antes de leer en voz alta.  
  
—«…Un informe pensamiento de extraña alegría, de esperanza, se alojó en mi espíritu. No obstante, ¿qué había de común entre la esperanza y yo? Repito que se trataba de un pensamiento informe. Con frecuencia tiene el hombre pensamientos así que nunca se completan. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de un pensamiento de alegría, de esperanza, pero comprendí también que había muerto al nacer». —Hizo una pausa, su labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente. Ese gesto también era adorable, pero Yifan decidió que prefería las sonrisas. La voz de Joonmyun también era tan suave al leer como al hablar en susurros, y cuando se encontraba con una palabra larga o compleja, dudaba un poco antes de decirla en voz alta. Yifan sintió un ligero calor en el pecho… La calefacción estaba demasiado fuerte. Joonmyun alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos—. Un poco deprimente, ¿no te parece?  
  
—Bueno, es una historia de terror… Si el protagonista estuviera dando saltos de alegría dentro del pozo mientras una cuchilla gigante cae sobre él, yo no sentiría ningún terror. Ni yo ni nadie, supongo. —Bueno, tal vez Zitao sí. Pero él tenía miedo de que aparecieran fantasmas todas las noches.  
  
Joonmyun se cubrió la boca con la otra mano antes de soltar una carcajada.  
  
—Sí, tienes razón. Has dicho que lees estos libros de suspense porque son los que atrapan, que ese es su propósito, ¿no? —Yifan asintió, y Joonmyun agitó el libro en el escaso espacio que había entre ambos, manteniendo siempre el dedo entre las páginas. Yifan se frotó distraídamente con la yema del pulgar la parte de su dedo índice donde Joonmyun lo había rozado—. ¿Pero no es ese el propósito de cualquier libro, suspense o no? Quiero decir, ¿seguirías leyendo una novela de… ciencia ficción si no te atrapara? ¿O una novela de amor? —La sonrisa de Joonmyun volvió a aparecer a la vez que Yifan apretaba los labios.  
  
—No, imagino que tienes razón.  
  
—Tú tienes razón en que son este tipo de historias las que _están hechas_ más especialmente para atraernos —dijo, dando un golpecito en la portada. Era de color gris, con una especie de calavera negra mal formada—. Sin embargo, yo creo que hay que saber buscar el suspense en todas las historias. Hasta la historia de amor más dulce tiene un elemento de suspense, ¿no crees? ¿Su amor será correspondido? ¿Acabarán juntos?  
  
—¿Te gustan hasta las historias de amor más dulces? —preguntó Yifan, copiando una de las sonrisas burlonas de Chanyeol. Joonmyun no se lo tomó en serio.  
  
—Intento leer tan variado como puedo —respondió. Le entregó el libro a Yifan, y levantó un dedo para darse golpecitos en la sien—. Cada libro es una ventana de la mente, y yo quiero abrirlas todas. Ampliar mis horizontes, ya sabes. Hay que tener una mente abierta.  
  
La sonrisa de Yifan dejó de ser burlona para ser genuina, un gesto que no era para nada habitual en él. Por lo general, le costaba un poco abrirse a las personas porque le daba miedo que éstas retrocedieran al ver que, una vez abierto, en su interior sólo había vacío, _nada_ ; pero era como si Joonmyun se hubiera abierto la puerta hacia Yifan por sí mismo y no fuera a dejar que nada lo echara atrás.  
  
—¿Por eso no tienes problemas en ponerte a discutir sobre literatura con el primer desconocido que encuentras, en lugar de vigilar si entra alguien en la biblioteca?  
  
—No tengo que _vigilar_. La biblioteca está aquí para cualquiera que quiera entrar en ella, y yo estaré encantado de ayudarlos si me necesitan. Soy un bibliotecario, no un guardia de seguridad. —Se inclinó hacia atrás para colar la mirada por entre las estanterías, hacia la puerta—. De todas formas, no ha entrado nadie, lo habríamos oído. Tengo que ponerle aceite a las bisagras de la puerta. Chirría.  
  
Yifan se quedó mirándolo un rato, mientras Joonmyun dejaba de mirar a la puerta y se volvía hacia él, mordiéndose el labio y levantándose las gafas con cuidado. Se sentía extraño. El señor Choi ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta, pero Yifan no se había dado cuenta de que se hubiera levantado del sillón siquiera. Y el hombre era de todo menos silencioso, siempre soltaba quejidos sobre sus «huesos viejos» y sus achaques.  
  
—Eres interesante —dijo al fin, cuando Joonmyun ya se estaba levantando hacia la mesa para seguir organizando las fichas de socios que estaba revisando.  
  
Joonmyun sólo sonrió después de haberse sentado, una ligera curva en sus labios rosados, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.  
  
—No especialmente —dijo en voz baja, extendiendo los dedos cortos de uñas bien cortadas para recoger las fichas que había esparcidas a un lado de la mesa—. Todas las personas que leen son interesantes.  
  
  
El día había sido largo, y Yifan disfrutó del agua caliente de la ducha sobre sus hombros, relajando sus músculos. Por la noche, mientras cenaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, de pie, Yifan descubrió que no podía pensar en las cosas que normalmente le ocupaban la mente ni aunque quisiera. Y no quería, porque era mucho más agradable que sus pensamientos estuvieran invadidos por la sonrisa de Joonmyun, por su voz suave al leer, por su lengua atrapada entre los dientes mientras ordenaba las fichas alfabéticamente. El movimiento tímido de su mano cuando Yifan se había despedido al marcharse. Sí, Joonmyun conseguía distraerlo de su habitual autocompasión, y era casi mejor que los libros.  
  


  
Se obligó a partir de esa primera semana a comer decentemente, o bien en el restaurante que había junto a la empresa con Chanyeol, oyéndolo hablar sin descanso sobre la chica a la que había conocido ese fin de semana en un bar de Hongdae y sobre cómo podía enviarle una solicitud de amistad en me2day sin que fuera demasiado evidente que quería algo más que amistad; o bien en su casa, aprovechando así para quitarse el traje que llevaba para el trabajo, cambiarlo por algo más cómodo, y sólo después de eso, ir a la biblioteca.  
  
Lo hacía porque de este modo, por las tardes, podía conseguir que las agradables conversaciones sobre cualquiera que fuera el libro que estuviera leyendo que mantenían Joonmyun y él siguieran siendo entre Joonmyun y él, y no entre Joonmyun, él y su estómago. Había un límite para lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar sólo con un sándwich, y ya le había traicionado el viernes, poniéndose a rugir en medio de una discusión sobre por qué merecía la pena leer obras en su idioma original cuando fuera posible o cuándo merecían la pena las traducciones. Yifan estaba explicando que él no tenía problemas en leer obras en inglés original, pero antes de decir que había vivido buena parte de su infancia en Canadá, su estómago lanzó un gruñido, quejándose por las horas que llevaba vacío. En parte, Yifan agradeció no haber tenido que explicar por qué había vivido en Canadá, aunque estaba seguro de que Joonmyun, a pesar de que la curiosidad estuviera reflejada en su rostro, no habría hecho más preguntas si Yifan no daba muestras de querer continuar con el tema. Por otro lado, sintió ganas de darse un puñetazo a sí mismo cuando Joonmyun se levantó la manga de la chaqueta para mirar su reloj en ese momento.  
  
—Madre mía, si ya casi es hora de cerrar… —dijo Joonmyun, mirando el reloj de pulsera con expresión perpleja—. Y te estoy reteniendo aquí cuando te estás muriendo de hambre. —Yifan negó con la cabeza, asegurándole que no pasaba nada—. Pero es que el tiempo ha pasado volando hoy, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí, lo cierto es que sí… —concordó Yifan, y de verdad sentía que las horas que pasaba en la biblioteca se empezaban a convertir en minutos. Desvió la vista por un momento al libro que tenía entre manos y se dio cuenta de que apenas habría leído cincuenta páginas, y llevaba casi cinco horas en la biblioteca. La mayor parte del tiempo la había pasado comentando cosas con Joonmyun, que no abandonaba su manía de leer por encima de su hombro de vez en cuando.  
  
El chico de la torre de libros que siempre estudiaba en el piso superior bajó por las escaleras, con una mochila abarrotada a la espalda y los brazos cargados de libros muy gruesos. Llegó hasta la mesa de Joonmyun y los dejó encima con un ligero golpe.  
  
—¿Para sacarlos, por favor? —dijo en voz baja. Hablaba rápido, y las últimas sílabas apenas fueron un susurro.  
  
—¿Tienes carnet? —respondió Joonmyun con una sonrisa. Yifan pensó que si había alguien en el mundo que hubiera nacido para trabajar de cara al público, tenía que ser Joonmyun, con sus sonrisas amables y sus gestos cálidos. El chico se rascó la cabeza, dudando un momento.  
  
—No, es la primera vez que saco libros de aquí —contestó por fin. Su mirada era huidiza, como si se pusiera nervioso al tener que hablar con otras personas.  
  
—No hay problema. Dime tu nombre y te haré un carnet en un momento. No te preocupes si no llevas una foto encima, puedes pegarla cuando llegues a casa.  
  
—Do Kyungsoo. —Se lo había pensado un momento antes de hablar, y estaba mordisqueándose el labio inferior sin parar. Yifan levantó la vista.  
  
—¿Do Kyungsoo? —repitió Joonmyun, inclinando la cabeza tras una pausa momentánea. Levantó la vista y se ajustó las gafas para fijarse bien en el rostro del chico—. ¿Estabas en el coro del instituto Yunhee?  
  
El chico asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada.  
  
—Soy Kim Joonmyun, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Apenas coincidimos porque cuando tú entraste al coro yo empecé como delegado del consejo estudiantil y ya no tenía tiempo para ir a los ensayos —explicó Joonmyun.  
  
Entonces pareció reflejarse el reconocimiento en el rostro de Kyungsoo, y clavó sus grandes ojos en Joonmyun, como si lo estuviera atravesando con las pupilas.  
  
—Oh. Vale, sí, te recuerdo —comentó Kyungsoo, asintiendo de forma breve con la cabeza—. Siempre ibas con… el bailarín, ¿verdad? —Joonmyun asintió. Yifan se preguntó quién era «el bailarín».  
  
—Exacto —dijo Joonmyun, riendo. Entonces reparó en que Kyungsoo tamborileaba nerviosamente con un dedo sobre la tapa de uno de los libros y se mordía el labio—. Vaya, tendrás prisa. Voy a hacerte el carnet en un segundo.  
  
El nombre de Kyungsoo seguía resultándole ligeramente familiar a Yifan, pero no supo por qué. El chico esperó pacientemente, mordiéndose el grueso labio inferior mientras Joonmyun tecleaba con cuidado sus datos e imprimía el carnet. Se lo pasó junto con una pequeña funda de plástico y luego empezó a teclear los números del código de aquellos libros para registrar que alguien los estaba tomando prestados. Miró el lomo para comprobar si tenían algún tiempo de préstamo en particular, y Yifan vio que en su mayoría se trataba de manuales de medicina.  
  
—Para estos tres tienes quince días, este otro puedes tenerlo un mes. Por si te sirve de algo saberlo, puedes llevarte un máximo de seis libros —explicó Joonmyun—. ¡Aunque tal y como llevas la mochila, no te recomiendo coger ninguno más o no podrás ni andar con tanto peso!  
  
Kyungsoo esbozó una sonrisa incómoda, hizo una reverencia y cogió los libros para marcharse.  
  
—¡Nos vemos por aquí! —Joonmyun lo despidió con la mano, como un hermano mayor que lleva a su hermano pequeño a su primer día de colegio. Era adorable. Yifan apartó la vista y se levantó para coger su abrigo—. Ay, no ha cambiado nada desde el instituto. Siempre ha sido así de tímido —dijo con una sonrisa, y se giró para mirar a Yifan—. ¿Ya te vas? ¿Te veré mañana, supongo? —preguntó, y Yifan tardó un poco en contestar.  
  
—Sí —respondió—. Al fin y al cabo, ya paso más tiempo aquí que en mi propia casa. Al final tendré que pagarte alquiler o algo.  
  
Yifan no solía hacer bromas, pero esta vez se vio recompensado, ya que era una broma extremadamente tonta pero Joonmyun repitió su habitual gesto de reírse cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Yifan se descubrió con ganas de extender la suya y apartarla de ahí porque quería ver esa risa al completo. Suspiró y se fue hacia la puerta.  
  
—¡Buenas noches, Yifan! —oyó cuando llegaba a la puerta. Joonmyun siempre se comportaba con una educación tremenda con todo el mundo, usando los honoríficos que correspondiera y hablando con un tono correctísimo, pero Yifan, sin saber muy bien por qué, se había negado a que Joonmyun empleara ese tratamiento con él. Lo había conseguido después de dos días de ignorarlo cuando lo llamaba «Yifan-ssi» o «hyung». No sabía por qué se había puesto tan terco con el tema.  
  
—Buenas noches, Joonmyun.  
  
Tal vez el pequeño nudo cálido que se retorcía en su pecho cada vez que su cerebro rebobinaba y volvía a reproducir cómo sonaba su nombre pronunciado por la voz suave y amable de Joonmyun durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, mientras estaba en la ducha, incluso cuando ya estaba metido en la cama, era explicación suficiente.  
  
  


 

 

  
  
Los días pasaban rápido en su nueva rutina. Salvo porque no era nueva, en realidad. Despertar, trabajo, comer, biblioteca, cenar, dormir; y vuelta a empezar. Siempre había sido así, pero ahora «biblioteca» implicaba «Joonmyun», y era impresionante cómo una sola persona podía cambiar sus días hasta ese punto. Para cuando pasó un mes y medio, después de hablar más con Joonmyun y de seguirlo furtivamente con la mirada cuando se levantaba de su mesa para organizar libros en los estantes, Yifan ya no se molestaba en negarse a sí mismo la atracción que Joonmyun ejercía en él. No lo había hablado con nadie, excepto con Yixing, durante una de las videollamadas por Skype que se hacían cada domingo. De todas formas, Yixing ya lo había visto en sus peores momentos, y no tenía por qué ocultarle algo que después de todo lo hacía feliz.  
  
—Conque un flechazo por el nuevo bibliotecario —dijo Yixing, mirándolo fijamente a través de la webcam de su portátil, desde China—. Sabía que eras una persona de tópicos, Yifan, pero esto. Esto es _demasiado_. ¿Y has dicho que incluso lleva gafas de pasta?  
  
—Sí. Y siempre se le resbalan por la nariz.  
  
Yixing soltó un bufido y sonrió.  
  
—En fin. Y… no sé, ¿le has dicho algo, has hablado de eso con él? —preguntó.  
  
—No, claro que no. No creo que sea gay. Nadie es gay.  
  
—Tú lo eres. Y Baekhyun. Y muchas veces sospecho cosas de Zitao, por lo que me cuentas…  
  
—Bah, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades? —interrumpió Yifan, porque no quería discutir sobre homosexualidad ahora. Quería hablar de Joonmyun—. No sé, Yixing… Prefiero guardármelo para mí, de momento.  
  
Yixing volvió a hacer un sonido a medio camino entre risa y bufido.  
  
—¡Como todo! —exclamó.  
  
—Es que no me gustaría… yo qué sé, espantarlo o algo.  
  
—No creo que fuera a _espantarse_ , pero bueno, eso sólo lo puedes decidir tú —dijo Yixing, tomando un trago de la lata de Wang Zai que tenía junto al ordenador. Yixing siempre estaba tomando bebidas dulces—. A ver, dime cómo es. Cuéntame cosas sobre él.  
  
Yifan respiró hondo. Sabía a qué estaba jugando Yixing, porque ya hacía muchos años que se conocían. Yixing sabía cuánto le costaba a Yifan expresarse para según qué cosas, y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos si hacía falta. «Te llamaré al menos una vez a la semana, sin peros y sin falta, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo miedo de que explotes si sigues guardándotelo todo para ti», le había dicho Yixing antes de que se marchara a Corea.  
  
—Es más o menos de tu altura, creo que un poco más bajo…  
  
—Genial, o sea que te llega por el ombligo.  
  
—Cállate o te cuelgo —amenazó Yifan. Yixing siguió riéndose, Yifan miró su hoyuelo y cómo agachaba la cabeza al reír y agradeció tener un amigo como él, a pesar de las burlas y los interrogatorios emocionales—. Pero sí, es muy pequeño y delgado, la verdad. Y muy, muy blanco, con el pelo oscuro. No sé mucho de su vida, sólo hablamos de libros y de cosas bastante insignificantes… ¿Creo que ha estudiado Literatura? Pero no sé si se ha hecho alguna especialización porque te lo juro, sabe de todo. Aún no le he hablado de ningún libro que él no haya leído ya.  
  
Yixing estaba de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama con el portátil delante, y seguía sorbiendo por una pajita la bebida de la lata mientras lo escuchaba con atención. Al menos tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, por lo que Yifan suponía que le estaba prestando atención. Al ver que Yifan se detenía, hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando.  
  
—Tsk, tsk, qué superficial, sólo me has dicho lo pequeño y blanquito que es. ¿Y aparte de su físico? —preguntó—. Tengo curiosidad por cómo es la personalidad de alguien que ha _enamorado_ a Wu Yifan.  
  
Yifan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sintió ganas de coger el cojín de su cama y tirárselo al portátil.  
  
—Te voy a colgar, te lo prometo. ¿Quién ha dicho que esté enamorado? Yo no he dicho que esté enamorado —siseó Yifan.  
  
—Vale, vale, no estás enamorado. Perdón —dijo Yixing, levantando las manos a modo de disculpa, pero riendo de nuevo—. Pero eso, ¿cómo es?  
  
—Pues… es muy amable; no viene mucha gente a la biblioteca pero siempre trata a la poca que viene con muchísimo respeto. Y… su voz es muy suave, y sonríe mucho; siempre, en realidad, ¿sabes? Es como si se prohibiera no sonreír, o algo por el estilo. Tiene los dientes muy blancos.  
  
Ahora era Yixing el que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, una ceja levantada y expresión incrédula, la lata se había quedado a medio camino antes de llegar a sus labios.  
  
—Vale, ya me ha quedado claro… Entre el Wang Zai y tú al final me va a subir el azúcar de verdad.  
  
—Idiota.  
  
—¡Siempre estás demasiado a la defensiva! —dijo Yixing entre risas. Yixing se lo estaba pasando muy bien con su miseria—. No te estoy atacando, Yifan, son bromas. Ya sabes cuánto me alegro de que te hayas enam… de que tengas a alguien que te distrae así. Es bueno que dejes de darle tantas vueltas a otras cosas, ya sabes.  
  
—Sí, ya. Ya lo sé.  
  
—¿Y él? ¿Supongo que tampoco le has hablado de nada de todo eso? —preguntó Yixing, esta vez serio, con los labios ligeramente apretados.  
  
—«Todo eso» son cosas que ya no tienen importancia. Además, ya te he dicho que no quiero espantarlo.  
  
—Sí que tienen importancia, ¡pero si ni tú mismo puedes dejar de pensar en ellas! No puedes negarme que es algo que te ha cambiado como persona. Y Yifan, con eso no vas a espantar a nadie, ¿me oyes? Yo lo sé todo, y sigo aquí. Y sigo creyendo que eres una buena persona, y muy fuerte además.  
  
—Las personas fuertes cumplen sus sueños —replicó Yifan en voz baja, frotándose las manos. Estaba relativamente feliz, no quería hablar de eso ahora.  
  
—Las personas fuertes siguen con su vida como pueden, aunque tengan que reconstruirla por encima de sus sueños rotos —dijo Yixing, cortante—. Algún día vas a tener que dejar de menospreciarte, Yifan. No estás tan vacío como crees, ¿sabes? Más bien todo lo contrario, tienes mucho que ofrecer. Y si te decidieras a abrirte un poco más, encontrarías cosas que te llenarían enseguida. Ya hemos hablado de esto.  
  
—Sí, ya hemos hablado —su voz era apenas un susurro—. ¿Qué tal estás tú? ¿Y Song Qian?  
  
—No cambies de tema. ¿Has llamado a tu madre este mes? —En realidad, Yixing no tenía intención de que se sintiera mal. Tenía razón en que tenía que haber alguien que le recordara esas cosas, por mucho que dolieran.  
  
—No —respondió Yifan tras una pausa. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad—. Pero lo haré en cuanto te cuelgue, lo prometo.  
  
—Habla con ella. También lo pasó mal, y estoy seguro de que se alegrará de que la llames.  
  
—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. La semana que viene puedes seguir torturándome, pero vamos a dejar de hablar de mí por esta vez, ¿vale? Cuéntame algo sobre ti.  
  
Mientras escuchaba cómo Yixing hablaba orgulloso sobre Song Qian y la importante competición que había ganado, sobre sus padres, sobre la última canción que había compuesto y que nadie había escuchado aún, la punzada de culpabilidad que había sentido Yifan al hablar sobre su madre se convirtió en una de envidia. Volvió a invadirle la sensación de que no le faltaba nada en la vida pero de que a la vez nada de lo que tenía era como debía ser. Quería dormir y que llegara rápido el día siguiente, quería leer y ver a Joonmyun y volver a olvidar, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.  
  
—Voy a colgar, ¿vale? —dijo Yifan—. Me alegro de que todo vaya bien.  
  
—Yo sí que me alegro de que tú estés bien. No dejes que se te escape el bibliotecario, ¿vale? Quiero llegar a conocerlo, y contarle todos tus trapos sucios…  
  
—No dejaría que te acercaras ni a un kilómetro de él.  
  
—Desde esa distancia aún podría gritarle con un megáfono cómo te lavas la cara con cien productos diferentes cada noche. Incluso podría enseñarle la foto que te hice cuando llevabas aquella mascarilla en el viaje de fin de curso en el instituto, aún la guardo, ¿sabes…? —continuó provocándolo Yixing, con una sonrisa burlona que se parecía terriblemente a la de Chanyeol. En realidad el único buen amigo que tenía era Zitao. Él siempre le estaba pidiendo que le comprara cosas pero al menos sólo era una amenaza para su tarjeta de crédito, no para su dignidad.  
  
—Llamaré a los aeropuertos para que no te dejen poner ni un pie en un avión hacia aquí.  
  
—Iré en barco —respondió Yixing tranquilamente, manteniendo su sonrisa.  
  
—Buenas noches, Yixing —cortó Yifan, pero ya se sentía un poco mejor. Al final Yixing siempre conseguía que sonriera con sus bromas. A su amigo le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible, pero Yifan sabía que si aún no había perdido la cabeza era gracias a él—. Y gracias.  
  
—¿Gracias por qué? Yo no he hecho nada. ¡Buenas noches! —contestó Yixing alegremente. Se oyó una puerta cerrarse y vio a Yixing en la pantalla mirar hacia la izquierda con una sonrisa. La envidia volvió a aparecer, y Yifan recordó sus años de instituto, cuánto se habían metido con Yixing por su enamoramiento porque Song Qian estaba «totalmente fuera de su alcance». Suponía que esto era lo que llamaban _callar bocas_ —. ¡Ah, Song Qian ya ha llegado, te tengo que colgar! Hablamos la semana que viene. ¡Y llama a tu madre!  
  
—Sí, sí. Ahora mismo la llamo. Bye —respondió Yifan, y finalizó la llamada.  
  
  
Diez minutos después, Yifan seguía con el móvil en la mano, la agenda abierta y el dedo pulgar a punto de presionar el contacto de su madre. Al final, presionó «Atrás», apagó su teléfono y lo guardó en el cajón de la mesita de noche.  
  
  


  
  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando llegó a la biblioteca sobre las cuatro de la tarde, Joonmyun le dio la bienvenida dejando caer un libro enorme que llevaba en precario equilibrio sobre unas cajas encima de su pie izquierdo.  
  
—¡Dios, lo siento! ¿Estás bien, Yifan? —exclamó Joonmyun desde detrás de una gran caja de cartón que llevaba en los brazos. Apenas se le veían los ojos por encima.  
  
—Sí, sí, no te preocupes. —Yifan agitó el pie delante de Joonmyun, que lo miró como pudo desde detrás de la caja, como si quisiera asegurarle que seguía funcionando; e hizo una nota mental para comprobar después si el daño en su dedo gordo era irreparable—. ¿Adónde vas con todo eso?  
  
—«De dónde vengo», querrás decir —respondió Joonmyun, sonriendo. Siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta que llegó a su mesa y dejó caer la caja sobre la misma con un sonoro golpe, junto a otras cuatro de diferentes tamaños. Yifan lo siguió. Aún no había nadie en la biblioteca—. ¡He pasado todo el fin de semana buscando libros! Me he dado cuenta en este tiempo de que las estanterías están demasiado vacías…  
  
  
Entre conversaciones sobre la poesía de Kim Sowol y la primera vez que Joonmyun le había preparado un café americano, se habían escapado los meses de febrero y marzo. Ya casi estaban a mediados de abril y el cambio de temperatura empezaba a notarse, aunque Joonmyun seguía tapándose los nudillos con las mangas de sus chaquetas, la frente le brillaba ligeramente tras el esfuerzo de cargar con todas aquellas cajas. Yifan estaba tragándose su curiosidad por cómo serían los brazos de Joonmyun debajo de esas mangas, con los músculos en tensión por el peso de las cajas llenas de libros, cuando un chico de piel morena, rostro atractivo y labios gruesos se acercó a Joonmyun desde atrás, salido de la nada, y le puso un brazo en el hombro.  
  
—Ya he subido las dos que me has dicho, hyung —dijo. Su voz era grave y hablaba a un volumen bajo, y levantó la vista hasta Yifan para retirarla enseguida con algo de timidez. A Yifan no le pegaba tanta inseguridad en una persona con ese aspecto.  
  
—Muchas gracias, Jongin-ah —respondió Joonmyun, dirigiéndole al chico una sonrisa radiante. Jongin curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa. Eran los típicos labios que cualquiera se moriría por besar, pensó Yifan, iguales que los del chico que estudiaba siempre en el piso de arriba. El mismo Yifan habría tenido ganas de besarlos aunque sólo fuera por saber qué se sentía, pero eso era antes de que llegara Joonmyun con sus mangas estiradas, sus gafas de pasta y sus pantalones extra ajustados. Joonmyun no tenía unos labios que gritaran «bésame» según los estándares de la sociedad, pero gritaban mucho más que eso según los estándares de Yifan. _Prometían_ mucho más que eso—. Y gracias por ayudarme a traerlos hasta aquí. ¿No tendrás problemas en volver en coche? Puedo llevármelo yo por la noche de vuelta a casa si quieres, ahora hay demasiado tráfico.  
  
Vale, Yifan era lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducir que los dos vivían juntos. Se mordió el labio y las preguntas.  
  
—Si con eso voy a conseguir que no te pases el resto del día preocupado como si fueras mi madre… —murmuró Jongin, frotándose el antebrazo con una mano, incómodo.  
  
—Te has contestado tú solo. —Joonmyun sonrió complacido y extendió la mano para que Jongin dejara sobre la palma las llaves del coche—. ¿Jongdae habrá vuelto ya? —preguntó Joonmyun, y empezó a alejarse hacia la puerta de nuevo, para despedir a Jongin. Yifan empezó a seguirlos casi por instinto, y cuando se dio cuenta de que por desgracia no pintaba nada ahí, se desvió y se metió entre dos estanterías, fingiendo que iba a buscar un libro.  
  
—No lo sé. Sé que anoche quedó con Jinri para estudiar no sé qué asignatura, pero bueno. Ya lo conoces. Seguirá _estudiando_. —Yifan oía a Jongin ahora casi mejor que cuando lo tenía al lado. Parecía haberse desinhibido cuando había perdido de vista a Yifan.  
  
También oyó la risa de Joonmyun que siguió a aquella frase, y sonaba tan genuina y cómoda y musical que Yifan habría dado lo que fuera por estar mirándolo a la cara, por haberla provocado él. Avanzó un par de estanterías para ponerse a la misma altura que los otros dos, para poder verlo. La puerta chirrió cuando Joonmyun estiró de ella y Jongin se dio de bruces con Do Kyungsoo, el estudiante del piso de arriba, que entraba justo en ese momento. Al chico se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en las manos, probablemente los manuales de medicina que había sacado la última semana, y Jongin se apresuró a ayudarle a recogerlos. Yifan sentía que en dos meses estaba cubriendo el cupo de todos los tópicos que podían ocurrirle a una persona en toda su vida, pero miró con una sonrisa cómo Kyungsoo se disculpaba una y otra vez y Jongin se disculpaba mil veces más y cómo Joonmyun los miraba divertido, con una ceja arqueada. Kyungsoo hizo un par de reverencias y salió disparado hacia las escaleras, y Joonmyun y Jongin lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la esquina que formaba la estantería del final del pasillo. Kyungsoo se dio la vuelta una vez por el camino, pero volvió a girar la cabeza rápidamente al ver que seguían mirándolo.  
  
Yifan miraba a Joonmyun y Joonmyun miraba a Jongin, que estaba mirando hacia el final del pasillo cuando se sintió observado por fin y giró la cabeza con brusquedad.  
  
—Qué —espetó, pasándose la mano por el pelo y tirando de los mechones de su flequillo.  
  
—Nada, nada —se apresuró a responder Joonmyun sin dejar de sonreír. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Bueno, vas a llegar tarde. Nos vemos esta noche, entonces. Llama a Jongdae, asegúrate de que sigue vivo por lo menos, ¿vale? —Jongin asintió con la cabeza—. Y gracias otra vez, Jongin —añadió.  
  
Jongin volvió a dirigir una mirada fugaz hacia el final del pasillo y enseguida se la devolvió a Joonmyun.  
  
—Ya he dicho que no ha sido nada. Nos vemos luego. —Jongin se despidió con la mano y Joonmyun cerró la puerta tras él, soltando una risita en cuanto se oyó el _clac_ del cierre al encajar.  
  
Yifan esperaba ingenuamente pasar desapercibido, pero había acabado en la pequeña sección de la estantería dedicada a la educación sexual con el libro «Qué harían Ken y Barbie en la cama si no estuvieras delante: el sexo explicado para los más ingenuos» en las manos. Joonmyun ya estaba a su lado, demasiado tarde. Yifan buscó mil excusas en un milisegundo y procuró que ninguna fuera «estaba demasiado ocupado mirando tu sonrisa como para ver qué libro estaba fingiendo leer», pero Joonmyun volvió a soltar una risita y le cogió el libro de las manos para mirar la portada.  
  
—¿Pero qué hace este libro aquí…? —volvió a reír, sus ojos volvieron a desaparecer en dos líneas curvas y Yifan volvió a perderse en cómo se movía su rostro, haciendo que pareciera que sonreía con todos y cada uno de sus músculos; hasta que Joonmyun pasó una mano por la portada y suspiró—. Tal vez debería sacarlo prestado y dejárselo a Jongin en la mesita de noche, no le vendría mal aprender algunas cosas.  
  
Yifan inclinó la cabeza, curioso, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Volvió a coger el libro y lo dejó en la estantería. Joonmyun avanzó de nuevo por el pasillo entre estanterías y Yifan lo siguió, como si Joonmyun fuera un planeta y él fuera su satélite. Al llegar junto a la mesa, Joonmyun se inclinó sobre las cajas con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si no supiera por dónde empezar. Yifan se arrodilló a su lado.  
  
—Deja que te ayude. ¿Hay que sacarlos, ¿no?  
  
—Sí… —dijo Joonmyun—. En esas dos cajas hay manuales de derecho, un par de guías de ciencias naturales y una enciclopedia. Hay que llevarlos al piso de arriba. En estas dos hay libros de cuentos, también van arriba pero de momento no quiero sacarlos de la caja.  
  
—¿Libros de cuentos? Aquí no hay libros infantiles. No suelen venir niños. ¿Para qué son?  
  
Joonmyun le dirigió una mirada traviesa por encima de la montura de sus gafas.  
  
—Es un secreto —dijo, sonriente.  
  
Yifan dudó un momento antes de sonreír un poco también.  
  
—De acuerdo. Nada de preguntas entonces —dijo. Juntó el pulgar y el índice y se los pasó por los labios, como si cerrara una cremallera. La sonrisa de Joonmyun se ensanchó un poco más.  
  
—Puede que te lo cuente, si eres bueno conmigo —dijo entonces, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con un dedo, como si estuviese deliberando.  
  
—¿Te parece que soy poco bueno? Voy a ayudarte con todas estas cajas en lugar de sentarme tranquilamente a leer y dejar que tú hagas _tu_ trabajo _tú solito_. —Y Yifan solía guardarse su sarcasmo para Chanyeol en exclusiva porque era quien más se lo merecía, pero no se le ocurrió otra manera de evitar soltar algo parecido a «sería bueno contigo aunque no me lo contaras» o «te mereces mucho más que esto».  
  
—Tienes razón. Me lo pensaré, entonces —respondió Joonmyun—. Voy a ir subiendo estas dos cajas, ¿podrías coger tú esas dos, por favor? —dijo, señalando las dos más pequeñas antes de dirigirse a por las más grandes.  
  
Las levantó con un suave resoplido y Yifan lo miró mientras las movía torpemente para cogerlas mejor. Negó con la cabeza al ver que Joonmyun apenas podía dar un paso por el peso de las cajas y fue hasta él. Cogió la que estaba encima y ahora que no quedaban ocultos por el muro de cartón, sí podía ver los ojos de Joonmyun, oscuros y brillantes, devolviéndole la mirada.  
  
—¿No te enseñaron en la facultad de bibliotecarios que quien mucho abarca, poco aprieta? —dijo, empezando a subir los escalones hacia el piso de arriba—. Vale más que hagas dos viajes y no te rompas la espalda. La necesitas entera, ¿quién iba a cuidar de la biblioteca si no?  
  
Joonmyun se quedó callado un momento, aún mirándolo, antes de seguirlo escaleras arriba.  
  
—Confías demasiado en la facultad de bibliotecarios —dijo, poniéndose rápidamente a su nivel—. ¿Puedo saber qué te enseñaron en la tuya?  
  
—A calcular. A convencer a un cliente de que tú eres su mejor opción. Y… nada más. —Y que la vida podía ser incluso más aburrida de lo que él creía posible, y eso que sus expectativas no eran para nada altas. Yifan frunció el ceño.  
  
Joonmyun apretó los labios un instante y no hizo más preguntas. Después de unos segundos, cuando ya habían llegado al piso de arriba, Joonmyun le hizo un gesto para que llevara las cajas al fondo de la sala, detrás de las estanterías. Pasaron junto a Do Kyungsoo, que tenía la frente apoyada en las manos y estaba inmerso en la lectura de un libro gigantesco; Joonmyun emitió un bajísimo _sshh_ para indicarle a Yifan que no hiciera ruido, para no molestar al chico. Cuando se agacharon para dejar las cajas con cuidado en el suelo, Joonmyun se acercó a su oído y susurró:  
  
—Qué facultad tan aburrida, la tuya, ¿no?  
  
Yifan tragó saliva y el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al sentir el aliento de Joonmyun en el oído, porque ese chico se parecía un poco a Zitao en que no conocía los límites del espacio vital, pero Yifan nunca había deseado tanto que su espacio vital fuera invadido como en ese momento. Sin cambiar la expresión, o mejor dicho, la no-expresión de su rostro, se giró hacia él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, era casi como si se estuviera retando a sí mismo, ¿capaz o incapaz de sostener la mirada de Joonmyun?  
  
—Mmm. Pues sí. Bastante.  
  
—Tendrías que haberte apuntado a la de bibliotecarios, entonces. —Joonmyun se frotó las rodillas donde los pantalones se le habían ensuciado de polvo al apoyarlos en el suelo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Yifan—. Te habríamos enseñado a pensar, no a obedecer.  
  
 _Incapaz_. Yifan perdió el reto, apartó la vista y por un momento tuvo miedo de que Joonmyun pudiera leerle la mente o algo por el estilo porque sus palabras habían dado _justo_ en la diana. Pensar, no obedecer. Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Ojalá fuera tan simple. Lo parecía para todos los demás, y Yifan siempre pensaba que ojalá lo hubiera sido para él. Pero Joonmyun no tenía la culpa y probablemente sólo había sido una inofensiva provocación, una forma de seguir el juego de sarcasmo que el propio Yifan había comenzado, así que decidió echarse a reír y la tensión que había destellado durante un segundo en los ojos de Joonmyun, temeroso de haber dicho algo fuera de lugar, desapareció.  
  
—Soy mayor que tú, Joonmyun. No hay nada que puedas enseñarme —replicó en voz baja, con tono condescendiente, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir a ritmo normal y dando gracias por ello, porque había tal silencio en la estancia que temía que Joonmyun lo oyera.  
  
Joonmyun lo miró con los ojos algo entornados, pero maldita sea, ese chico nunca dejaba de sonreír.  
  
—Te sorprenderías.  
  
Ahí iba su corazón otra vez.  
  
  
Subieron las otras dos cajas en silencio, pero no era un silencio como el de la casa de los padres de Yifan en China, era un silencio cómodo que hacía poco había descubierto que podía compartir con Joonmyun.  
  
✩✩ Joonmyun no era de la clase de personas que necesitaba llenar el aire con palabras a cada minuto, porque sabía que el aire era para respirar y sabía también cuándo tenía que dejar que los demás lo hicieran. Para Yifan, al que le resultaba tan fácil asfixiarse en dudas, cada bocanada de aire limpio de inseguridad cerca de Joonmyun era como un soplo de vida. A lo mejor Yixing no estaba tan equivocado con su elección de términos. Pensaría en eso en otro momento. A Yifan le habían negado tantas cosas que había decidido que al menos, no se negaría nada a sí mismo. Pero por ahora quería disfrutar del silencio. ✩✩  
  
—Jongin es mi compañero de piso, ¿sabes? —dijo Joonmyun de repente, cuando ya estaban junto a la mesa en el piso de abajo, abriendo el precinto que sellaba las cajas y sacando torres de libros de su interior.  
  
—¿Mmm? —murmuró Yifan, indicándole que lo estaba escuchando. A veces, desde que habían dejado de hablar exclusivamente de libros, Joonmyun también hacía eso; ofrecer pedazos de sí mismo sin esperar nada a cambio, sin preguntar nada a cambio.  
  
—Sí. Vivo con él y con Jongdae. Éramos Kimkimkim en el instituto. Son como mis hermanos, sobre todo él.  
  
—Parece simpático. Un poco…  
  
—¿Inseguro? —completó Joonmyun.  
  
Yifan asintió con la cabeza, murmurando un «ajá».  
  
—Lo es. Bueno, no lo es siempre. No conmigo, ni con Jongdae o Sehun. Es bailarín, y en serio, tendrías que verlo, es otra persona en el escenario. Es como si cada parte de su cuerpo se moviera sin que él la controlara, y no puedes apartar la vista…  
  
Yifan había dejado de sacar libros y se quedó mirando a Joonmyun, cómo hablaba con tanto entusiasmo de Jongin, de sus recitales, de cómo había luchado por ingresar en una de las escuelas de baile más prestigiosas del país y daba clases a niños para pagar las matrículas. No entendía algunas de las cosas que decía, pero le gustaba ver la emoción con la que Joonmyun hablaba de las cosas que le gustaban y se dio cuenta de que apenas lo conocía, y de cuánto le encantaría hacerlo.  
  
—El caso es —prosiguió Joonmyun— que no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Se ha pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en estudios de baile o estudiando para terminar el instituto con todo aprobado y que sus padres no se pudieran quejar sobre lo que quería hacer que no ha tenido ocasión de salir, de conocer chicas, cosas así. —«¿Lo ves, Yixing? No es gay. Nadie lo es»—. Es decir, sí tuvo algo con un par de chicas en la universidad, pero nunca llegó a nada serio, ni siquiera parecía que le atrajeran en absoluto, sino que lo hacía porque… como que tenía que hacerlo, ¿comprendes? Y en definitiva… No tiene ni idea de nada. De lo que es que te guste alguien de verdad. Por eso parecía tan inseguro antes, creo.  
  
—¿Por eso? —preguntó Yifan. ¿Qué tenía que ver?  
  
—No era la primera vez que se cruzaba con Do Kyungsoo —explicó Joonmyun, levantando un dedo hacia el techo—. Kyungsoo cantaba en el coro de nuestro instituto, ¿recuerdas que se lo pregunté? En mi último año hicieron un recital con baile…  
  
—¿Coincidisteis todos en el instituto? —Claro. Jongin era «el bailarín», entonces—. Perdona —murmuró Yifan enseguida, al darse cuenta de que lo había interrumpido. Joonmyun hizo un gesto con la mano, desdeñando sus disculpas.  
  
—Sí, yo les sacaba un curso. El año que yo terminé, Jongin acababa de entrar y Kyungsoo estaba en segundo. El caso es que Jongin tenía el solo de baile y Kyungsoo el solo principal en aquel recital, ambos a la vez. Y Jongin estuvo dos semanas buscándolo con la mirada después de eso, fue raro. Ambos son cohibidos de por sí, pero cuando se encontraban juntos por lo que fuera se ponían tan nerviosos que hacían que me cohibiera hasta yo. Incluso Jongdae, y eso que Jongdae no tiene vergüenza ni la conoce. —Un punto para Yixing. Sí que había otros gays, aparte de él. De todas formas, nunca eran quienes le interesaban—. Luego parece que se le pasó, pero ya te lo he dicho, Jongin es como mi hermano, hay cosas que se notan. Y desde que le comenté que me había encontrado con Kyungsoo aquí, en la biblioteca, se ha estado dejando caer con excusas tontas.  
  
—Oh.  
  
—Tengo miedo de que esté confuso. Y no le gusta nada hablar de eso, se cierra en banda, lleva haciéndolo desde el instituto. No sé de qué se aterra tanto, ¿no es como si fuera a echarlo de casa ni nada? Estoy seguro de que ni él mismo sabe lo que siente. —Joonmyun pasó la mano por el lomo del libro que tenía en la mano, exasperado. El que estaba confuso era Yifan, porque no sabía a cuento de qué venía todo esto—. Sin embargo, cuando le he pedido que me acompañara a traerlo todo, se ha levantado de la cama como si tuviera un muelle en la espalda. Todo por la idea de poder ver a Kyungsoo. Seguro.  
  
Joonmyun se dio un golpecito con el puño en la mano abierta, como si fuera Sherlock Holmes y acabara de resolver un misterioso caso. Bueno, tal vez no fuera gay, pero cuando le habló de tener la mente abierta al conocerse no lo estaba diciendo por decir. Al menos aceptaba que hubiera hombres a los que les gustaban otros hombres. Se estaban acercando a un terreno demasiado personal y a Yifan empezaba a darle vueltas la cabeza.  
  
—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —cortó—. Quiero decir, yo no puedo ayudarte. No me conoce de nada. No pretenderás que me acerque a él, le ponga una mano en el hombro y le diga «te gustan los hombres, acéptalo», ¿no? Porque no tengo ganas de llevarme un puñetazo, la verdad.  
  
Joonmyun se echó a reír.  
  
—No, no. No sé. No espero ayuda, ni nada por el estilo. Pero estoy frustrado con todo esto, y simplemente es fácil hablar contigo. Me gusta que ya no nos limitemos a comentar libros —explicó, con una sonrisa.  
  
Era la primera vez que alguien le decía a Yifan que era fácil hablar con él. De hecho, estaba más acostumbrado a oír que no podía cerrarse de esa manera, que tenía que soltar algo de lo que llevaba en su interior. Casi siempre era por parte de Yixing, y eso que él era su mejor amigo. Su madre, por ejemplo, había desistido hacía tiempo.  
  
Yifan acababa de armarse de valor y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Joonmyun su opinión sobre las inclinaciones de Jongin cuando la puerta chirrió y Joonmyun levantó la cabeza para mirar quién entraba. De todos los días del mundo, alguien que no era _habitual_ había decidido entrar a buscar unos cuantos libros, y necesitaba la ayuda del bibliotecario, así que ahí se acabó su conversación. Yifan siguió sacando libros de las cajas mientras Joonmyun ayudaba a la señora que había entrado a encontrar un libro en lengua extranjera y un diccionario que pudiera sacar prestado, y para cuando volvió, el momento de preguntar ya había pasado; así que Yifan siguió en silencio.  
  
Pronto se hizo la hora de cerrar, y Joonmyun le ofreció llevarlo a su casa en coche, ya que tenía que volver conduciendo de todas formas. Yifan se obligó a rechazar su propuesta, a pesar de que había algo en él que se moría por ver a Joonmyun conduciendo. Se lo imaginaba frenando para dejar que un gato cruzara la calle y avanzando a veinte kilómetros por hora. No se habría quejado, cuanto más lento fuera, más tiempo podría pasar con él. Pero no, quería caminar y obligarse a estar solo un rato, quería pensar en las cosas que Joonmyun le había contado sobre él mismo y sobre Jongin, quería recordar su voz por el camino cuando le había dicho «es fácil hablar contigo».  
  
Cuando llegó a casa, se dio cuenta de que había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca, como siempre; de que se había conseguido distraer de lo que tomaba su mente por asalto cada día, como siempre; pero también de que esta vez no le había hecho falta pasar ni una página para ello.  
  
  


  
  
Cuando entró dos días después en la biblioteca, no vio a Joonmyun (ni a ninguna otra persona) por ningún lado.  
  
—¿Joonmyun? —susurró cuando llegó junto a su mesa y la encontró vacía.  
  
La cabeza de Joonmyun se asomó por detrás de la barandilla de las escaleras. Se había cortado el pelo; donde antes le caía el flequillo por la frente, ahora lo llevaba peinado hacia arriba y Yifan pensaba que era difícil encontrar a Joonmyun aún más atractivo pero en fin, la vida está llena de sorpresas. Y por si eso fuera poco, llevaba unos pantalones blancos; muy ajustados, como siempre. «Hoy va a ser un día duro», pensó Yifan, suspirando.  
  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yifan, extrañado, al verlo escondido detrás de la barandilla.  
  
Joonmyun se puso un dedo ante los labios y emitió un ligero sshh para que Yifan no hiciera ruido. Luego le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y volvió a subir un escalón y a desaparecer tras las escaleras. Yifan dejó su chaqueta en el perchero que había junto al sillón y subió las escaleras tan silenciosamente como pudo hasta donde estaba Joonmyun agachado, asomando los ojos por encima de la barandilla para mirar hacia el piso de arriba. Yifan se agachó junto a él, siguió su mirada y vio a Kyungsoo, más encogido que nunca sobre sus libros, y a Jongin, sentado enfrente, con los hombros también hundidos y moviendo un pie a un ritmo frenético. Yifan se giró lentamente para mirar a Joonmyun.  
  
—No me juzgues —dijo él, notando la mirada de Yifan encima suyo.  
  
—No te da vergüenza…  
  
—Estoy vigilando la biblioteca.  
  
—Creía que «no eras ningún guardia de seguridad».  
  
Joonmyun lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero acabó por sonreír, como siempre. Sus muslos se rozaban y Yifan respiró hondo.  
  
—Silencio. En las bibliotecas no se habla —dijo Joonmyun por fin.  
  
Yifan sonrió, lo cogió por el antebrazo y lo obligó a levantarse para que dejara de espiar a Jongin y Kyungsoo.  
  
—Anda, vamos, cuéntame qué está pasando aquí. —Notaba el pulso de Joonmyun en la muñeca, donde sus dedos estaban cerrados en torno a la misma, y estaba ligeramente acelerado. Si Yifan hubiera sido de otra manera, se habría emocionado, tal vez habría pensado que podía ser porque él lo estaba tocando. El labio inferior de Joonmyun volvía a sobresalir—. ¿Y eso que ha venido Jongin?  
  
Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, Joonmyun se sentó con una pierna apoyada en la mesa, y Yifan en su sillón granate, apoyando un codo sobre el respaldo y mirando a Joonmyun.  
  
—Pues no lo sé… Bueno, antes de ayer se me escapó lo de que habíamos visto a Kyungsoo durante la cena y Jongdae empezó a decirle cosas. Siempre de broma, creo, aunque a veces con Jongdae no se puede estar seguro. —Joonmyun se tironeaba de las mangas de su rebeca de color gris mientras hablaba—. El caso es que parece que Jongin se las tomó en serio. Y hoy ha aparecido con un libro de historia del ballet ruso y ha intentado hacerme creer que «tiene que estudiar».  
  
—¿Pero qué le dijo Jongdae? —preguntó Yifan.  
  
—Que tenía que dejar de comportarse como un niño, que las oportunidades no están ahí para siempre, que se lo iban a quitar… —Joonmyun levantó la vista e inclinó la cabeza al mirar a Yifan—. Yo qué sé, tonterías. Jongdae es así, es una persona con la que siempre te lo pasas bien y lo cierto es que da buenos consejos, pero… a veces se equivoca al elegir las palabras y el momento.  
  
—Mmm. —Yifan pensó en Chanyeol—. Sé lo que se siente.  
  
—Lo que me sorprende de verdad es que Jongin haya venido. Pensé que se cerraría como una ostra, pero no… aquí está, aprovechando la oportunidad. Casi me siento orgulloso.  
  
—Pero si tú no has hecho nada —dijo Yifan con una risita.  
  
Joonmyun lo miró con los ojos entornados y cambió de tema.  
  
—De todas formas, me pregunto cuántas semanas pasarán antes de que sean capaces de mantener una conversación decente. —Joonmyun se frotó la frente.  
  
—Bueno, a lo mejor Jongin te sorprende, como ha pasado ahora.  
  
—Eso espero. —Joonmyun sonrió.  
  
Yifan se preguntó qué garantías tenía Jongin de que Kyungsoo sentía o podía llegar a sentir lo mismo que él, como para haberse atrevido a venir hasta la biblioteca y sentarse justo frente a él. Yifan se preguntó si él podría ser así de valiente alguna vez, si sería capaz de acercarse a Joonmyun, cogerlo del brazo, sentir su pulso acelerado en las yemas de los dedos y _creerse_ que era por él. Lo miró de nuevo. Joonmyun estaba sentado todavía encima de la mesa, mirándose las manos y tirándose de las mangas de la chaqueta ligera gris que llevaba a pesar de que ya estaban casi a finales de abril y hacía calor. Se estaba mordiendo el labio y Yifan entendió cuánto se preocupaba en realidad por Jongin, que lo único que le importaba es que fuera feliz, sin importar a qué se debiera esa felicidad. Yifan no tenía hermanos, ni nadie que considerara tan cercano a él como parecían Joonmyun y Jongin, pero se imaginaba que eso era lo que debía hacer la familia. Frunció el ceño. No era momento para eso.  
  
Se puso en pie y fue hasta la estantería para coger un libro nuevo, porque ya había terminado de leer el que tenía entre manos el día anterior, cogió uno al azar y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no leía libros de autoayuda, aunque fuera por pasar el rato. Hacía unos tres meses. Se giró para volver a mirar a Joonmyun, disimuladamente, pero ya no estaba en la mesa. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar hacia las escaleras, por si Joonmyun había vuelto a sucumbir a la urgencia de espiar a Jongin, y la parte de atrás de su cabeza chocó contra algo cálido.  
  
—Bu —murmuró Joonmyun a su espalda, sonriendo—. ¿Qué vas a leer?  
  
—De verdad, tienes que quitarte esta manía, Joonmyun —siseó Yifan, pasándose una mano por el pelo para volver a colocarlo en su lugar—. ¿Tanto te cuesta acercarte como las personas normales si es para preguntarme lo que voy a leer?  
  
—Sí —respondió Joonmyun, sentándose en el brazo del sillón, con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Me gusta sorprender.  
  
—Pues nunca te he visto hacérselo al señor Choi. ¿O es que soy tu víctima favorita? —Ni siquiera el propio Yifan se creía que acabara de decir eso. Cerró la boca rápidamente, pero ya estaba dicho y no podía hacer que las palabras desaparecieran, por desgracia.  
  
—Aunque me acercara a él y le hablara al oído no se enteraría de que estoy ahí —dijo Joonmyun entre risas. Joonmyun jamás se tomaba nada a mal, todo le provocaba sonrisas y siempre conseguía que Yifan, que apenas hablaba pero cuando lo hacía parecía que hablaba de más, se sintiera mejor consigo mismo—. Está _muy_ sordo. Así que sí —le dio un golpecito con un dedo en el hombro—, eres mi víctima favorita.  
  
Yifan se quedó callado un instante, mirando cómo Joonmyun sonreía. Recordó cuando veía a Lu Han en los vestuarios o en el campo, sonriendo a sus compañeros de equipo y bromeando con ellos y Yifan no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero esto era diferente. Era mil veces mejor. Si Lu Han había sido como una pequeña estrella que le daba una luz tenue a sus días más tristes, Joonmyun era el sol, lo llenaba todo de un brillo cegador y lo envolvía con su calidez; y por alguna razón el sol pensaba que Yifan, un satélite que había perdido su órbita y vagaba sin rumbo, era interesante. ¿Cómo podría _no_ enamorarse de él?  
  
—De todas formas nunca consigues asustarme —dijo Yifan, sonriendo con una suficiencia absolutamente fingida.  
  
—Eso es porque no quiero _asustarte_ —respondió Joonmyun—. Sólo quiero que de repente, te des cuenta de que estoy ahí.  
  
Su sonrisa era brillante como el sol, desde luego. Era una buena comparación. No sabía con qué intención había dicho eso Joonmyun, pero Yifan pensó que no podía ser más acertado. A veces llegaba a la biblioteca después de un mal día en el trabajo, o de un mal día en general porque su madre había vuelto a llamarlo y no se había atrevido a coger la llamada. Se sentaba en el sillón como si se escondiera del mundo en él, como un animal herido que se oculta para lamerse las heridas; y de repente aparecía Joonmyun, con sus pantalones absurdamente ajustados y su nuevo corte de pelo y sus mangas dadas de sí y era como si no hubiera habido heridas desde el principio. El libro había quedado olvidado sobre su regazo. Yifan ni siquiera se acordaba ya del título.  
  
—Oh. —Yifan no fue capaz de decir nada más. Joonmyun lo estaba mirando casi con cariño y Yifan no sabía si podía manejar todo esto.  
  
Estaba enamorado como sólo se enamoran los idiotas, sin remedio y sin esperanza.  
  
La puerta chirrió.  
  
—¡Ah! Ha entrado alguien —dijo Joonmyun animadamente—. Voy a echar un vistazo. Disfruta de tu libro —le dijo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.  
  
No le importaba que Joonmyun no fuera a corresponderlo nunca. Yifan nunca había sentido amor real, por lo menos como lo sentía por Joonmyun, porque creía que para enamorarse de otros, primero había que tener algo que ofrecer, y él estaba vacío. Creía que antes había que quererse a uno mismo, y esa era su asignatura pendiente. Pero con Joonmyun se sentía distinto, hablaba con él y sabía que Joonmyun no esperaba recibir nada más que sus palabras, que no esperaba nada de él, y para Yifan era un alivio cuando había pasado toda su vida rodeado de gente que tenía unas expectativas puestas en él que no había sido capaz de cumplir. Joonmyun era comodidad y tranquilidad y hablar sin pensarse las cosas más de dos veces, aunque a veces se arrepintiera de lo que decía. El simple hecho de que existiera alguien que lo hacía sentirse así era suficiente, al menos de momento. Yifan sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose para leer, pero de repente se oyó un sonido ahogado al otro lado de la planta baja.  
  
—¡¿Estás bien?! —Era la voz de Joonmyun. Yifan se levantó como accionado por un resorte, con la respiración agitada—. ¡Yifan! ¡¡Yifan!!  
  
Cruzó el pasillo a la velocidad del rayo y encontró a Joonmyun agachado al final del último pasillo de estanterías, junto a la puerta. Ante él se veía una silueta agachada y Yifan se apresuró a ir hasta él. Era un niño, que no tendría más de siete años. Joonmyun estaba intentando que levantara la cabeza, pero sólo se oían los sollozos del niño y cada vez hundía más la cabeza entre sus brazos, que tenía cruzados sobre las rodillas.  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yifan, alarmado, poniendo una mano sobre el bracito del niño.  
  
—No lo sé… —Joonmyun parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios—. Cuando me levanté para ver quién había entrado no vi a nadie, pero oí unos ruidos raros y cuando llegué aquí estaba así…  
  
Joonmyun le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y empezó a acariciarle el pelo. Se acercó un poco más a él.  
  
—Tranquilo, está bien… —murmuró Joonmyun con tono tranquilizador—. No pasa nada, ¿vale?  
  
Consiguió colar la mano entre los brazos del niño y levantarle la cabeza. Yifan sintió que alguien le cogía el corazón y lo estrujaba en un puño cuando vio la sangre que se mezclaba con las lágrimas del niño. Oyó como la respiración de Joonmyun se detenía por unos instantes.  
  
—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó Yifan al niño, despacio, cogiéndolo de la mano, pero el niño no contestaba.  
  
Joonmyun lo cogió de la otra mano y le puso una mano en la mejilla que llevaba un poco amoratada. Tenía el labio y una ceja partidos y no dejaba de llorar, y Yifan cerró los puños porque no entendía cómo alguien podía ser capaz de dejar a un niño en este estado.  
  
—Yifan —dijo Joonmyun, serio como Yifan no lo había oído nunca—. Vamos hacia la mesa. Hay un pequeño botiquín, tenemos que curarle la ceja al menos para que no le entre sangre al ojo.  
  
Entre los dos consiguieron que el niño se pusiera de pie y los siguiera hasta el otro lado de la sala. Lo sentaron en el sillón de Yifan y para entonces el niño había dejado de llorar, y cuando Joonmyun fue a soltar su mano para ir a buscar el botiquín, la apretó ligeramente con los deditos antes de soltarla. Joonmyun lo miró como si algo se rompiera en su interior y a Yifan le dolía el corazón de verdad. Cuando volvió con una pequeña caja blanca, sus ojos estaban brillantes. Se arrodilló delante del niño y abrió la caja, sacando una gasa y un pequeño frasco.  
  
—Es sólo agua oxigenada, no tengo nada más aquí. Puede que te escueza un poco pero aguanta, ¿vale? —dijo Joonmyun, humedeciendo la gasa con un poco del líquido transparente.  
  
Cuando la gasa tocó la ceja del niño y limpió la sangre que había goteado hasta el párpado, el niño siseó y Yifan le apretó un poco la mano.  
  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Yifan para distraerlo. Joonmyun lo miraba como si se estuviera disculpando.  
  
—Ji… Jimin —respondió el pequeño con voz aguda, y finalizó la frase con un sollozo.  
  
—Yo soy Yifan, y él es Joonmyun. ¿Tienes alguna bebida favorita, Jimin?  
  
El niño se lo pensó un momento, mirándolo directamente con ojos grandes y ligeramente caídos.  
  
— _Banana milk_ —murmuró.  
  
—¿Te gustaría que fuera al GS25 que hay en la esquina y te comprara uno? —Joonmyun lo miraba de reojo mientras curaba cuidadosamente las heridas de Jimin. Éste ya no parecía tan alterado, y asintió con la cabeza de forma breve ante la propuesta de Yifan.  
  
Yifan le sonrió y Joonmyun sonrió aún más.  
  
—Gracias —musitó.  
  
—No es nada. Vuelvo enseguida. Vamos a dejar que se tranquilice un rato antes de preguntarle nada, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Yifan. Joonmyun asintió y Yifan se dirigió a la puerta, volviendo la cabeza en varias ocasiones. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de Joonmyun cuando habían visto la cara del niño.  
  
  
Cuando regresó de la tienda con una bolsa llena de botes de banana milk y unas cuantas cajas de tiritas que había comprado por si acaso, vio a Jimin sentado aún en su sillón. A su lado estaban Joonmyun y Jongin de pie, y Kyungsoo arrodillado justo enfrente. Al acercarse, vio que Kyungsoo le estaba tocando la cara y entonces recordó todos los manuales de medicina que se había llevado prestados aquel día, así que supuso que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
—¿Te duele si te aprieto un poco aquí…? —le estaba preguntando Kyungsoo a Jimin cuando Yifan se acercó a ellos mientras presionaba con dos dedos en su mejilla. El niño asintió, mordiéndose el labio.  
  
—¿Sabe lo que hace? —le preguntó Yifan a Joonmyun.  
  
—Está en último año de medicina —murmuró Jongin—. Al menos, sabe más que todos nosotros.  
  
—Toma —le dijo Yifan a Kyungsoo—. He comprado tiritas. Pensé que a lo mejor harían falta.  
  
Kyungsoo cogió las cajitas y las examinó, y se quedó con una de puntos rusos, unas pequeñas tiritas que servían para cerrar heridas y brechas.  
  
—Éstas me vendrán bien —dijo Kyungsoo en voz baja—. Gracias. —Cuando hablaba, iba bajando de volumen cada vez más, y para cuando llegaba al final de las frases Yifan ya apenas lo entendía; pero tenía el rostro serio y estaba muy centrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Kyungsoo empezó a pegarle las tiritas con cuidado sobre la ceja.  
  
—No he conseguido que me cuente lo que le ha pasado… —dijo Joonmyun con tono lleno de preocupación, sin quitarle los ojos a Jimin de encima—. Tampoco he querido presionarlo mucho, pero…  
  
—No pasa nada. —Yifan miró su reloj. Ya eran las seis y media—. Pero en algún momento tendrá que volver a casa, ¿no? ¿Ha dicho dónde vive?  
  
Joonmyun negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No ha dicho nada. Jongin ha bajado a preguntarme si quería volver con él en coche y cuando lo ha visto, ha subido corriendo a llamar a Kyungsoo. Sólo ha contestado a las preguntas que Kyungsoo le ha hecho sobre si le dolía o no.  
  
Yifan miró a Jimin, que estaba sentado en el borde del sillón con la mirada gacha. Ya no lloraba, pero su labio inferior estaba proyectado hacia delante, como hacía Joonmyun cuando se quedaba pensativo.  
  
—Sigo diciendo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos tranquilo un rato —comentó Kyungsoo, poniéndose en pie y frotándose los vaqueros—. Echadle un ojo vosotros dos mientras tanto, por favor. Y si vuelve a sangrar o lo que sea, llamadme enseguida. —Kyungsoo hizo ademán de volver a subir escaleras arriba, pero se dio la vuelta para mirar la bolsa que Yifan sostenía—. ¿Eso estaba refrigerado? —preguntó. Yifan asintió—. Probablemente le salga un buen hematoma en la mejilla izquierda. Ponedle uno de esos botes envuelto con alguna tela contra la mejilla, para que no se le inflame tanto.  
  
Joonmyun se apresuró a coger una de las botellitas, y miró alrededor, pero no encontró ninguna tela, así que se quitó su propia chaqueta y envolvió el bote con una de las mangas antes de presionarlo con cuidado contra la mejilla de Jimin. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta debajo, sus brazos eran delgados pero fuertes, y completamente blancos como la nieve, como Yifan se los había imaginado más de una vez, y más de dos. Parecían suaves.  
  
—Yifan, dale otro bote a él para que se lo tome —le dijo Joonmyun—. Y dale otro a Jongin, por la ayuda. —No dejaba de estar pendiente de Jimin ni un segundo.  
  
—¿Yo? Si no he hecho nada —respondió Jongin, arqueando las cejas—. Sólo he llamado a Kyungsoo.  
  
—Bueno, ya es bastante. A mí no se me había ocurrido. Además, luego nos vas a llevar en coche hasta casa de Jimin.  
  
Jongin se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada. Yifan sacó los dos botes, abrió el de Jimin y se los dio. Jimin empezó a dar pequeños sorbos, mientras Joonmyun seguía sosteniendo el bote frío envuelto con su chaqueta.  
  
—No… No hace falta —musitó Jimin de repente—. No hace falta ir en coche. Vivo cerca. Puedo ir solo.  
  
—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó Joonmyun enseguida, parecía más animado ahora que había conseguido sacarle unas palabras al niño.  
  
—Al cruzar la calle. Un poco más abajo.  
  
—¿Te sabes el teléfono de tus papás? ¿Quieres que los llamemos para que te recojan?  
  
—¡No! —exclamó el niño—. Volveré a casa más tarde. ¿Puedo… Puedo quedarme un rato más aquí?  
  
Joonmyun abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido. Miró a Yifan, pero éste tampoco dijo nada, no sabía qué podía decir.  
  
—¿Quieres… contarnos lo que ha pasado, Jimin? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —preguntó Joonmyun con cautela.  
  
Jimin se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Joonmyun se quedó mirándolo un instante más, y al final sonrió.  
  
—Está bien. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el rato que quieras. Anda, sujétate esto fuerte, ¿vale? —le dijo, y el niño levantó la mano para sostener el bote contra su mejilla—. ¿Te gusta leer, Jimin?  
  
El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Pero no tengo muchos libros —murmuró después.  
  
Joonmyun le dirigió una sonrisa, y luego desvió la mirada hasta Yifan.  
  
—Quédate con él un momento, ¿vale? Enseguida vuelvo —dijo, y subió corriendo las escaleras. A Yifan no le dio tiempo a hacer preguntas.  
  
Se sentó junto a Jimin, que seguía dando pequeños sorbitos del bote de plástico, y le separó con cuidado el bote que tenía contra la cara. La zona estaba enrojecida e hinchada a pesar del frío que le estaban aplicando. Como había dicho Kyungsoo, probablemente le saldría un moratón. Yifan se quedó un rato en silencio, porque simplemente no sabía qué decir. Quería saber lo que le había pasado al niño, pero a la vez, ¿qué podía hacer él cuando se enterara?  
  
—Escucha, Jimin… —comenzó a hablar, pero oyó los pasos apresurados de Joonmyun bajando las escaleras. Llevaba los brazos cargados de libros, que dejó justo delante de ellos dos, y empezó a mostrárselos al niño.  
  
—¡Mira, puedes elegir el que quieras y quedarte a leerlo! ¿Qué te parece? —le dijo Joonmyun con una sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más amable que Yifan había visto en sus labios hasta ahora, y se sintió como en el relato de El pozo y el péndulo, él estaba atrapado en el fondo de un pozo, y el péndulo que oscilaba sobre él, avanzando inexorablemente, eran sus ganas cada vez más fuertes de besar los labios de Joonmyun y _sentir_ su sonrisa en lugar de sólo verla. El filo eran sus dudas. Parecía que esa sonrisa surtía tanto efecto en Jimin como en Yifan, porque el niño mostró también una sonrisa breve y se arrodilló junto a Joonmyun para buscar entre los libros que le ofrecía.  
  
Yifan se sentía extraño, como si algo le oprimiera el pecho. Cogió su libro y lo abrió por la primera página, y en las siguientes dos horas apenas consiguió leer diez frases. Su mente se escapaba hasta Joonmyun, que estaba leyendo en voz alta con Jimin, consiguiendo que el niño hablara cada vez más e incluso soltara alguna risa. La opresión en el pecho de Yifan era cada vez más fuerte pero, extrañamente, le daba ganas de sonreír. Kyungsoo y Jongin bajaron del piso de arriba a las ocho y media, y se detuvieron junto a la mesa de Joonmyun.  
  
—Hyung —llamó Jongin—, ¿vas a querer que volvamos juntos en coche entonces?  
  
Joonmyun miró su reloj como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba mientras leía con el niño, y le sonrió a Jongin.  
  
—No, Jongin-ah, no te preocupes —respondió—. Quiero llevar a Jimin a casa yo mismo. Seguro que Yifan me acompañará, ¿verdad?  
  
Yifan asintió casi sin pensarlo. Por la sonrisa de Joonmyun siempre valía la pena no pensar, era la conclusión a la que había llegado tras esos meses de hablar con él.  
  
—De acuerdo —dijo Jongin. Se giró y vio que Kyungsoo ya estaba avanzando por el pasillo, así que se despidió torpemente con la mano y salió corriendo tras él. Yifan juraría, _juraría_ haber oído como Jongin le decía a Kyungsoo que podía llevarlo a él, si quería. También juraría haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Kyungsoo antes de que dieran la vuelta a la estantería de la esquina y desaparecieran de su vista. Joonmyun volvía a estar absorto en la lectura con Jimin, que leía en voz alta con algo de inseguridad, encadenando sílaba tras sílaba lentamente.  
  
  
  


Yifan odiaba tener que ser él el que rompiera el momento, pero se estaba haciendo tarde, ya hacía tiempo que había pasado la hora de cerrar y era un día como cualquier otro, de los que él tendría que madrugar para trabajar a la mañana siguiente.  
  
—Joonmyun… —murmuró, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención—. Ya es tarde. Sus padres estarán preocupados.  
  
Tanto Joonmyun como Jimin alzaron la vista y Yifan sintió que se encogía un poco ante los dos pares de ojos negros y brillantes que se habían clavado en él. Joonmyun sacó un poco el labio inferior hacia afuera, miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y suspiró.  
  
—Tienes razón —dijo, y luego miró a Jimin—. Jimin, vamos a llevarte de vuelta a casa, ¿vale? Pero tendrás que guiarnos tú.  
  
El niño asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía el ceño fruncido. Cuando lo recogieron todo y salieron por la puerta, Yifan se dio cuenta de que Joonmyun no llevaba chaqueta, porque se había quedado mojada al envolver con ella el bote. Él tampoco había cogido ninguna, ya que con el calor de la tarde no había pensado que fuera necesaria al ir hacia la biblioteca y porque no había pensado que se le fuera a hacer tan tarde; pero ahora, de noche, el aire era más fresco y Joonmyun se cruzó de brazos enseguida, con la piel de gallina. Jimin empezó a caminar con la cabeza gacha, levantando un dedo y diciendo «es por aquí». Vaciló un poco antes de poner un pie en un pequeño parque que había junto a la biblioteca, pero cuando vio que estaba vacío, lo cruzó rápidamente. Cuanto más deprisa caminaban, más cortaba el viento y Joonmyun ya estaba encogido sobre sí mismo. No supo por qué lo hizo, supuso que fue su instinto el que lo obligó a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Joonmyun, y el chico encajaba perfectamente ahí. Yifan notó como Joonmyun se quedaba tenso un segundo antes de relajarse ante el contacto, y el estómago le dio un vuelco al pensar que podía haberlo incomodado. _No te emociones tanto, Wu Yifan._  
  
—¿Te… te molesta? —preguntó—. Lo siento, pero es que parecía que te ibas a morir de frío y…  
  
—No —dijo Joonmyun, acelerando el paso para que Jimin no se les adelantara demasiado—. No me molesta. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido, nada más —explicó, y le mostró una breve sonrisa.  
  
—Bueno, no podías ser siempre tú el que me sorprenda a mí —dijo Yifan, y se atrevió a estrecharlo un poco más contra su cuerpo cuando sintió que lo recorría un escalofrío—. Jimin, ¿está muy lejos aún?  
  
—No —respondió el niño—. Justo pasado el parque. Ya estamos.  
  
Llegaron ante una pequeña casa de una planta, pero en lugar de llamar al timbre, Jimin se sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo y abrió la verja. No parecía que hubiera luz en ninguna habitación.  
  
—¿Es que no hay nadie, Jimin? —preguntó Joonmyun, consternado.  
  
—No. Mi papá está trabajando aún, pero estará a punto de volver con la cena.  
  
—¿Y tu mamá?  
  
—Ella… no está —contestó Jimin. No dijo nada más, pero su expresión hablaba por él. Joonmyun abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio y Yifan apretó un poco con la mano que tenía sobre su hombro.  
  
—¿Quieres que esperemos contigo hasta que tu padre vuelva? —propuso Yifan.  
  
El niño se negó, les dio las gracias y cerró la puerta tras él después de hacer una reverencia. Joonmyun seguía mordiéndose el labio cuando emprendieron el camino hacia la parada del autobús.  
  
—Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado —dijo Joonmyun mientras esperaban. Ambos estaban sentados en el banco, con los hombros y los brazos pegados. Joonmyun tiritaba levemente. No había nadie más en la parada.  
  
—Intenta no preocuparte demasiado. A lo mejor ni siquiera lo volvemos a ver. —La mirada que le dirigió Joonmyun le hizo arrepentirse enseguida de lo que había dicho—. O bueno, quiero decir, ya sabemos dónde vive, ¿podemos ir a verlo?  
  
—Supongo que sí… —Joonmyun parecía triste.  
  
—Joonmyun, no sé muy bien en qué estás pensando pero espero que sepas que nada de esto es culpa tuya.  
  
—Ya, ya lo sé —respondió—. Sé que no es culpa mía, pero sigue dándome pena. No sé, no puedo evitarlo. Cuando lo he visto acurrucado contra la pared de la biblioteca, llorando… Cuando he visto cómo llevaba la cara…  
  
—Se te ha revuelto el estómago. —Yifan apretó los labios—. Te entiendo. A mí también. Pero no pienses en eso. —En un arranque de atrevimiento, Yifan le puso la mano sobre la rodilla. Joonmyun no se movió. A pesar de los escalofríos y de la piel de gallina que le cubría los brazos, Yifan notaba su piel cálida a través de la tela del pantalón—. ¿No te parece que se le veía muy feliz mientras estabas leyendo con él?  
  
Joonmyun alzó la vista, con cierta curiosidad reflejada en los ojos.  
  
—¿Tú crees? —Sus labios formaron una pequeña O al terminar de formular la pregunta. El corazón de Yifan dio un triple salto mortal.  
  
—Sí, estoy seguro. Incluso parece que se ha puesto un poco triste por no poder terminar el último cuento de Pororo.  
  
—Era un cuento muy interesante —dijo Joonmyun, asintiendo con la cabeza, y estaba muy serio. A Yifan se le escapó una risita, y Joonmyun volvió a mirarlo—. Yifan. Gracias.  
  
—¿Por?  
  
—No sé. Por estar ahí. —Yifan rezó porque la brisa de la noche ahogara los esfuerzos de su corazón por salirse de su pecho—. Nunca te he preguntado por qué vienes todos los días sin falta a la biblioteca, pero hoy más que nunca, me he alegrado de que estuvieras ahí conmigo.  
  
Yifan tragó saliva, sintió perfectamente cómo su nuez subía y bajaba en su garganta. Joonmyun no apartaba la vista de sus pupilas. Yifan se sentía algo mareado y tuvo que apartar él la mirada.  
  
—Yo me alegro de haber sido de ayuda.  
  
Aunque Yifan miraba al frente, sentía que Joonmyun seguía mirándolo.  
  
—¿Por qué vienes todos los días a la biblioteca, Yifan? ¿Puedo saberlo? —preguntó Joonmyun en voz baja.  
  
Yifan cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta para devolverle la mirada a Joonmyun.  
  
—Es un secreto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Algún día te lo contaré, pero entonces tú tendrás que contestar a otra pregunta a cambio.  
  
—Puedo contestar ahora. Pregunta lo que quieras. —Yifan sonreía, pero Joonmyun seguía serio. Las gafas se le estaban resbalando por el puente de la nariz, y Yifan no pudo evitar poner un dedo índice sobre ellas, con cuidado de no tocar los cristales, y empujarlas hacia arriba. Su mente era un hervidero de preguntas en ese momento, la verdad, desde «¿por qué pareces tan cómodo con los niños?» y «¿qué harías por cumplir tus sueños?» hasta «¿te apartarías si te besara ahora mismo?».  
  
—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Yifan esperaba que aún le quedara mucho tiempo por delante para hacer esas preguntas, y tal vez entonces estaría preparado para responder las de Joonmyun.  
  
Joonmyun sonrió por vez primera, con sinceridad.  
  
—¿Eso es todo lo que quieres saber? —dijo, divertido—. El lila. Me gusta el color lila.  
  
—Es un color bonito —contestó Yifan, y pasó un instante antes de que hiciera otra pregunta, cambiando de tema—. ¿Qué autobús tienes que coger?  
  
—Creía que sólo valía una pregunta —respondió Joonmyun, y seguía sin apartar la vista, y Yifan iba a derretirse porque estaban _demasiado_ cerca—. Cojo el azul, el 301. Ah. Ya viene por ahí. —Joonmyun se levantó y sacó su cartera con la T-card. Yifan sintió un escalofrío donde la piel de Joonmyun se acababa de separar de la suya.  
  
El autobús paró justo delante de ellos, y Joonmyun se acercó a la puerta delantera, que ya se estaba abriendo.  
  
—¿No coges éste? —preguntó antes de subir, mientras un par de personas bajaban del autobús.  
  
—No, tengo que coger otra línea.  
  
—¿Tienes que esperar mucho? Podría esperar contigo, si quieres… —ofreció Joonmyun, mirando nerviosamente hacia el interior del autobús por si el conductor le llamaba la atención por no subir.  
  
Yifan miró su reloj.  
  
—No tardará mucho en llegar, no te preocupes. Estará al caer.  
  
—Lleva cuidado.  
  
Yifan se echó a reír.  
  
—No sufras, sé defenderme —dijo Yifan—. Y me va a tocar defenderte a ti del conductor, como tardes mucho más en subir.  
  
—Ya voy, ya voy… —le estaba diciendo Joonmyun al conductor del autobús—. Gracias otra vez, Yifan. Por todo.  
  
—Deja de dar las gracias por todo —respondió Yifan—. A veces me hace sentir pena por no poder hacer nada más.  
  
Joonmyun inclinó la cabeza. Yifan casi podía leer en sus ojos la pregunta que no llegó a salir de sus labios. «¿Qué otra cosa querrías hacer?». Agradeció que siguiera siendo una pregunta muda, porque así no se vería obligado a contestarla.  
  
—¡Venga, sube ya! —lo apremió Yifan—. O te va a dejar tirado de verdad.  
  
Joonmyun vaciló un segundo, pero acabó por sonreírle y darse la vuelta para entrar al autobús.  
  
—¿Te veré mañana? —le preguntó mientras sonaba el pitido de su T-card al pasarla contra el lector.  
  
—Esa pregunta es fácil —respondió Yifan—. Sí, claro que sí.  
  
Joonmyun se despidió con la mano y una amplia sonrisa mientras el autobús se alejaba, y apenas un minuto después, llegó el que Yifan tenía que coger. Durante todo el trayecto e incluso después de llegar a casa, le dio vueltas a la forma en que Joonmyun lo había mirado, al tono de su voz mientras le preguntaba por qué iba a la biblioteca todos los días, sin falta. «Para leer. Para olvidar. Y ahora, para verte.» Yifan cerró los ojos, tumbado en la cama, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quedó dormido con una sensación cálida en el pecho, una calidez maravillosa.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Cuando descolgó el teléfono la tarde del viernes, en la biblioteca, con el libro cerrado sobre el regazo y los ojos fijos en la franja de piel de la parte baja de la espalda de Joonmyun que quedaba al descubierto porque éste estaba de puntillas, intentando colocar libros en uno de los estantes más altos, Yifan se sorprendió al oír que le hablaban en chino sin vacilaciones hasta que su cerebro sintonizó que se trataba de la voz de Zitao.  
  
—¿Dónde te metes? —le preguntó su amigo, y Yifan se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable. Ni Zitao ni Chanyeol sabían nada de Joonmyun, porque no había visto apenas a Zitao últimamente y porque Chanyeol estaba demasiado ocupado hablando de su propia vida privada y de la tal Hyelim como para preocuparse por la de sus amigos.  
  
—Lo siento, Taozi. He estado muy liado con el trabajo —mintió, sin saber por qué.  
  
—¿Tienes un rato esta tarde? Está claro que si tengo que esperar a que me llames tú…  
  
Yifan sabía que Zitao no le guardaría rencor, y que aunque lo más probable es que supiera que no había estado liado con el trabajo en absoluto, no haría más preguntas.  
  
—Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Yifan. Era lo justo, devolverle todos los favores implícitos que Zitao le concedía.  
  
—Pasaré por tu casa con la bici a las ocho y media. Sal a la puerta, y lo de siempre. Río Han.  
  
Yifan se miró el reloj. Si tenía que llegar hasta casa y cambiarse de ropa, no podía tardar mucho más en marcharse.  
  
—Perfecto —dijo, y levantó la vista para buscar a Joonmyun con la mirada. Ya no estaba colocando libros, ni en ninguna parte de la planta que Yifan divisara—. Nos vemos luego entonces.  
  
Zitao colgó y Yifan se levantó, temiendo que Joonmyun estuviera espiando otra vez a Jongin y Kyungsoo, que estaban en el piso de arriba y hoy habían entrado juntos a la biblioteca. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras pero Joonmyun no estaba ahí, así que subió al piso de arriba. Vio a los dos chicos sentados en una de las mesas rectangulares, aún uno enfrente del otro, pero esta vez se los veía más relajados, hablando en susurros de vez en cuando; y también divisó a Joonmyun, plantado en medio del pasillo con las manos en las caderas, mirando a un lado y a otro, como si estuviera calculando algo. Sintió la tentación de acercarse sigilosamente y sorprenderlo, pero Jongin y Kyungsoo estaban ahí estudiando (o algo) y Yifan no quería molestar, así que se guardó esa tentación junto con todas las demás.  
  
—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó a Joonmyun cuando llegó a su lado.  
  
—¿Mmm? —Joonmyun murmuró algo sin mirarlo, levantando la vista hacia el techo—. Nada, pensar.  
  
—¿En qué piensas? —insistió Yifan. Joonmyun llevaba sólo una camisa blanca, sin chaquetas ligeras ni nada por encima esta vez, y Yifan no pudo evitar notar que el primer botón estaba desabrochado. Quiso mirar más de cerca. Entonces Joonmyun giró el rostro para sonreírle.  
  
—Mi secreto. ¿Te acuerdas?  
  
—Me acuerdo, sí. —Asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Sigue siendo secreto, o puedes contármelo ya?  
  
—Por ahora sigue siendo secreto. —Joonmyun soltó una risita, y Yifan estaba casi seguro de que pretendía que fuera provocadora—. Pero creo que podré hablarte de ello muy pronto.  
  
—Oh. Pues nada. Esperaré, entonces. —Entonces Yifan recordó por qué había subido—. Ah, me ha surgido algo, voy a marcharme ya.  
  
Por un momento, por una milésima de segundo, pareció que Joonmyun estaba contrariado, que le iba a pedir que se quedara más tiempo, que no se fuera todavía. Pero fue un momento tan breve que Yifan lo archivó bajo la etiqueta de «producto de su imaginación».  
  
—Vale —respondió Joonmyun, con una sonrisa casi cegadora—. Pásalo bien el fin de semana. Espera, bajo contigo, tengo que subir unas cosas.  
  
—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Yifan mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
  
—No, es muy poca cosa, en serio. Subir una caja pequeña. Hoy he traído alguna más.  
  
—Tú sabrás para qué quieres todas esas cajas —dijo Yifan, exasperado, porque Joonmyun se negaba a darle detalles.  
  
—Ya te he dicho que lo sabrás pronto, ¡no preguntes más o no te lo diré nunca! —bromeó Joonmyun.  
  
—Que no se te caigan encima entonces —respondió Yifan—. Nos vemos, Joonmyun.  
  
Dejó a Joonmyun junto a la mesa, despidiéndolo con la mano, y sintió que cada día una minúscula parte de su ser se quedaba ahí, junto a él.  
  
  
  
La fortuna quiso que no le diera tiempo a echarlo de menos, porque después de un buen rato de pedalear con Zitao por la orilla del río Han, Yifan divisó no muy lejos unas manos blancas casi cubiertas por completo por una sudadera azul oscuro y un corte de pelo que le resultaban familiares.  
  
—Tao, ven por aquí un momento —dijo Yifan, desviándose ligeramente hacia la izquierda para ir hacia él.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Zitao, confuso.  
  
—Nada, he visto a un amigo. Vamos a saludarlo, anda.  
  
Ambos pedalearon hasta donde estaba Joonmyun con otros dos chicos. También iban en bicicleta, uno de ellos era aproximadamente de la estatura de Joonmyun, tenía las cejas rectas y una sonrisa curiosa; el otro era más alto y delgado, con el pelo claro y el semblante algo serio.  
  
—¡Joonmyun! —exclamó Yifan, y Joonmyun se giró inmediatamente al oír que alguien decía su nombre. A Yifan le habría encantado tener una cámara de fotos para inmortalizar la sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro al verlo y guardarla para siempre.  
  
—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que montabas en bicicleta —dijo Joonmyun, sonriente. No llevaba gafas, y ahora Yifan podía ver unas levísimas arruguitas que se formaban junto a sus ojos cuando sonreía con toda claridad.  
  
—Bueno, él es el «algo» que me ha surgido —respondió, señalando a Zitao—. Se llama Zitao, es la persona que se preocupa de sacarme de cuando en cuando para que «no se me quede el culo cuadrado de estar sentado siempre trabajando y leyendo», ¿no era así? —Yifan recitó de memoria lo que su amigo siempre le reprochaba y miró a Zitao con una sonrisa.  
  
Zitao saludó a Joonmyun con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa. Joonmyun le devolvió una aún más amplia.  
  
—Estos son Jongdae y Sehun —dijo Joonmyun, señalando a los dos chicos que había a su lado. Jongdae el de las cejas rectas, Sehun el más alto—. Jongdae es mi otro compañero de piso, y Sehun trabaja con Jongin. Todos nos conocemos desde hace mucho.  
  
Ambos los saludaron, pero Yifan no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Joonmyun. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, por debajo de la rodilla, y la piel de sus piernas era incluso más blanca que la de sus brazos. La sudadera le estaba enorme. Joonmyun inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad al notar la extremada atención que Yifan le estaba prestando.  
  
—Qué raro es verte sin gafas —comentó Yifan, por decir algo.  
  
—Ahora lleva lentillas, su coordinación no da para subirse las gafas y mantener recto el manillar al mismo tiempo —dijo Jongdae con sorna, y Joonmyun hizo ademán de golpearle, pero se estaba riendo—. ¡Pero no pasa nada, todos queremos a nuestro Junmen tal y como es!  
  
Yifan sonrió, no sabía a qué se debía, pero sonrió. Le gustaba ver a Joonmyun feliz.  
  
—Bueno, no os entretenemos más. —Yifan sentía la mirada curiosa de Zitao clavada en él, porque una de los mejores y los peores rasgos de su amigo es que _siempre_ lo notaba todo—. Eh… pasadlo bien.  
  
El mismo gesto engañoso que había visto antes, en la biblioteca, volvió a cruzar el rostro de Joonmyun, o la imaginación de Yifan, para el caso. «No te vayas aún.»  
  
—¡Vosotros también! —respondió Joonmyun—. Nos vemos el lunes.  
  
Con eso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a pedalear, y Yifan se quedó clavado en el sitio. Zitao carraspeó.  
  
—Yo seré «algo», pero sé que ese no es sólo «un amigo». —Eran las malditas artes marciales chinas, con todo eso de agudizar la mente, Yifan estaba seguro. Suspiró.  
  
—No lo es. Para mí. —respondió, porque ¿de qué le servía ocultarlo? —. Pero no al revés.  
  
—Ouch. Lo siento —dijo Zitao, apoyando los antebrazos en el manillar. Parecía realmente apenado—. ¿Es seguro? ¿Ya lo has hablado con él?  
  
Yifan se mordió el labio, recordando esos breves momentos en los que se había permitido dudar. Esas veces en las que la mano de Joonmyun había permanecido un segundo de más sobre su hombro o su rodilla, en las que su boca se había acercado un centímetro más a su oído. Negó con la cabeza, porque esas dudas generaban expectativas y el filo de las expectativas rotas abría heridas más profundas que ningún otro.  
  
—No. Supongo que algún día tendré que hacerlo, pero…  
  
—¡Yifan!  
  
La voz de Joonmyun le llegó desde atrás, y Yifan giró tan rápido la cabeza que casi le crujió el cuello.  
  
—¿Joonmyun?  
  
El chico venía pedaleando a toda velocidad, sin aliento; Yifan pudo ver a Jongdae y Sehun unos cien metros más adelante, en la lejanía, pedaleando detrás de Joonmyun. Yifan también pedaleó para ir a su encuentro, dejando atrás a Zitao y pidiéndole que lo esperara ahí.  
  
—He cambiado de opinión —dijo Joonmyun, jadeando. Yifan veía su nuez ascender y descender bajo la piel nívea de su cuello y el esfuerzo que hizo para apartar la vista fue considerable—. Quiero hablarte de mi secreto. —Seguía sonriendo a pesar de la carrera, pero estaba hablando con total seriedad—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? ¿Por la mañana?  
  
—No, nada —respondió, después de pensárselo por un momento. Puede que hubiera quedado con Chanyeol, pero seguro que éste estaría encantado de que cancelara para quedar a su vez con la chica a la que conoció en Hongdae, Hyelim (quien, por cierto, aceptó su solicitud en me2day).  
  
Jongdae llegó junto a Joonmyun en ese momento.  
  
—¿Podrías venir a la biblioteca, sobre las… diez? —preguntó Joonmyun, y Jongdae habló inmediatamente después.  
  
—Hyung, ya te he dicho que si es para ayudar a algo no hace falta que lo molestes a él, Jonginnie y yo podríamos…  
  
—No. —Joonmyun sonreía, pero su tono fue cortante—. Me… gustaría que fuera Yifan el que me ayudara, si él no tiene inconveniente.  
  
Yifan asintió con la cabeza, sin dudarlo, ¿qué clase de inconveniente podría tener? La sonrisa de Joonmyun se hizo más amplia, como si estuviera realmente emocionado. Alguien estaba celebrando una fiesta en el pecho de Yifan.  
  
—Menos mal que has aceptado en realidad, porque yo he quedado mañana… —murmuró Jongdae con un suspiro de alivio.  
  
—¡Genial! —Joonmyun se despidió de Yifan con la mano—. Nos vemos mañana allí, entonces. Yo me encargo del café, ¿vale?  
  
Joonmyun era _perfecto_.  
  
—Eso sí es genial —respondió Yifan, y se quedó mirando cómo Joonmyun se alejaba pedaleando a toda prisa otra vez. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Zitao mirándolo con curiosidad.  
  
—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.  
  
—Nada, me ha dicho de vernos mañana en la biblioteca —dijo Yifan, intentando que sonara neutro, que su excitación no se reflejara en su voz. Pero malditas artes marciales y su agudeza mental, a Zitao no se le escapaba nada y a Yifan no le hacía falta mirar para saber cuál era su expresión en ese momento.  
  
—Uuuhh… A lo mejor no es tan seguro, lo que me has dicho antes, ¿no? —Zitao soltó una risita—. Yo creo que es gay.  
  
—Cállate, Taozi, prefiero que hablemos de Gucci. ¿No hay ninguna cartera nueva por la que quieras suplicarme? O de otra cosa, lo que sea. Y no, seguro que no es gay. Nunca lo son.  
  
—Yo soy medio gay. —Cuando salían juntos, Yifan obligaba a Zitao a hablar en coreano para practicar porque su acento seguía siendo muy torpe, y a veces ocurrían cosas así.  
  
—Se dice «bisexual». Y tú no cuentas.  
  
—Eres un estúpido —replicó Zitao—. Mira, me da igual, es tu vida. Pero me comprarás más de una cartera de Gucci y de lo que yo elija si tengo razón.  
  
Y la verdad es que Yifan nunca había deseado que Zitao tuviera razón tanto como en ese momento, aunque le costara el sueldo de un mes entero y que su tarjeta echara humo.  
  
  


 

«Si tienes una biblioteca con jardín, lo tienes todo.»  
 **Cicerón** _(106 a. C. - 43 a. C.) Escritor, orador y político romano._  


  
Yifan estaba _Muy_ Nervioso. Estar en la biblioteca el sábado por la mañana con Joonmyun no se diferenciaba demasiado de estar en la biblioteca con Joonmyun cualquier otro día, ya que siempre estaban prácticamente solos. Sin embargo, el resto de días era Yifan el que llegaba corriendo a la biblioteca, deseoso de pasar tiempo con el bibliotecario, mientras que esta vez era el propio Joonmyun el que le había pedido expresamente que viniera. Y además, esta vez estarían solos _solos_. Puso la mano en el pomo y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, sólo una rendija. Entró en el edificio en silencio, hasta que recordó que no había nadie a quien fuera a molestar esta vez si elevaba la voz.  
  
—¿Joonmyun? —preguntó en voz alta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
—¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Joonmyun llegó ahogada desde el otro lado de la biblioteca. Al llegar al final del pasillo, Yifan vio que estaba asomado por el hueco de la escalera. Volvía a llevar el pelo peinado hacia arriba y una sudadera que sería de la talla de Yifan, por lo menos—. Corre, ven —exclamó Joonmyun cuando Yifan llegó al pie de las escaleras. Parecía que la emoción del día anterior no se le había pasado para nada. Agarró la mano de Yifan en cuanto estuvo a su alcance y tiró de él hasta que llegaron al centro del piso de arriba.  
  
—Pero… ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Yifan, con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
  
Todas las estanterías estaban cambiadas de sitio. Algunas estaban retiradas hacia el centro de la estancia, y otras estaban pegadas a la pared cerca de la esquina contraria a las escaleras, éstas completamente vacías de libros. Las mesas rectangulares donde solían estudiar Jongin y Kyungsoo estaban apiñadas junto a las escaleras. Había varias cajas de diferentes tamaños apiladas al lado de las estanterías vacías, así como un montón de lo que parecían sábanas viejas, un par de cubos de pintura, rodillos y brochas.  
  
—... ¿Me has pedido que venga para no tener que pagarle a un pintor? —preguntó Yifan, fingiendo estar ofendido.  
  
Joonmyun se echó a reír, tapándose la boca con la manga de la sudadera que le cubría también las manos.  
  
—No me fío de ningún otro para hacer esto, es más… _especial_ si lo hacemos así —respondió Joonmyun. Parecía que la sonrisa no le cupiera en el rostro.  
  
—¿Para hacer qué?  
  
Joonmyun tiró de su mano para llevarlo hasta una de las mesas, y fue entonces cuando Yifan se dio cuenta de que no la había soltado en ningún momento. Al llegar junto a la mesa, los dedos de Joonmyun se entrelazaron con los suyos y a Yifan se le puso el estómago del revés. Encima de la mesa había un folio DIN-A3 y en él había dibujado una especie de plano, un boceto de una estancia.  
  
—¿Esto es…? —preguntó Yifan, recorriendo con la vista las líneas dibujadas sobre el papel.  
  
—Sí —asintió Joonmyun a su lado. Yifan lo miró de reojo y parecía orgulloso. Apretó un poco los dedos contra los de Yifan—. Quiero hacer una zona infantil.  
  
La mente práctica de Yifan bufó, porque era un esfuerzo tremendo para que luego no viniera ningún niño a la biblioteca. El corazón enamorado de Yifan bullía de orgullo porque Joonmyun lo hubiera hecho partícipe de algo que parecía emocionarlo tanto. Sólo a él.  
  
—Este plano está muy bien hecho. —Yifan pasó un dedo por encima de los trazos de una pequeña mesa infantil redonda—. ¿Lo has dibujado tú?  
  
—No. Yo sólo iba diciendo cómo quería que quedara, lo hicieron entre Jongin y Jongdae —explicó Joonmyun—. Jongdae estudia Arquitectura. Y Jongin… bueno, Jongin tiene demasiados talentos.  
  
—Ya veo —dijo Yifan, dando golpecitos distraídos con el dedo sobre el papel. Su otra mano seguía atrapada por la de Joonmyun, que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que estaba apretándola con fuerza. Yifan no se quejó, quería sentir el calor de Joonmyun junto a él aunque sólo fuera un instante más—. ¿Y todas esas cajas…?  
  
—Cuentos infantiles. De todas partes, tradicionales, asiáticos, occidentales, modernos…  
  
—Lo tenías muy pensado, parece.  
  
Joonmyun dudó un momento, y apretó ligeramente la mano de Yifan antes de soltarla y dirigirse hacia las cajas. Se arrodilló y abrió una de ellas, sacando el libro de Pororo que Yifan recordaba haber visto días atrás, en manos de Jimin.  
  
—Es algo que he querido hacer… desde hace mucho tiempo, la verdad —murmuró Joonmyun. Yifan caminó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado—. ¿Una especie de sueño, podría decirse?  
  
Yifan apretó los labios. Hablar de sueños no entraba dentro de sus planes, no cuando los suyos se habían desintegrado hacía tanto tiempo. Intentaba evitar esos temas tanto como podía, pero por otro lado, quería escuchar los sueños de Joonmyun, quería saber todo lo que Joonmyun escondía y temía y amaba.  
  
—¿Qué sueño es ese? —preguntó también en voz baja, adaptándose al tono de Joonmyun.  
  
Joonmyun se dejó caer al suelo con las piernas cruzadas para estar más cómodo, y Yifan hizo lo mismo.  
  
—Me gustan mucho los niños —comenzó Joonmyun—. Supongo que desde pequeño pensé que quería ser profesor de guardería o de primaria o algo así, pero conforme fui creciendo empecé a darme cuenta de que… no era eso lo que quería hacer, exactamente. Crecí, empecé a leer cada vez más, y descubrí que los libros son profesores en esencia. Descubrí que mi vocación no era poner a los niños delante de una pizarra, escribir «2 + 2=» en ella y hacerlos repetir la operación hasta que se les quedara en la cabeza. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que yo te habría enseñado a pensar, no a obedecer? Eso es lo que hacen los libros, parece que son inmutables y que lo que hay es lo que ves, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Hay infinitos matices que yo podría interpretar de una manera y tú de otra. Los libros te enseñan a pensar a otro nivel, a diferenciarte de los demás. —Joonmyun hizo una pausa—. Eso es lo que deberían aprender los niños cuando sus cerebros aún son como esponjas que absorben toda la información que los rodea.  
  
—No sé si lo entiendo. ¿Qué clase de profesor querrías ser entonces? —preguntó Yifan, hojeando uno de los cuentos que había sacado de la caja.  
  
—Ese es el problema. Yo tampoco sabía cómo podía unirlo todo, porque sí, podía ser profesor de Literatura, pero los niños pequeños no la estudian, y no es exactamente a lo que me quería dedicar. Llegó el momento de elegir una universidad y una carrera y yo seguía sin decidirme, así que escogí los libros. Los libros nunca me habían fallado.  
  
—¿Y dejaste pasar lo de enseñar?  
  
Joonmyun se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso sobre las manos, y miró hacia el techo.  
  
—Supongo que se podría decir así, sí. Pero a la vez, nunca he dejado de pensar en ello, es como si se me hubiera quedado un pensamiento en la recámara o algo así. Entonces vino Jimin, lo vi leer tan concentrado y parecía que el dolor se le olvidaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco… El pensamiento se disparó solo.  
  
Yifan se quedó mirándolo. Recordó a Joonmyun sentado junto a Jimin, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, sonriente, ayudándolo a leer. No supo discernir cuál de los dos parecía más contento.  
  
—Pensé que no perdería nada por intentarlo —continuó Joonmyun—. Que esto era una manera, hacer accesible la biblioteca y todos sus recursos para los niños y los más jóvenes. Creo que los bibliotecarios buenos, los de verdad, son mejores que cualquier profesor porque no tienen que seguir ninguna directriz ni tienen ninguna limitación a la hora de aconsejarte. Todos los adultos que no vienen ahora fueron niños que no tuvieron libros a los que recurrir cuando eran pequeños, así que yo podría intentar que eso cambiara.  
  
—Es un buen sueño. Muy altruista —comentó Yifan, mirándolo fijamente. Joonmyun estaba de perfil, sonriendo. Su nariz era muy recta, y como siempre, las gafas se le resbalaban, amenazando con deslizarse hasta la punta.  
  
—Entendería que pensaras que es una estupidez —dijo Joonmyun, riéndose con una ligera incomodidad y pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Se acercó las piernas al pecho—. Jongdae, sin ir más lejos, piensa que soy demasiado ingenuo. Cree que a la gente ya no le interesan los libros, y mucho menos a los niños, pero yo…  
  
—Es tu sueño —cortó Yifan—. Yo nunca podría pensar que es una estupidez. Nunca.  
  
Joonmyun giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendido, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos negros y brillantes fijos en los de Yifan. Parecía que un millar de preguntas se formaban en sus labios pero no llegaban a salir.  
  
—Yifan… —dijo por fin, pero el brillo de sus ojos sobrecogió a Yifan y éste apartó la vista y se puso de pie.  
  
—El primer paso para empezar a cumplir tu sueño —dijo, de espaldas a Joonmyun. Los pedazos de sus propios sueños le pesaban en los hombros, pero sintió que, por alguna razón, el peso hoy era un poco menor— es sacar todos estos libros de las cajas, ¿no? Vamos allá.  
  
Se dio la vuelta un segundo después y Joonmyun seguía sentado en el suelo, mirándolo, y por una vez estaba casi inexpresivo, excepto por el destello pensativo que brillaba en sus ojos. Yifan sentía casi físicamente cómo su mirada lo estudiaba, lo comprimía, y le habría encantado saber qué pasaba por la mente de Joonmyun, si se imaginaría algo después de todas las palabras y muestras de debilidad que se le habían escapado en esos meses. Yifan rezó, pero no sabía si rezaba porque así fuera o por lo contrario. Joonmyun acabó por sonreír y extender una mano para que Yifan lo ayudara a levantarse. Cuando sus palmas se rozaron, Yifan se dio cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos esa sensación, y sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde que la había sentido por última vez.  
  
—El primer paso para cumplir mi sueño —dijo Joonmyun cuando estuvo de pie, mirándolo directamente al alma, apretando ligeramente la mano de Yifan— es pintar todas esas paredes. Pero antes que todo eso… —Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la mesa, abrió la bolsa de papel marrón que había sobre la misma y sacó dos vasos altos de cartón blanco— café.  
  
  
  
Tres horas después, Yifan descubrió cuál era la diferencia principal entre Joonmyun y él. Sólo habían conseguido pintar media pared de un color azul claro, desde la raya que había marcado Joonmyun a mitad del muro hasta la esquina, y quedaba otro tanto por pintar para acabar. A Yifan le dolían los hombros y la espalda; se había quitado la sudadera, pero a pesar de que sólo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta blanca sentía cómo se le pegaba a la espalda. Estaba cansado y se le notaba en la cara. Sin embargo, Joonmyun seguía deslizando el rodillo por la pared al mismo ritmo con el que había empezado, con gesto incansable, con mirada decidida. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y llevaba las gafas casi por la punta de la nariz, y Yifan supo que, si lo dejaba, podría seguir ahí durante un montón de horas más sin detenerse.  
  
—Ya son casi las dos, Joonmyun —comentó Yifan, mirando su reloj de pulsera después de sentir que su estómago se quejaba—. ¿Y si buscamos un sitio donde comer y me explicas mejor cómo quieres hacer esto exactamente?  
  
Joonmyun lo miró confuso por un momento. Apenas había hablado mientras pintaban, estaba muy concentrado en hacer bien su trabajo. Se levantó las gafas con el dedo corazón distraídamente y Yifan dio gracias porque no se manchara los cristales ni la montura.  
  
—Ah, sí, sí. Eh… —Joonmyun dejó el rodillo sobre el cubo de la pintura, que ya estaba prácticamente vacío—. Hay un restaurante de sushi no muy lejos de aquí que me gusta mucho. ¿Te gustaría probarlo? —Yifan asintió. Milagrosamente, aún no se había manchado de pintura, y Joonmyun había tenido cuidado de traer guantes y de cubrir todo con las sábanas viejas, así que estaba presentable para salir a comer aunque se sintiera un poco sucio—. Ni siquiera tenemos que coger ningún autobús. ¿Vamos?  
  
Entraron al aseo de la biblioteca para lavarse la cara y las manos, Yifan se puso la sudadera mientras Joonmyun cogía la mochila y se dirigieron al restaurante. Sólo tuvieron que andar unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento, y aunque Yifan había esperado que fuera una cadena de tantas otras que había en Seúl, el sitio resultó ser un negocio familiar, un restaurante muy pequeño. Era tan tarde para comer que el sitio estaba vacío. Un chico joven se acercó a tomarles nota y Joonmyun pidió sin mirar la carta.  
  
—¿Qué quieres tú, Yifan? —le preguntó Joonmyun con una sonrisa, al ver que seguía mirando la carta con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Mmm… no soy un experto en sushi, así que no estoy muy seguro… —Yifan alzó la vista y cerró la carta—. Pide tú. Me fío de tus gustos.  
  
Joonmyun lo miró durante un instante, con una sonrisa que no enseñaba dientes. Yifan había descubierto que esa era su favorita. Se volvió hacia el camarero, aún sonriendo.  
  
—Seis piezas de maki de atún y… —se volvió hacia Yifan— ¿Te gustan las gambas?  
  
Yifan asintió.  
  
—Me gusta casi todo.  
  
—Pues ocho de nigirizushi de gamba. Y dos Sapporo. —El camarero asintió y volvió a la cocina. Joonmyun volvió a centrar su atención en Yifan—. El kuruma-ebi es mi tipo de sushi favorito. Ah, espero que te guste la cerveza.  
  
—Sí, sí me gusta, tranquilo. Pero tú no pareces del tipo cervecero, ¿sabes? —El camarero llegó con los dos botes plateados y se los puso delante. Joonmyun cogió el suyo y abrió la anilla con mucho cuidado.  
  
—Bueno. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. —Dio un trago, se lamió los labios y miró directamente a Yifan—. Aunque no tantas como las que yo no sé de ti.  
  
Sus labios estaban rosas y brillantes y a Yifan le costó un buen esfuerzo apartar la vista.  
  
—Puedes preguntar. —Él mismo dio un trago a su cerveza, que bajó amarga y fría por su garganta y calmó una parte de la sed que sentía—. Pero yo puedo elegir si te contesto o no.  
  
—Eso no vale. Puedes elegir no contestar a nada.  
  
—¿Qué más da? Mi vida no es tan interesante.  
  
—Quiero saber más de ti.  
  
El silencio que siguió a esa frase pesaba entre los dos. Joonmyun lo miraba con una sonrisa cómoda, mucho más cómoda que la de Yifan, que se sentía como si la cerveza llevara plomo y como si su estómago se hubiera hundido hasta el suelo. Él también quería saber más sobre Joonmyun, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para abrir todas sus puertas para él y no podía pedir que Joonmyun lo hiciera sin esperar nada a cambio.  
  
—Yo también…. querría conocerte mejor. Pero… —Yifan consideró por un momento contarle algo, aunque sólo fuera una parte—. Pero de verdad, no hay nada interesante que contar.  
  
Joonmyun suspiró y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose un poco hacia delante. Entonces lo miró y extendió un dedo para darle un golpecito en la mano a Yifan.  
  
—Las personas somos incapaces de ver lo interesante y lo bueno que hay en nosotros mismos. Y tú pareces de esos que están especialmente ciegos. —Joonmyun sonrió—. Tú mismo me has dicho que soy interesante en un par de ocasiones y yo no me considero especial ni mucho menos, ¿por qué te resulta tan difícil creer que yo pueda pensar lo mismo de ti?  
  
Yifan le sostuvo la mirada.  
  
—¿Qué crees que hay de interesante en mí?  
  
—Me produces curiosidad. —El camarero llegó con las bandejas de sushi y un cuenco de salsa de soja y los dejó sobre la mesa. En el restaurante, los palillos eran desechables de madera, no metálicos como en el resto. Estaban en un pequeño cubo a un lado de la mesa, y Joonmyun cogió un par para ofrecérselo a Yifan y otro para él—. Me produces curiosidad porque… Verte por primera vez es como ver un dragón, o algo así. —Yifan frunció el ceño. Joonmyun empezó a dar golpecitos con las puntas de los palillos en el pequeño plato que había ante él—. No me malinterpretes, no lo digo a mal. Es porque… pareces muy altivo, alguien a quien no hay que molestar, alguien con muchos secretos y dispuesto a protegerlos con uñas y dientes. Sin embargo… —Joonmyun separó los palillos, y el chasquido de la madera al romperse casi sobresaltó a Yifan— …luego te acercas al dragón, y te das cuenta de que no hay garras, ni colmillos, ni fuego. De que no era tan enorme, en realidad. De que lo cierto es que parece que eres tú el que necesita que lo protejan de todos esos secretos.  
  
Yifan tenía la piel de gallina bajo la sudadera. Luchaba por respirar con normalidad porque Joonmyun lo había leído con tanta facilidad como si fuera un libro abierto. Nadie se había acercado tanto a su verdadero yo desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque no recordaba que nadie hubiera acertado tanto con una impresión suya. Joonmyun seguía mirándolo fijamente, se sirvió una pieza de sushi y se quedó en silencio mientras la cubría con unas gotas de salsa de soja.  
  
—¿Me he equivocado mucho? —preguntó después—. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que te hace parecer un dragón tan indefenso.  
  
Yifan bebió un trago de cerveza.  
  
—Mmm… Podrías ir por buen camino. —Joonmyun estaba encogido en su sudadera, mirándolo con ojos brillantes tras los cristales de las gafas, tan fijamente que Yifan empezó a sentir que lo atravesaba con las pupilas—. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿En la facultad de bibliotecarios os enseñaron a intentar leer mentes, o qué?  
  
Joonmyun se echó a reír y un poco de la tensión que se había instalado sobre los hombros de Yifan desapareció. Sólo quedaron las viejas cargas de siempre.  
  
—Siempre tiras de la facultad de bibliotecarios para distraerme cuando no te interesa seguir con la conversación —dijo Joonmyun, tapándose la boca con la mano. Dio un trago de cerveza. Yifan se comió una pieza de sushi y apoyó la cabeza en una mano para mirar a Joonmyun.  
  
—Si yo dejo de tener secretos, tú dejarás de encontrarme interesante —dijo Yifan después de masticar lentamente y tragar. El sushi estaba realmente bueno—. Así que creo que los mantendré un poco más.  
  
—De acuerdo entonces —contestó Joonmyun—. Haré lo que hemos dicho antes, yo pregunto, tú eliges si respondes o no.  
  
—Perfecto. ¿Yo puedo hacer lo mismo?  
  
—¿Preguntar?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Joonmyun asintió mientras extendía los palillos para coger un maki.  
  
—No creo que preguntes nada a lo que yo tuviera que elegir no contestar, de todas formas.  
  
Para sorpresa de Yifan, la siguiente hora se basó en preguntas de lo más triviales. Joonmyun descubrió que Yifan trabajaba como contable, que tenía un buen amigo en China, Yixing, que seguramente se casaría pronto y que componía canciones; Yifan le habló de Chanyeol, que le hacía la vida prácticamente imposible pero también le hacía reír hasta que sentía que le faltaba el aliento, le habló de dónde vivía y de dónde había estudiado. Pasó por casi todas las páginas de su vida y se las mostró a Joonmyun, excepto las que estaban manchadas de lágrimas. No le habló del baloncesto, ni de sus padres, ni de Canadá, ni del momento en que descubrió que no le atraía nada que las mujeres pudieran ofrecerle cuando los chicos de su instituto insistían en que le pidiera salir a Song Qian porque harían una pareja perfecta aunque ella fuera mayor, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a Lu Han correr por el campo de fútbol, disparado hacia la portería. Joonmyun tampoco preguntó, parecía saber qué temas eran los que tenía que esquivar para no recibir una negativa por respuesta. Sin embargo, por una vez, Yifan se sentía tranquilo hablando de sí mismo, porque sabía que Joonmyun no estaba sintiendo pena por él ni quería ayudarlo de ningún modo, simplemente quería saber. No hacía falta que le sacaran las palabras con sacacorchos porque él mismo las estaba entregando de buena gana. Confiaba en Joonmyun, le gustaba hablar con él, daría lo que fuera por extender su mano en ese momento para coger la suya.  
  
Habían estado tanto tiempo hablando de Yifan que para cuando éste se cansó y fue a preguntarle a Joonmyun más cosas sobre su vida, ya se había hecho demasiado tarde. Joonmyun levantó una mano para pedirle la cuenta al camarero, y cuando el chico les trajo el papel, Joonmyun sacó la cartera rápidamente y dejó un par de billetes en la bandejita, sin darle oportunidad siquiera a Yifan de mirar el precio.  
  
—Yo invito —dijo Joonmyun, cogiendo la bandeja y tendiéndosela al joven para que se la volviera a llevar—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer si vas a ayudarme con todo esto.  
  
—Ah, tampoco me has contado nada de lo que quieres hacer, más allá de pintar las paredes de azul claro y llenar las estanterías de cuentos de Pororo.  
  
—Son mis favoritos. Es culpa de Jongin. Pero no lo menciones delante de él —dijo Joonmyun con una risita—. Te lo explicaré sobre la marcha, ¿vale? —continuó, levantándose y estirando de las mangas de su sudadera.  
  
Yifan se levantó y lo siguió como siempre hacía, como si estuviera en su misma órbita. En ese momento notó que su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo, y apretó los labios al ver el número de teléfono de su madre en la pantalla. Silenció la llamada y volvió a guardar el móvil. Ese día era sólo de él con Joonmyun, y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo estropeara.  
  
  
  
Las paredes de la zona infantil ya estaban completamente azules, y Yifan sintió alivio por sus brazos y su espalda hasta que vio que Joonmyun sacaba otro juego de brochas y pinceles más pequeños y los dejaba encima de la mesa.  
  
—¿Y eso? —preguntó—. ¿Hay que pintar más? Porque entonces tendrás que invitarme también a cenar.  
  
—Aún queda mucho para la hora de cenar, no seas quejica. —Joonmyun se rió a carcajadas—. Pero no te preocupes, vamos a descansar un rato mientras se seca la pintura, ¿vale?  
  
Joonmyun se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra una de las estanterías, cerca de las cajas, y empezó a sacar libros de las mismas.  
  
—¿Cómo deberíamos organizarlos, por autor, por tema o por título? —Joonmyun lanzó la pregunta al aire, más que dirigirla hacia Yifan.  
  
—Tú sabrás —dijo Yifan mientras se sentaba a su lado. Extendió las piernas y las de Joonmyun parecían muy cortas en comparación. Yifan estaba seguro de que si lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, apenas se vería a Joonmyun dentro del abrazo—. El bibliotecario aquí eres tú.  
  
—Ya, pero con libros de niños… Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que se vayan a saber el orden del alfabeto —comentó Joonmyun, rascándose la cabeza—. Los iremos poniendo como mejor queden, seguro que se las apañarán para encontrar uno que les guste.  
  
Yifan esperaba de verdad que vinieran niños, aunque sólo fueran un par, porque Joonmyun parecía muy emocionado con esto. Incluso se planteó ir a buscar a Jimin y convencerlo de que viniera con amigos, no le importaba si tenía que sobornarlos con banana milk.  
  
—Toma, vamos a ir juntando los que son de la misma editorial, ¿qué te parece? —le dijo Joonmyun de pronto—. Así tendrán más o menos el mismo formato.  
  
Mientras hacían montones de libros, Yifan recordó los otros botes de pintura.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que queda por pintar? —preguntó, señalando a la mesa.  
  
—Oh. —Joonmyun sonrió—. Eso es algo diferente a lo que hemos hecho, requiere un poco de… arte.  
  
—Bueno, pues has elegido al hombre adecuado. Yo soy un gran artista —dijo Yifan, tocándose el pecho con el pulgar. Joonmyun soltó una carcajada.  
  
—¿Conoces a Cicerón? —le preguntó.  
  
—Sólo de vista. —Yifan disfrutaba tanto oyendo a Joonmyun reír que no le importaba comprometer su coeficiente intelectual. La recompensa a su respuesta fueron más risas de Joonmyun, que parecía reírse de todo en la vida.  
  
—Fue un político de la República romana. Y muchas otras cosas, escritor, orador… pero bueno. —Joonmyun cogió una botella de agua y desenroscó el tapón lentamente mientras hablaba—. No estoy muy de acuerdo con cómo se tomaba la política en general porque era básicamente una veleta, muy inconsistente con sus propias ideas. Pero el caso es que dijo una frase que leí hace mucho tiempo y que me parece muy especial. «Si tienes una biblioteca con jardín, lo tienes todo.»  
  
—¿Y quieres meter un jardín aquí? —preguntó Yifan—. Porque si pones plantas yo creo que ya no cabrán los niños.  
  
Joonmyun acababa de beber y tenía las mejillas llenas de agua, porque siempre bebía así, llenándose la boca y tragando después. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse, y Yifan le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.  
  
—No, no voy a meter plantas —contestó después de tragar, con una risa suave—. Vamos a pintarlas. Quiero pintar algo como un jardín.  
  
✩✩ La verdad es que Yifan _no_ era «un gran artista». Tampoco era un artista, a secas; pero no sólo era que dibujara mal. Una vez dibujó una serpiente y le puso cuatro patitas. Yifan dijo después que era un tren con cuatro ruedas, pero nadie se lo creyó. Yixing fue el que más se rió. A él le gustaba dibujar, pero le gustaba mucho más recordarle aquel episodio. ✩✩  
  
Yifan tragó saliva. En fin, sólo tenía que esforzarse, y a lo mejor Joonmyun pintaba tan mal como él.  
  
Joonmyun le contó cómo quería que fuera el jardín pintado, las rosas que quería dibujar en una esquina y las margaritas que crecerían alrededor. No podía ser muy difícil, sólo habría que dibujar círculos con pétalos. El bibliotecario se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la pared para tocarla con suavidad.  
  
—Mereció la pena comprar pintura de secado rápido... —dijo, frotándose las yemas de los dedos, en las que no se había quedado nada de pintura—. Ya está. Podemos pintar ya los verdes, no se mezclarán.  
  
—Vale. ¿Es este bote? —preguntó Yifan después de levantarse también, cogiendo uno de los botes medianos.  
  
—Sí, coge ese y las dos brochas finas, por favor.  
  
Yifan empezó a pensar que quizá no era tan buena idea, porque lo que pintara en esas paredes se quedaría ahí durante mucho tiempo; aunque tal vez así la biblioteca tendría una nueva atracción, los niños irían para reírse de sus dibujos y así vendrían cada vez más...  
  
—¿Yifan? —La voz de Joonmyun lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se había quedado con el pincel suspendido en el aire, y la pintura estaba goteando en una de las sábanas que cubrían el suelo—. No pasa nada si no sale perfecto, no te preocupes. Mira. —Joonmyun se colocó tras él y le cogió el brazo. Su pecho se pegó a la espalda de Yifan y éste lo notó ligeramente tenso, con la respiración un poco acelerada. Su propio corazón iba a mil por hora—. Con que hagas unos palitos para los tallos, así —dirigió su brazo hacia abajo, dejando tras de sí una línea verde— es suficiente.  
  
Joonmyun se alejó con una sonrisa y empezó a pintar rosas pétalo a pétalo. Y le estaban quedando muy bien. Yifan se esforzó en que la mano no le temblara para poder hacer los tallos más rectos del mundo.  
  
  
Yifan consiguió dibujar casi un centenar de tallos sin ponerle ninguna pata de más a ninguno, y Joonmyun terminó su jardín de rosas justo cuando su estómago soltó un gruñido.  
  
—¿Quieres que lo dejemos por hoy? ¿O ir a cenar, o algo...? —Yifan miró su reloj—. Ya son más de las nueve. Esto es explotación.  
  
—Es verdad... —Joonmyun asintió, entre risas—. Soy un jefe horrible. ¿Tienes algo en contra de la comida rápida? —preguntó mientras se sacaba el teléfono del bolsillo. Yifan negó con la cabeza. No era santo de su devoción, pero cuando había hambre... Además, cualquier comida sabía mejor si la compartía con Joonmyun, básicamente porque estaba más concentrado en mirarlo a él y a sus mil gestos y manías.  
  
Joonmyun marcó el teléfono del KFC y pintó un par de nubes en la pared mientras esperaban a que les trajeran la cena. Yifan lo miraba, sentado en el suelo, e intentaba adivinar las formas, pero pocas veces lo consiguió, porque Joonmyun insistía en que se trataba de barcos pirata y dragones, pero para Yifan todas tenían forma de patata. Joonmyun pintó una que tenía la forma de una hamburguesa peculiar, Yifan se lo dijo y Joonmyun, tras una pausa, respondió que era un corazón. Yifan esperaba una carcajada, una sonrisa, un «pues sí que parece más una hamburguesa», cualquier cosa que rompiera el breve momento de ilusión que se había permitido, pero no llegó. Joonmyun se quedó en silencio absoluto, mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera _esperando_. El leve color rosa de sus mejillas no podía ser producto de su imaginación, pensó Yifan, y se puso en pie sin saber bien qué era lo que iba a hacer. Se acercó poco a poco a Joonmyun, y vio como éste se pasaba la lengua por los labios, secos y rosados, hasta dejarlos brillantes. Yifan estaba funcionando en piloto automático, quería acercarse más a esos labios y dio otro paso adelante, extendió la mano para rozar los dedos de Joonmyun y...  
  
El teléfono de Joonmyun empezó a vibrar de nuevo. Yifan estaba justo delante de él, mirándolo desde arriba. Joonmyun apartó la vista, sonrojado, y se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo con torpeza.  
  
—¿Sí? —Yifan quería apartarse, dejarle espacio, pero no podía. Joonmyun tampoco dio ningún paso atrás. Sus nudillos se rozaron—. Vale. Sí, bajaré enseguida.  
  
Joonmyun colgó el teléfono y volvió a alzar la vista. Yifan seguía exactamente donde antes, aguantando la respiración y mirando a Joonmyun, que parecía diminuto ante él. Tenía miedo de moverse, dar un paso en falso y que Joonmyun se molestara con él; pero éste no parecía molesto, sino nervioso, inquieto, indeciso.  
  
—Es la cena. Está a punto de llegar. —Los dedos de Joonmyun volvieron a entrelazarse con los suyos y a Yifan casi se le paró el corazón—. Tenemos que bajar.  
  
Tiró de su mano y Joonmyun avanzó hasta las escaleras delante de él, Yifan lo siguió como a un imán, como habría hecho aunque Joonmyun no tuviera su mano firmemente agarrada. Le daba miedo cómo se sentía en esos momentos, era completamente vulnerable y aún así no tenía dudas. Quería a Joonmyun, y nunca había hecho nada al respecto, ni rechazarlo ni dar pasos adelante; pero ahora, con los dedos de Joonmyun rodeando los suyos, no podía evitar sentirse henchido de una valentía que no poseía en realidad. Apretó su mano hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca, y Joonmyun se soltó de su agarre como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y al segundo llegó un chico en moto con una caja. Yifan hizo ademán de sacar la cartera, pero por segunda vez ese día, Joonmyun se le adelantó.  
  
—Yo pago. Es lo menos que puedo hacer —dijo con una sonrisa, dándole un par de billetes al joven. Yifan asintió, cogiendo la caja con cuidado.  
  
  


 

  
Cenaron casi en silencio, un silencio que no resultaba incómodo. Yifan se había sentado en el suelo junto a su sillón granate, prefería cenar ahí, lejos del olor a pintura; y Joonmyun se había sentado a su lado, muy pegado a él. Ambos querían hablar, pero ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar las palabras, o no parecían creer que fueran necesarias. Joonmyun comía a pequeños bocados, masticando despacio. Yifan se puso a su ritmo porque era demasiado consciente de la calidez de las piernas de Joonmyun donde se unían a las suyas y seguía respirando demasiado deprisa. Se preguntaba cuándo diría Joonmyun que ya era suficiente por hoy, porque lo cierto es que las horas pasaban y él tenía cada vez menos ganas de irse.  
  
—¿Queda mucho por hacer, de lo que tienes planeado? —preguntó Yifan, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
Joonmyun no le contestó, al principio, se había quedado con un trozo de pollo frito en la mano, a medio camino de llevárselo a la boca, pensando.  
  
—Creo… que me voy a quedar a dormir aquí hoy —dijo.  
  
—¿Eh? —A Yifan le había pillado por sorpresa y parpadeó, confuso—. Pero aquí no hay camas.  
  
—Bueno, puedo improvisar algo con todas las sábanas que hay ahí arriba. Son viejas, pero están limpias y hay muchas que no hemos usado aún para cubrir nada. De todas formas, mañana tendría que volver muy pronto y ya son más de las diez —respondió Joonmyun, mirando su reloj—. Y… podrías… —Levantó la vista pero no miró a Yifan, siguió mirando hacia el frente, cohibido como nunca lo había visto antes—. Podrías quedarte aquí. Conmigo. Si quieres.  
  
—¿Cómo? —Yifan estaba perplejo.  
  
—Nada, no he dicho nada, es una tontería. Esto no es responsabilidad tuya, ya te he molestado bastante, es sólo que…  
  
—Me quedaré. —Yifan lo murmuró apresuradamente, sin pensar, como siempre.  
  
—…me gusta estar contigo. Nada más.  
  
—Me quedaré. Me quedaré. —Yifan se estaba ahogando, se sentía como si estuviera hundido en una masa de agua justo hasta por encima de la nariz, y podía ver con claridad pero no podía salir, no podía respirar. A Joonmyun le gustaba _estar con él_ y cada vez le costaba más convencerse de que se estaba imaginando todo esto, aún más cuando lo tenía muy cerca, mirándolo con esos ojos brillantes, otra vez con ese brillo de expectación que Yifan no sabía cómo devolver. No tenía valor suficiente para cruzar esa distancia y besarlo, aunque no le faltaban ganas, no con Joonmyun—. ¿Vamos… a arreglar el piso de arriba entonces? Habrá que abrir las ventanas para que se vaya el olor a pintura o nos encontrarán muertos mañana por la mañana.  
  
Joonmyun se rió suavemente, pero pareció que se había quedado esperando algo que no había llegado. Yifan _odiaba_ decepcionar a la gente, y la decepción en los ojos de Joonmyun dolía el doble.  
  
—Vamos —dijo Joonmyun, poniéndose de pie—. Deja las cajas ahí, ahora bajaré a sacarlas. Tengo un tubo pequeño de pasta de dientes en la bolsa, ¿quieres un poco?  
  
Yifan asintió, y esperó junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño a que volviera Joonmyun.  
  
—Pero no tenemos cepillos —comentó Yifan, cogiendo el tubo que Joonmyun le tendía. Éste levantó un dedo índice.  
  
—A grandes males, grandes remedios —dijo Joonmyun—. Tendremos que hacerlo con el dedo. Es mejor que nada, ¿no? La mujer de mi hermano está embarazada y tiene que hacerlo así a veces porque el cepillo le produce náuseas.  
  
—No sabía que tenías un hermano.  
  
—Tiene cuatro años más que yo, y es… ¿el orgullo de la familia? Por decirlo de algún modo.  
  
—¿Y tú? ¿No eres el orgullo de la familia? —Volvían a acercarse a una zona peligrosa para Yifan, porque él había sido muchas cosas para su familia, pero nunca un orgullo.  
  
—Yo… —Joonmyun abrió el tubo de dentífrico, se mojó un poco el dedo y puso algo de pasta sobre la yema—. Es complicado.  
  
Yifan no hizo más preguntas, se lavaron los dientes como pudieron y salieron del baño, saboreando la menta y las cosas que habían dicho con silencios en sus lenguas. Joonmyun le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando. Subieron las escaleras, Yifan con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, le dolía un poco el estómago por el nudo de nervios que se hacía cada vez más grande en su interior. Quería hacer algo más, veía a Joonmyun delante de él y quería abrazarlo, quería saber todas sus debilidades y contarle las propias. De repente, chocó contra algo y logró mantener el equilibrio de milagro. Joonmyun se había parado en medio de las escaleras, y se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo. Estaba un escalón por arriba de Yifan, así que sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel, y esta vez no había expectación en ellos, sino decisión.  
  
—A veces eres muy lento —dijo en voz baja, muy cerca de él.  
  
—Iba justo detrás de ti. —Yifan estaba confundido, iba caminando a ritmo normal, que él supiera, no…  
  
Iba a continuar hablando, pero Joonmyun le cubrió las mejillas con las manos y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que rozó con la punta de su nariz la de Yifan y _ese_ era el momento más mágico. Yifan sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, por fin, _por fin_ , aunque no hubiera sido él el que había reunido el valor para dar el primer paso; pero quería alargar este momento justo antes de un beso, el aliento de Joonmyun sabía a menta en su paladar y veía sus pestañas abrirse y cerrarse, como si aletearan.  
  
—Nunca has sido exactamente sutil… —susurró Joonmyun. Los labios de Yifan se entreabrieron, las palabras casi le acariciaron la cara—. Pero yo tampoco lo he sido. Así que esperaba que te costara menos darte cuenta.  
  
Sus manos temblaron cuando las posó sobre las caderas de Joonmyun. Aún no se habían besado y a Yifan ya le faltaba el aire. Inclinó la cabeza, dejó que sus labios rozaran los de Joonmyun, y éste no lo dejó alejarse. Llevó las manos de sus mejillas a la nuca de Yifan, entrelazó los dedos ahí y lo atrapó en un beso. Los labios de Joonmyun eran suaves pero insistentes, sus dientes arañaron con cuidado el labio inferior de Yifan y éste se lo tomó como un permiso para memorizar las comisuras de su boca con la lengua. Se besaron durante lo que parecieron horas, Joonmyun parecía estar cada vez más confiado y apoyó suavemente a Yifan contra la pared; le besó las mejillas, el cuello, la línea de la mandíbula hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se enredaban en los milímetros que los separaban. Yifan lo envolvió con los brazos y era mucho mejor de lo que había creído, sentir el cuerpo de Joonmyun contra el suyo. No sabía qué decir, porque no podía decir que en realidad se quería tan poco a sí mismo que catalogaba cada muestra de cariño que recibía como producto de su imaginación.  
  
✩✩ Siempre lo había sabido. No podía amar a alguien incondicionalmente si no era capaz de ver nada bueno o digno de ser amado en él mismo, si sólo creía poder ofrecer decepciones potenciales. Pero con Joonmyun era distinto, porque en Joonmyun había una genuinidad que no había visto en ningún otro, ni siquiera en su familia, porque con Joonmyun había acabado por creerse algunas de las cosas buenas que había en él y que veía reflejadas en sus ojos negros. ✩✩  
  
—Tampoco creo que hayas sido tan poco sutil —dijo Yifan, y le dio un beso en la sien. Joonmyun apoyó la barbilla en su pecho para mirar hacia arriba—. Pensé que era simplemente que te gustaba darme sustos.  
  
—«Hacerte saber que estoy ahí». Dime si eso es sutil. —Joonmyun soltó una risita parecida a un bufido.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—«Quiero saber más de ti.»  
  
—Ah… —Yifan recordaba todas esas frases, claro, pero pensaba que eran casuales, cosas que Joonmyun decía por decir.  
  
—«Me gusta estar contigo.» —Joonmyun se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la barbilla—. Me gustas, Yifan. Me gustas de verdad.  
  
Las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas y tenía que decir algo, pero era incapaz, así que optó por besarlo otra vez.  
  
—Creo que… —Joonmyun volvió a morderle el labio inferior y Yifan empezó a pensar que no podía ser sano perder la respiración tantas veces en tan poco tiempo—…es obvio que… —Yifan lo estrechó aún más entre sus brazos, tan fuerte que levantó un poco a Joonmyun del suelo— tú también me gustas. Mucho. Muchísimo.  
  
—A kilómetros —respondió Joonmyun. Rió mientras lo besaba, y era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Yifan debería querer hundirse de la vergüenza en esos momentos porque no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan evidente para nadie, pero no se arrepentía de que sus palabras lo hubieran traicionado tantas veces. Sí se arrepentía de que su mente hubiera desechado todo lo que Joonmyun decía y de que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de que Joonmyun _podía_ quererlo.  
  
  
Abrieron las ventanas del piso de arriba, hicieron un montón con las sábanas que habían usado para cubrir el suelo, pusieron plegadas encima las que habían protegido las estanterías y por último, cubrieron el montón con las sábanas que habían quedado sin usar. Resultó en un rectángulo irregular que seguramente sería muy incómodo y que le daría un dolor de cuello tremendo, pero Joonmyun se estaba quitando las zapatillas, sentado encima de la montaña de sábanas, y no había dejado de sonreír ni un segundo. Lo que había en el estómago de Yifan no podían ser mariposas, tenían que ser pterodáctilos o algo así.  
  
—Esto no va a ser muy cómodo, lo siento, pero...  
  
—No me importa —respondió Yifan enseguida.  
  
—...pero no tenía ganas de marcharme. Ni de que tú te fueras.  
  
Joonmyun se sentó en la cama improvisada con las piernas cruzadas y extendió los brazos, como invitando a Yifan, que estaba esperando despertarse en cualquier momento, como si esto fuera un drama mediocre y todo lo bueno que ocurría fueran sueños del protagonista. Yifan se sentó torpemente a su lado y descubrió que no estaba tan mal. Joonmyun había plegado las sábanas de forma que no quedaban bultos, así que si no se movían demasiado, tal vez conseguirían dormir algo. Aunque Yifan no tenía intención alguna de conciliar el sueño, teniendo a Joonmyun junto a él. El bibliotecario se tumbó, con cuidado de no descolocar nada, y dio unas palmaditas a su lado, indicándole a Yifan que se tumbara también.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó cuando ya estaba recostado junto a Joonmyun, y éste buscó su mano.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo qué? —Joonmyun repitió su pregunta, dibujando pequeños círculos con el pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Yifan—. ¿Desde cuándo me gustas?  
  
Yifan se limitó a asentir. Joonmyun parecía muy cómodo hablando de todo esto, pero si había algo que a él se le diera peor que el dibujo eran las palabras.  
  
—Mmm... —Joonmyun dudó por un momento. Se giró sobre un costado, los círculos distraídos que pintaban sus dedos pasaron de la mano de Yifan a su pecho, y esto le empezó a provocar un calor incómodo—. No sabría decirte un momento exacto. Siempre me despertaste curiosidad, ya te lo dije. Veía que venías cada tarde a la biblioteca y que muchas veces ni siquiera buscabas un libro concreto, como si sólo vinieras a pasar el rato... Entonces decidí acercarme a hablarte, y aunque costaba un poco sacarte conversación enseguida le cogí el gusto a hablar contigo. Eres interesante. Tú dijiste que yo lo era, pues ya ves, yo pienso lo mismo de ti. Y... Bueno. Digamos que tu aspecto también llama bastante la atención. —Joonmyun se rió, estaba apoyado sobre un codo, mirando a Yifan desde arriba, y se tapó la sonrisa con la mano.  
  
Yifan levantó la mano para apartar la de Joonmyun de ahí, atrapó los dedos de Joonmyun entre los suyos, y apoyó después las manos de ambos sobre su pecho.  
  
—¿Me lo tomo como un cumplido? —preguntó Yifan, sonriendo brevemente. Joonmyun le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, y su sonrisa siempre resultaba más cariñosa cuando lo hacía así. Inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso fugaz en los labios a Yifan.  
  
—Obviamente —dijo, susurrándolo contra su boca. Después, volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano—. El caso es que a la semana... o a las dos semanas de empezar a trabajar aquí, ya venía esperando verte. Y hablar contigo. Y con el tiempo... comencé a pensar en más cosas. Cómo sería tenerte más cerca. La noche de Jimin... dios, parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no? Y ha sido esta semana... Esa fue la primera noche en que deseé, de verdad, que me... besaras. Te tenía delante en la parada de autobús, mirándome fijamente, y pensé... Pensé que lo harías, la verdad.  
  
—Estuve a punto. Supongo que tenía miedo.  
  
—¿Miedo? —preguntó Joonmyun, pero enseguida cerró los labios, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de a qué se refería Yifan—. Oh. Entiendo.  
  
—No puedo ir besando a hombres de repente. Puede que me salga bien con uno de cada cien, pero en el resto de casos probablemente dejarían de hablarme si tengo suerte, y si no, me romperían la nariz. —Joonmyun empezó a reír, y Yifan desearía que fuera tan gracioso como sonaba—. No esperaba que tú fueras ese uno de cada cien.  
  
—No sé exactamente si soy gay. Nunca ha habido una mujer por la que me sintiera realmente atraído, así que supongo que se podría decir que sí. —Joonmyun empezó a hablar sin mirarlo directamente, distraído por sus dedos entrelazados sobre el pecho de Yifan—. Pero creo que no se trata de que me gusten hombres o mujeres, sino… personas adecuadas. Tampoco pienso demasiado en eso, siempre he creído que hay muchas más cosas en el mundo por las que preocuparse aparte del amor. No soy de los que buscan a su media naranja, y aunque me encanta la sensación de amar intento que no sea lo único en lo que centrarme. En fin, Jongdae intentó muchas veces liarme con un par de amigas suyas cuando aún estaba en mis primeros años en el instituto. Recuerdo que insistió mucho con Luna, pero simplemente, ninguna me llamaba la atención lo suficiente. Aunque Luna es una buena amiga mía, ahora, así que al menos saqué algo bueno de todas esas citas que Jongdae nos montaba a traición. —Joonmyun volvió a tumbarse bocarriba, respiró hondo y continuó hablando—. Ella se dio cuenta enseguida de que Kyuhyun me gustaba más que como amigo, por ejemplo. —Yifan sintió una diminuta punzada de celos, pero quedó ahogada enseguida por sus ansias de saber más sobre las cosas que habían hecho que Joonmyun fuera la increíble persona que era ahora—. Él era tres años mayor que yo, amigo de mi hermano en realidad, la razón por la que me apunté al coro. Supe enseguida que no tenía ni una posibilidad, pero eso no me impidió aceptar mis sentimientos.  
  
—Parece que te resultó muchísimo más fácil que a mucha gente, entonces —comentó Yifan.  
  
Joonmyun suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.  
  
—Aun así fue difícil, ¿sabes? —dijo, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Yifan a los ojos—. ¿No te pasó algo así a ti? Te haces muchas preguntas, pasas noches sin dormir preguntándote por qué no te gusta la chica más popular de la clase pero sí su novio, que canta en el coro y es tres años mayor que tú, y al final sólo tienes dos salidas. Rechazarte o aceptarte. Yo elegí la opción menos complicada, decidí que ya recibiría suficiente rechazo por parte de los demás como para hacerme eso a mí mismo.  
  
No eran exactamente las mismas razones, pero sí era algo parecido a lo que había pensado Yifan, que ya recibía bastante rechazo por parte de su propio padre como para añadir otro peso más a la balanza en su contra.  
  
—Pareces una persona muy valiente, Joonmyun —comentó Yifan—. Tienes opiniones muy curiosas, muy firmes.  
  
Joonmyun volvió a incorporarse, con una sonrisa en los labios y la acercó a milímetros de los de Yifan.  
  
—Me lo enseñaron —recorrió el labio inferior de Yifan con la punta de la lengua y luego unió sus bocas por completo durante unos segundos perfectos— en la facultad de bibliotecarios.  
  
Yifan rodeó la cintura de Joonmyun con los brazos y puso medio cuerpo suyo sobre él; tenía ganas de reír, de abrazar a Joonmyun y disfrutar de su antídoto para todas las preocupaciones, así que eso fue lo que hizo.  
  
  
El colchón improvisado era terriblemente incómodo, pero no fue esa la razón por la que Yifan apenas pegó ojo. Pasaron horas hablando en susurros, de todo y nada, como siempre; besándose como si el mundo se fuera a derrumbar al día siguiente, hasta que Joonmyun acabó por quedarse dormido hecho un ovillo, a su lado, cuando ya era muy tarde. Tenían que dejar las ventanas un poco abiertas para no ahogarse con la pintura, aunque el olor ya no era demasiado fuerte, pero eso hacía que se colaran corrientes de aire nocturno y por lo que Yifan había visto, Joonmyun era incapaz de tolerar el frío. Fue acurrucándose poco a poco a su lado hasta que quedó en esa posición, tumbado de costado, una de sus manos casi cubierta por las mangas aferrada a la sudadera de Yifan. El brazo de Yifan le hacía de almohada y éste sabía lo horribles que serían los calambres por la mañana, pero así podía ver las pestañas negras de Joonmyun, eternas sobre sus mejillas, y cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración acompasada. Dejó que la calidez que producía su pequeño cuerpo a su lado y su aliento en el cuello lo acunara hasta rendirse al sueño él también.  
  


  
  
  
La mañana siguiente lo recibió con el cuerpo dolorido, un brazo aún dormido y los ojos cegados por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. En el colchón sólo estaba él. Miró alrededor y por un momento temió que de verdad hubiera sido un sueño, nada más. Pero entonces Joonmyun apareció por las escaleras con dos vasos altos de café y una bolsa de papel con el logo de Dunkin Donuts, y Yifan se planteó que tal vez aún no había dejado de soñar.  
  
—Ah. Pensaba que aún estarías durmiendo cuando volviera —dijo Joonmyun con una sonrisa. Yifan sentía en la parte de atrás de la lengua el sabor a sueño y un ligero matiz a Joonmyun—. Buenos días. He ido a por café a la esquina, pero no he querido despertarte, parecía que estabas tan a gusto... con la boca abierta y todo.  
  
Yifan se pasó una mano por los labios y se incorporó sobre el colchón para ponerse las zapatillas y levantarse. El dolor de su cuello no podía ser fruto de ningún sueño, y aún así se inclinó para besar a Joonmyun en la sien mientras éste sacaba una caja de donuts de la bolsa.  
  
—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, aún soñoliento.  
  
—Es pronto, en realidad. Las ocho, o por ahí. —Joonmyun levantó uno de los vasos altos de cartón, Yifan lo cogió con cuidado de no quemarse y empezó a dar sorbos. Después lo siguió hacia la pared de lo que sería la zona infantil, y se sorprendió al ver que a los tallos que había dibujado la noche anterior les habían salido pétalos, blancos y bien formados. El jardín estaba prácticamente terminado, las rosas de Joonmyun eran casi perfectas, con grandes pétalos bien delineados.  
  
—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas tú despierto?  
  
Joonmyun dio un trago a su café y lo miró, sonriente.  
  
—Un rato. También he estado mirándote dormir un poco antes de levantarme, por cursi que parezca. Pero ahora... —Se acercó a él con una sonrisa divertida, el Joonmyun de siempre—... ya sé si roncas o no.  
  
Yifan frunció el ceño.  
  
—Yo no ronco —dijo, con la barbilla levantada.  
  
—Eso es lo que dicen todos. Y lo que tú crees —replicó Joonmyun—. Bebe más café, bella durmiente, hay mucho trabajo por hacer y quiero que vayamos a comer después.  
  
—¿Hoy dejarás que pague yo? —preguntó Yifan, pasando por alto el hecho de que Joonmyun, al que le sacaba al menos veinte centímetros de estatura, lo había llamado «bella durmiente» cuando él se parecía más al dragón.  
  
—Ya veremos —contestó Joonmyun con una sonrisa que dejaba claro un «no». Yifan no sabía por qué estaba tan empeñado en pagarlo todo. Se comió su donut en un par de bocados, terminó su café y fue a lavarse al cuarto de aseo para ponerse en marcha y seguir haciendo realidad los sueños de Joonmyun, ahora que ya no le quedaban sueños propios por los que luchar.  
  
  
✩✩ Descubrió que ya no le dolía tanto pensar en ello. Cuando pensaba en el día que colgó su uniforme del equipo del instituto por última vez, ya no se sentía como si alguien le hubiera abierto el pecho y estuviera jugueteando con su corazón. Cuando pensaba en la expresión satisfecha de su padre en el momento en que Yifan se rindió por fin, ya no tenía ganas de vomitar. Seguía sintiéndose triste, pero lo que llevaba clavado ya no eran puñales. Sólo agujas. Y cuando miraba a Joonmyun, conseguía dejar de notar el molesto pinchazo. ✩✩  
  
  
Las paredes ya estaban pintadas y secas, así que empujaron una de las estanterías, baja en este caso, para que los niños pudieran alcanzar todos los estantes, hasta la pared. Era una estantería roja y verde, como las rosas con las que Joonmyun había decorado la pared.  
  
—¿Qué más cosas habrá aquí? —preguntó Yifan, acariciando con la mano la superficie del mueble—. ¿Vas a separarlo de alguna manera del resto de la planta?  
  
—Sí, pondré algún biombo, o alguna cosa así… ya se me ocurrirá algo. Y habrá una mesita pequeña, un par de sillas. —Joonmyun se separó unos pasos de la estantería—. Los pondré aquí. También he comprado una cosa… —Se alejó de Yifan hasta el montón de cajas que seguía junto a la pared, y levantó una, estrecha y grande—. Una pizarra. Cuando era niño, me encantaba escribir y dibujar en las pizarras.  
  
—Las tizas van a soltar un montón de polvo.  
  
—¿Te estás ofreciendo para limpiar? —preguntó Joonmyun con una sonrisa traviesa—. No pasa nada, ya tengo que asegurarme de que todo esté limpio cada día, esto no supondrá tanto trabajo. —Volvió a dejar la caja en el suelo y señaló el montón de libros que habían estado organizando el día anterior—. ¿Vamos con los libros?  
  
Yifan asintió, y se dedicó durante la siguiente hora a coger montones de libros y organizarlos en los estantes, de forma que quedaran bonitos, coloridos, atrayentes para un niño. Advirtió una serie de libros con la misma encuadernación multicolor y les echó un vistazo.  
  
—¿Harry Potter? —leyó el título en voz alta. La edición coreana había utilizado las mismas portadas que la china, y a Yifan siempre le habían parecido muy bonitas, más que las originales. Joonmyun se dio la vuelta al oír el título.  
  
—Cuidado con esos. No son de ninguna librería, son mis propios libros, ¿sabes? Es mi saga favorita —dijo, con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia, acariciando los lomos de los libros—. Hace tiempo que no los leía y creí… creí que estarían mejor aquí, donde muchos niños puedan contagiarse de lo mismo que hizo que mi infancia mereciera la pena.  
  
—Ah… —Yifan no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante la imagen que se le estaba formando en la cabeza—. Me imagino a un pequeño Kim Joonmyun con once años, abriendo todos los días la ventana esperando que llegara una lechuza con su carta de Hogwarts. —Le puso una mano en el pelo, con cariño. Joonmyun parecía estar a medio camino entre indignado y divertido.  
  
—No hagas bromas con eso, es algo serio, ¿eh? Además, ¿quién te dice que no la recibí? —replicó, apartando la mano de Yifan de su cabeza—. ¿Quién te dice que la famosa facultad de bibliotecarios de la que tanto hablas no es Hogwarts, en realidad? Podría estar a punto de sacar mi varita y convertirte la cabeza en una tetera.  
  
Yifan levantó los brazos para protegerse, fingiendo estar asustado. Joonmyun se echó a reír.  
  
—Pero no, la verdad es que no, nunca llegó. Y bueno, puede que mi madre estuviera a punto de echarme de casa por romper uno de sus bonsáis favoritos para hacerme mi propia varita. Cosas de niños —dijo Joonmyun, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a colocar libros en los estantes—. ¿Es que tú no tienes una saga favorita? De estas muy famosas, ya sabes, que tiene libros, películas, un montón de _merchan_ y figuritas.  
  
Yifan se lo pensó por un momento, alzando la vista.  
  
—Supongo que… ¿El Señor de los Anillos? —Lo cierto es que le encantaban las películas, pero sólo había leído la trilogía a principios de ese año, justo después de que entrara Joonmyun en la biblioteca. Más valía tarde que nunca, pero no quería que nadie le tirara un ladrillo a la cabeza por pensar que esa prosa _tan_ descriptiva resultaba más pesada que otra cosa.  
  
—Oh, sí, recuerdo haberla leído por encima de tu hombro.  
  
—Esa encantadora manía tuya.  
  
Joonmyun chascó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, mostrando su desaprobación. Colocó el último libro y apoyó el codo en la estantería para volverse a mirar fijamente a Yifan.  
  
—Si estuviéramos en Hogwarts, serías un Slytherin, seguro —dijo—. Siempre tan orgulloso y tan callado, pero cuando hablas es con una lengua de serpiente. —Siguió mirando a Yifan, calibrando el efecto de su broma, justo durante el tiempo que le llevó a Yifan encontrar una respuesta adecuada.  
  
—Puede que sí. Pero si estuviéramos en la Tierra Media… —se puso junto a Joonmyun y apoyó el codo sobre su cabeza, con cuidado de no dejar caer nada de su peso sobre él—… tú serías un diminuto, diminuto hobbit.  
  
Joonmyun se escandalizó esta vez, porque la altura era un tema sensible para él, pero a la vez no pudo reprimir una carcajada.  
  
—¿Ah sí? Bueno, pues eso no está tan mal, los hobbits viven muy bien en la Comarca, con sus seis comidas diarias y su cerveza —respondió Joonmyun—. ¡Si estuviéramos en la Tierra Media, no te dejaría entrar en mi agujero de hobbit!  
  
Yifan se atragantó con su propia saliva, Joonmyun creyó que era a causa de la risa, y él mismo empezó a reírse más fuerte, pero lo cierto es que era porque últimamente su cerebro tergiversaba todo lo que Joonmyun decía, dándole un molesto doble sentido que hacía que el rostro de Yifan se pusiera de un rojo brillante. Agradeció que fuera a quedar disimulado por la tos. Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y siguió colocando libros, ignorando las risitas de Joonmyun a su lado.  
  
  
Mientras colocaba un volumen tras otro, empezó a sentirse emocionado al imaginarse a un niño sentado ahí, en la zona que ambos estaban creando, pasando las gruesas hojas de los cuentos infantiles y sonriendo como había sonreído Jimin. En realidad, lo que más lo emocionaba era imaginarse el rostro de Joonmyun al ver eso. Esperaba de verdad que ocurriera. Miraba a Joonmyun de reojo y casi parecía rodeado de un halo vibrante. Yifan recordó lo que había pensado cuando lo vio por primera vez, y si a él se le diera mejor la pintura y tuviera que pintar ángeles, los pintaría con el rostro de Joonmyun en esos momentos. Dejó los libros en el estante, apoyados en horizontal, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Joonmyun y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ya no tenía que mirarlo de reojo, podía mirarlo _a los ojos_. Seguía sintiéndose algo cohibido con la proximidad física después de esos meses de tensarse cuando Joonmyun le ponía una mano en el hombro o sobre la pierna; pero Joonmyun parecía perfectamente cómodo y no huía del contacto, al contrario, lo adoraba.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Joonmyun, inclinando la cabeza y apoyándola contra el cuerpo de Yifan. Aún tenía libros en las manos y se los apretó contra el pecho. Sonreía. Yifan se sentía atrapado por su expresión de felicidad y por sus manos blancas ocultas por las mangas y por la forma en que las gafas se le torcían más y más cuanto más apretaba el rostro contra su cuerpo. Joonmyun adoraba el contacto, y él adoraba a Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Eres feliz? —respondió con otra pregunta, y tal vez no era esa la pregunta que le quería hacer a Joonmyun, tal vez era una pregunta que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo en voz alta. Hacía _años_ que no se sentía como ahora.  
  
Joonmyun cerró los ojos, suspiró y sostuvo los libros con una mano para rodear con la otra la cintura de Yifan. Alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y había cariño, y también comprensión. Yifan se preguntó cuántas cosas habría entendido Joonmyun sobre él sin necesidad de que se las contara.  
  
—¿Y tú? ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó, las comisuras de sus labios estaban ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba. Yifan bajó el brazo hasta su cintura y tiró de Joonmyun hasta que estuvo frente a él para poder besar su sonrisa.  
  
—Sí. Sí. —Volvió a besarlo y Yifan esperó que con cada beso, Joonmyun fuera capaz de percibir que sí; que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, empezaba a serlo.  
  
—Entonces yo también. —Puso el dedo corazón sobre el puente de sus gafas y las empujó hacia arriba para ponerlas rectas—. Venga, terminemos con esto, ¡no nos queda casi nada!  
  
Yifan lo estrechó una última vez contra él y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, porque parecía que ahora que podía coger a Joonmyun y tenerlo entre sus brazos sin dudas ni inseguridades, cada vez era más difícil dejarlo ir.  
  
  
  
—Dios, Yifan… Ha quedado perfecta —murmuró Joonmyun, unas horas después. Yifan se sentía asqueroso, notaba una ligera capa de sudor pegajoso en la espalda y se acababa de dar cuenta de que se había manchado la zapatilla de pintura. Se moría por darse una ducha y descansar en una cama de verdad, pero por otro lado, se sentía como si el día anterior hubiera entrado en un sueño al llegar a la biblioteca, como si hubiera llegado a un universo paralelo en el que todos sus deseos se cumplían y si salía ahora, la burbuja se rompería—. Es perfecto, perfecto, es justo como me imaginaba.  
  
Joonmyun tenía una mano delante de la boca y admiraba su trabajo de esos dos últimos días. Para ser trabajo de dos aficionados, la pintura de las paredes había quedado uniforme y el jardín pintado era simple pero precioso, muy apropiado para una zona destinada a niños. Los libros habían llenado la estantería e incluso había unos cuantos reposalibros infantiles que eran del propio Joonmyun, de cuando era pequeño. Habían puesto una mesa en el centro y dos sillas alrededor, y todo era colorido, animado, atrayente. La pequeña pizarra estaba en el centro de la pared, y las tizas estaban en una pequeña cajita, justo al lado. Yifan se acercó, cogió una tiza lila, el color favorito de Joonmyun, y propuso que dibujaran algo en la pizarra, simplemente por decorar. Joonmyun se acercó enseguida y cogió otra tiza, Yifan comenzó a garabatear un monigote que había visto en un libro sobre Halloween en la superficie oscura. Decidió esmerarse, trazando la figura con cuidado. Acababa de acabar de dibujarle un sombrerito justo cuando Joonmyun terminó su dibujo de mariposas y desvió la vista para ver qué había hecho él.  
  
—Ah, es una bruja, ¿no? —dijo Joonmyun, sonriendo amablemente—. Eso está bien, los niños tienen que familiarizarse también con los villanos de los cuentos, y…  
  
—Es un koala —cortó Yifan, con el rostro serio—. Un koala… con sombrero de Halloween. ¿No ves la calabaza que lleva en la mano?  
  
—Ah. —Joonmyun abrió y cerró la boca, como si no supiera qué decir—. Ah —repitió—. Es un koala precioso. —Se notaba en el temblor de sus labios que la risa amenazaba con salir.  
  
Yifan negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Joonmyun no pudo contenerse más.  
  
—Soy un genio incomprendido. Como Picasso —dijo.  
  
Mientras Joonmyun se sujetaba el estómago de la risa, Yifan escribió su nombre en la pizarra con su horrible caligrafía.  
  
—Es nuestra obra de arte —dijo—, tenemos que firmarla. Te dije que era un gran artista, ¿o no? —bromeó.  
  
—Kim… Joonmyun —leyó el bibliotecario en voz alta—. Oye, no suplantes mi identidad, ese koala feo es tuyo y sólo tuyo. Además, ni siquiera parece mi nombre —dijo, echándose a reír.  
  
—Mis profesores me decían que lo mío no era la caligrafía, sí… Aunque a mí me parece que es una letra con personalidad —dijo Yifan, rascándose la nuca.  
  
—Escribe tu nombre —pidió Joonmyun de repente, tras acercarse a él—. O mejor, enséñame cómo se escribe. Tú has firmado por mí, yo firmaré por ti. Estudié un poco de chino, hace tiempo.  
  
—¿También? —dijo Yifan, sorprendido—. Has estudiado muchas cosas, ¿no?  
  
—El chino era importante para mi familia —respondió Joonmyun, con una sonrisa que no terminó de llegar a sus ojos—. Expandir el alcance de una empresa a otros países. Esas cosas.  
  
Yifan apretó los labios. No quería ver esas expresiones en Joonmyun, quería que su sonrisa fuera auténtica y para eso no podía seguir con el tema. Ya habría otros momentos para hablar de eso.  
  
—Mira, se escribe así. —Como Joonmyun había hecho con él, se puso detrás y sostuvo su mano, cerrando sus dedos sobre la tiza. Era tremendamente incómodo escribir así pero también era una buena excusa para acercarse más, _más_ a Joonmyun. Pegó su pecho a la espalda del chico, y empezó a trazar su nombre sobre la superficie de la pizarra—. Wu… Yi… Fan —susurró su nombre sobre la nuca de Joonmyun y él mismo sintió un escalofrío al ver cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Joonmyun se quedó callado unos segundos, observando el nombre escrito con trazos torpes sobre la pizarra.  
  
—¿Este es tu nombre? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Con ese «Fan»? ¿De «común, ordinario»?  
  
Yifan asintió sin más.  
  
—¿Es tu verdadero nombre? —Joonmyun se giró para mirarlo y Yifan se preguntó si es que se le había escapado alguna vez delante de él, porque muy poca gente sabía sobre su cambio de nombre. Ni siquiera Chanyeol lo sabía, aunque a él tampoco le importaban demasiado esas cosas.  
  
—Mmm… —Yifan se lo pensó un momento, porque contarle eso podía suponer explicar algunas cosas sobre las que no estaba seguro de querer hablar—. No —admitió—. Hubo un tiempo en que me llamaban de otra manera.  
  
—¿Cómo? —Joonmyun se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano que sostenía la tiza, esperando que Yifan repitiera lo mismo que había hecho antes. Éste soltó una risita y le cogió suavemente la mano hasta que la tiza tocó la pizarra, y volvió a escribir. No lo pronunció esta vez.  
  
—¿Li…? —Joonmyun intentó leerlo en voz alta, pero sólo reconocía el primer carácter.  
  
—Li Jiaheng —musitó Yifan, señalando los caracteres con el dedo a medida que los decía—. «Jia» es bueno, excelente; «Heng» es constante, permanente.  
  
—¿Te cambiaste el nombre? —preguntó Joonmyun, mirando los trazos que se entretejían en la pizarra. Yifan susurró un breve «ajá»—. ¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque… —Yifan no quería, no quería hablar de eso ahora que se sentía tan lleno por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Pero era Joonmyun, que hablaba de abrir todas las ventanas de la mente y que había derribado todas las defensas de Yifan con su manera de morderse el labio para pensar, y había cosas que él, de entre todas las personas, merecía que le contara—… Porque llegó un momento en que dejé de sentirme identificado con él. Con su significado. —Llegó un momento en que dejó de merecerse ese nombre, porque no era constante, ni mucho menos excelente.  
  
—¿Te sentías más identificado con tu nombre de ahora, entonces? —preguntó Joonmyun, y no había frialdad en su pregunta, simplemente curiosidad.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Joonmyun seguía mirando la pizarra, y puso la tiza bajo el carácter de su apellido, Wu.  
  
—No recuerdo mucho del chino que estudié, así que puede que me equivoque… No, me da igual equivocarme. —Dio dos golpecitos con la tiza bajo el carácter que dejaron unos puntos de color morado pálido. Estaba serio—. ¿Wu no tiene algún tipo de significado de negación? ¿Como «sin», o algo así?  
  
Yifan lo miró un momento, y la verdad es que no se lo había pensado mucho con diecisiete años, simplemente había aceptado las condiciones de su padre.  
  
—Puede ser… Sí, equivale a otro carácter —cogió un trozo de tiza de la cajita y lo dibujó con trazos irregulares— que puede significar «no», creo.  
  
—Pues ya está. Dejaste atrás a Li Jiaheng, vale, que era bueno y constante —dijo, y se dio la vuelta de nuevo para clavar sus pupilas en las de Yifan—. No sé por qué lo hiciste, y estoy seguro de que pasó algo que no quieres… que aún no estás preparado para contarme. Lo entiendo, y espero que algún día podamos ser sinceros del todo el uno con el otro, aunque sean cosas que ya no tengan importancia. Pero por ahora, y para mí… —volvió a apoyar la tiza contra la pizarra y escribió «Wu Yifan» de nuevo, casi con rabia— eres Wu Yifan. «No ordinario». —Yifan sentía un nudo en el estómago, un calor en los ojos que intentó reprimir con todas sus fuerzas. Joonmyun le puso una mano en la mejilla y tenía los dedos manchados de tiza pero a Yifan no podía importarle menos—. Eres Wu Yifan, y eres _extraordinario_. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Yifan no contestó. No hacía falta. Abrazó a Joonmyun con fuerza, con agradecimiento, porque ese chico era más de lo que se merecía. Sintió la sonrisa de Joonmyun contra la piel de su cuello, y sus manos, que estrechaban su cintura.  
  
—Un día, si crees que es necesario, puedes contarme qué le ocurrió a Li Jiaheng —susurró, y su voz siempre era como un bálsamo que calmaba a Yifan en cualquier situación—. Eso no va a hacer que deje de querer a mi extraordinario Wu Yifan.  
  
  
  


  
  
Comieron juntos en un pequeño restaurante de ddeokbokki cercano a la biblioteca y se separaron en el mismo sitio que la noche que acompañaron a Jimin. Era domingo, y a las tres de la tarde de un día de principios de mayo apenas había nadie por la calle en esa zona, así que Yifan le cogió la mano a Joonmyun mientras esperaban, sentados en el banco de la parada de autobús.  
  
—Esto es tan raro… —dijo Yifan por lo bajo.  
  
—¿Mmm? —Joonmyun estaba apoyado contra el cristal de la parada, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando su cuello blanquísimo expuesto. Yifan quería recorrer cada centímetro con la lengua.  
  
—No me imaginaba que esto fuera a acabar así. Cuando nos encontramos en el río Han…  
  
—He conseguido mucho más que la zona infantil que quería, ¿verdad? —dijo Joonmyun, sonriendo, y apretó la mano de Yifan.  
  
El teléfono de Yifan empezó a sonar en ese momento, y mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo la tensión empezó a trepar por su columna por si era su madre otra vez, pero en la pantalla ponía «Taozi». Seguro que había pasado todo el fin de semana deseando saber cómo le había ido a Yifan, porque era así de cotilla. Silenció la llamada, ya se la devolvería después, cuando llegara a casa.  
  
—¿Pasa algo? —Joonmyun había mirado con curiosidad cómo Yifan ignoraba la llamada.  
  
—No, llamaré después. Es un amigo. Bueno, es Tao, con el que me viste en el río, que se morirá por saber qué he estado haciendo contigo todo el fin de semana —respondió Yifan. Joonmyun sonrió.  
  
—¿Y qué le vas a contar?  
  
—Le diré que me has tenido muy ocupado.  
  
—Oh. —Joonmyun arqueó una ceja y sus labios formaron una O, como cada vez que se sorprendía. Yifan se mordió el labio, pensando en cómo habría interpretado Joonmyun lo que había dicho.  
  
—Quiero decir, pintando y eso. Nada más. —Se estaba sonrojando. Yifan _odiaba_ sonrojarse, y sintió aún más calor al ver la sonrisa traviesa de Joonmyun.  
  
—No hay problema. Puedes decirle que te he tenido como mi esclavo exclusivo —dijo, y estaba disfrutando de la situación. Yifan empezó a darle vueltas nerviosas al teléfono entre los dedos, sin saber qué decir—. ¡Ah! Ahora que te veo con el móvil —Joonmyun sacó el suyo de su bolsillo—. ¡Dame tu número! Como nos veíamos todos los días en la biblioteca, nunca he tenido que pedírtelo.  
  
Yifan le dijo la ristra de números y después Joonmyun lo llamó y colgó enseguida.  
  
—Ya tienes el mío —dijo, y se puso en pie. Yifan frunció el ceño al ver que el autobús que Joonmyun tenía que coger se acercaba por el final de la calle—. Mándame mensajes. No dejes que te eche de menos.  
  
—Pero si vamos a vernos mañana —dijo Yifan mientras le rozaba los nudillos con la punta de los dedos. El autobús ya estaba casi delante de ellos y no quería arriesgarse a hacer más que eso. Se moría por darle un beso. Esperar hasta mañana iba a ser eterno.  
  
—¿Es que tú no me vas a echar de menos? —Joonmyun sacó su cartera y se dirigió hasta la puerta del autobús, que ya se había detenido ante la parada. La pregunta era completamente retórica, Joonmyun sabía tan bien como Yifan que lo iba a echar de menos como cada día casi desde que lo conoció.  
  
—Hasta mañana, Joonmyun —dijo Yifan, y se despidió con la mano.  
  
Joonmyun tenía una forma adorable de saludar con las manos, y siempre lo hacía así. A Yifan se le estaban pegando sus manías. Vio que Joonmyun se sentaba al final del autobús y se giraba para mirar por la luna trasera hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina.  
  
  
El teléfono de Yifan comenzó a sonar otra vez justo cuando divisó su propio autobús al final de la calle. Parecía que a Zitao se le había acabado la paciencia.  
  
—¿Diga? —dijo al contestar la llamada.  
  
—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Zitao con voz ansiosa.  
  
—¿Qué tal ha ido el qué? —respondió, frotándose la frente tras pasar la T-card por el lector. Los interrogatorios de Zitao eran un millón de veces peores que los de Yixing.  
  
—Con el bibliotecario, obviamente. ¿Te has declarado? ¿Lo habéis hecho contra una estantería?  
  
—¿Que si lo hemos…? ¡¡Tao!! —exclamó Yifan. Estaba sentado justo en el centro del autobús, y unos cuantos pasajeros se giraron para mirarle. Yifan temía que la señora que había sentada junto a él hubiera oído lo que Zitao había dicho a través del auricular, pero luego recordó que le estaba hablando en mandarín.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso es que sí?  
  
—¡No, eso es que no! ¡Claro que no!  
  
—Joder, pues has tenido todo el fin de semana. No sé.  
  
—Pero mis planes no eran… Bah, no tengo que darte explicaciones. —¿Cómo se las apañaba Yifan para tener a todos los peores mejores amigos del mundo?  
  
—¿Qué habéis hecho, entonces? —preguntó Tao, y sonaba mucho más indiferente que antes.  
  
—Joonmyun quería montar una zona infantil en la biblioteca. Necesitaba ayuda con la pintura, y todo eso.  
  
—¿Y ya está? ¿Nada más?  
  
—Bueno… me invitó a cenar. Y a comer hoy. Y… nos quedamos a dormir en la biblioteca.  
  
—¿Oh? —Había recuperado la atención de Zitao tan rápido como la había perdido—. Así que habéis dormido juntos, ¿eh? No eres tan aburrido como pensaba.  
  
—Y puede… puede…  
  
—¿Puede…? —urgió Zitao—. Por dios, Yifan, si te tuviera delante te pegaría. Suéltalo de una vez.  
  
Yifan bajó el volumen de su voz hasta que sólo fue un susurro, a pesar de que seguramente nadie de los que estaban a su alrededor lo entendería.  
  
—Puede que estemos juntos.  
  
—¿¡Qué?! —atronó la voz de Zitao desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿Dónde estás?  
  
Yifan sabía que esto iba a pasar.  
  
—En el autobús, volviendo a casa.  
  
—Pues dúchate, pide tres pizzas y esta noche ceno contigo.  
  
—¿Tres pizzas? ¿Es que vas a llamar a Chanyeol? Escucha, no quiero que…  
  
—No iba a llamar a nadie. Dos son para mí —respondió Zitao, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Yifan se sintió tonto por haber preguntado.  
  
—Está bien, está bien —dijo, resignado. Tenía ganas de descansar, pero sabía que Zitao se presentaría en su casa con su permiso o sin él.  
  
—Nos vemos luego. Y prepárate para contármelo _todo_ , ¿eh?  
  
—Bueno, ya veremos. Hasta luego, Taozi. Y no llegues dando voces, te lo pido por favor.  
  
Zitao ya había colgado. Yifan aprovechó para recostarse en el asiento y descansar un poco hasta que llegara a casa, porque era domingo, día de llamar a Yixing, y eso significaba que tendría interrogatorio por partida doble.  
  
  
  
—La verdad es que era muy guapo —dijo Zitao, masticando su séptimo trozo de pizza—. No guapo de modelo, porque bueno, le faltan como quince centímetros para eso. Pero guapo de... marido con el que dar envidia en una fiesta. —Dio otro bocado, era como si estuviera hablando solo—. Tienes suerte —sentenció, señalando a Yifan con el borde de la pizza, y lo dejó caer sobre el cartón. Nunca se los comía.  
  
—Marido... —Yifan bufó—. No creo que a mí me sirva de mucho eso.  
  
—En fin, tú me entiendes. ¿Y qué tal es? Además de guapo, y de que es la personificación de Blancanieves en versión hombre.  
  
—Amable. Generoso. Bueno —dijo Yifan—. Bueno de verdad. Ah... esto es difícil.  
  
Hablar de sus sentimientos así, tan abiertamente, con otra persona seguía costándole mucho esfuerzo. Zitao lo miró durante un instante.  
  
—Está bien, no sigas o te va a reventar alguna vena. Me hago una idea. ¿Eres feliz? —preguntó, mientras cogía otro trozo de pizza. Ya se había comido casi una pizza y media.  
  
Yifan asintió, sin decir nada en voz alta.  
  
—Entonces estoy conforme. No es tan habitual ver esta expresión que tienes ahora en esa cara de modelo, ¿sabes? —Yifan se llevó las manos a la cara—. Hay cosas que le sientan mejor a la piel que tantas cremas —Zitao se señaló las comisuras de los labios y las curvó hacia arriba—, como sonreír.  
  
Yifan sonrió casi por reflejo al oír eso. Pensó en las sonrisas de Joonmyun y se preguntó si algún día las suyas llegarían a ser así de brillantes. Estuvo hablando un buen rato más con Zitao; habían empezado a cenar muy pronto porque el chico se moría de hambre, o eso decía, así que aún era temprano cuando se despidió de él en la puerta.  
  
—Descansa un poco o te saldrán ojeras —le dijo Tao desde el ascensor— ¡y ten muchos sueños guarros!  
  
Yifan cerró la puerta. Estaba agotado, pero sabía que el día aún no había acabado. Fue a su habitación, puso el portátil sobre la cama y dejó que se encendiera mientras él se lavaba la cara. Su Skype se iniciaba automáticamente, y en cuanto se sentó sobre el edredón, saltó el pop-up que decía que Yixing se había conectado. Su amigo lo llamó casi inmediatamente.  
  
—Hey —dijo Yixing, y Yifan vio cómo se movía un poco para ajustar la cámara. Song Qian pasó por detrás de él y se inclinó para saludar a Yifan. Yixing, que solía mirar todo lo que lo rodeaba como si no estuviera en el mismo universo que él, la observaba al moverse como si ella fuese el ancla que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Su adoración por ella no había cambiado después de siete años (y de unos cuantos más durante los que Yixing suspiró por ella y se lamentó por no crecer un poco más, porque al parecer su hombre ideal tenía que ser alto). Yifan siempre lo había envidiado un poco por ser capaz de sentirse así, pero ahora, al mirarlos a ambos, no podía evitar acordarse de Joonmyun y ya no sentía envidia alguna.  
  
—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Yifan, devolviéndole el saludo con la mano a Song Qian y viendo que la chica se marchaba a seguir con la cena, suponía.  
  
—Bien, como siempre —dijo Yixing—. Espero que tú sigas tan bien como estas últimas semanas.  
  
Yifan asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
  
—Mucho mejor, incluso. Joonmyun y yo… —Yifan volvió a repetir todo lo que le había contado a Zitao, porque ahora que ya había soltado una vez, le resultaba mucho más fácil enlazar las palabras. Se saltó algunos detalles escabrosos que Zitao sí había conseguido sacarle a la fuerza porque no quería volver a sentir ese calor que se le arremolinaba en el estómago al recordar cómo los labios de Joonmyun habían recorrido su garganta. Yixing lo escuchó en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta y emitiendo exclamaciones de sorpresa de vez en cuando.  
  
—No me lo puedo creer… O sea, sí puedo, al fin y al cabo ha sido él quien se ha lanzado —comentó cuando Yifan terminó de hablar—. Y menos mal, porque si hubiera sido por ti te habrías declarado delante de la chimenea, sentados en dos sillones, en un hogar de la tercera edad.  
  
—Yixing… —dijo Yifan, ignorando la pulla que le había lanzado su amigo—. Le he hablado de Li Jiaheng.  
  
Yixing frunció el ceño, más sorprendido aún que antes.  
  
—¿En serio? Pensaba que te costaría más… Debes de tener mucha confianza con él, entonces.  
  
—No, no le he contado nada, en realidad. Pero se lo he mencionado. Él dijo que no tenía que hablar de eso si no tenía ganas —explicó Yifan—. Fue… ni siquiera me acuerdo de cómo surgió el tema, simplemente lo dije. Y me arrepentí al segundo, pero no me pidió más detalles, así que supongo que todo está bien.  
  
—Se lo contarás en el futuro, espero.  
  
—Imagino que sí. —Yixing lo miró fijamente durante un segundo—. No hay nada de lo que tener miedo, al fin y al cabo. No es algo tan grave.  
  
—Siempre dices lo mismo, Yifan. No, no hay nada de lo que tener miedo. Pero es tu familia, y lo que pasó… es injusto. No hay más. Tú no hiciste nada mal. Así que no es cuestión de tener miedo porque te juzgue. Simplemente, piensa que si estás considerando contárselo es porque has encontrado a alguien que ha conseguido derribar todos tus muros y que puede ofrecerte algo más que conversaciones por Skype y amenazas con enseñar tus fotos de adolescente. —Yixing sonrió. Sus hoyuelos se marcaron profundamente en sus mejillas y Yifan sonrió también—. Se trata de eso. No tienes que tener miedo de dejar que vea todo lo que hay en ti. Porque Yifan —Yixing se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas— hay _mucho_ , al contrario de lo que tú pareces creer, y todo es bueno. Y espero que él sepa hacértelo entender.  
  
Yifan volvió a sentir la misma sensación de calidez que lo había invadido cuando Joonmyun lo había rebautizado en la biblioteca. «Para mí eres Wu Yifan, y eres extraordinario.»  
  
—Me gustaría que lo conocieras. En serio —dijo Yifan—. Os parecéis un poco, ¿sabes?  
  
—A mí también me gustaría conocerlo… —respondió Yixing, rascándose la nuca—. Quiero saber cómo es la persona que ha conseguido en un par de meses más que yo en años. Por cierto…  
  
La expresión que puso dejó a Yifan con la piel de gallina. Sabía qué tema sacaba siempre que ponía esa cara.  
  
—Song Qian se ha encontrado con tu madre. Le ha dicho que al parecer estabas ignorando sus llamadas —continuó Yixing, con los labios apretados—. Yifan, sabes que yo también odio esto, pero soy tu mejor amigo y…  
  
—Estoy muy feliz últimamente —cortó Yifan—. Mucho. No quiero recordar las razones por las que no lo era antes.  
  
—Deberías hablar con ella. Creo que…  
  
—Ella no hizo nada por defenderme. —Yifan tenía ganas de gritar, pero consiguió mantener un tono calmado. Se imaginó la mano de Joonmyun cogiendo la suya—. No hizo nada por contradecirlo. Yo… Habría hecho lo que fuera por ellos, a pesar de todo. Lo que fuera. Pero ellos fueron incapaces de hacer nada por mí.  
  
—Ya no estás allí, no tienes que hablar con él…  
  
—Eso es cierto. No querrá ponerse al teléfono. No lo ha hecho en ningún momento en estos seis años.  
  
—Vale, Yifan. Da igual. Lo siento por sacar el tema —dijo Yixing, y ahora parecía alicaído. Yifan se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.  
  
—No, mira… Perdón, Yixing. Si hay alguien que no tenga culpa en todo esto eres tú. Pero es que ahora que verdaderamente he encontrado algo que me hace feliz… Me enfada pensar en todo eso.  
  
—Nunca te has sentido enfadado por eso. O al menos nunca te he visto enfadado. Sólo triste —dijo Yixing—. Y la verdad, no sé qué es peor.  
  
—Voy a llamarla, ¿vale? —murmuró Yifan de pronto—. Esta vez sí. Hablaré con ella unos minutos, y ya está.  
  
—Es más que suficiente —respondió Yixing—. Es sólo que... Quiero que empieces a estar en paz con todo esto. Que tu felicidad sea completa. —Su rostro estaba serio. Yixing era muy sensible con respecto a los sentimientos de los de su entorno—. Te lo mereces.  
  
—Hablaremos el domingo que viene, ¿vale?  
  
Yixing asintió. Yifan se despidió y cortó la llamada, y respiró hondo. Sólo unos minutos. Hoy estaba siendo un día muy difícil.

 

  
Apretó el teléfono en la mano antes de marcar y apenas tuvo que esperar unos segundos.  
  
—¿Yifan? —Oír ese nombre en boca de su madre dolía un poco menos, ahora que Joonmyun le había dado su propio significado.  
  
—Hola, mamá.  
  
La voz de su madre se convirtió en una algarabía de balbuceos y Yifan desearía que no le hiciera sentirse tan mal oírla. Era la misma voz que había necesitado oír más que nada en el mundo cuando su padre lo dejó marchar, y sólo había recibido silencio.  
  
—Sólo puedo hablar un minuto. Tengo trabajo mañana. ¿Estás bien?  
  
—Sí, hijo. Y tu padre… tu padre también. Te manda recuerdos —Yifan sabía que no era así. No había hablado con él en casi seis años y las excusas de su madre cada vez eran más ridículas.  
  
—Mmm. Para él también. —A pesar de todo, seguía sin ser capaz de responder otra cosa.  
  
Su madre le hizo mil preguntas seguidas, si comía como debía, si el trabajo le iba bien, y Yifan las contestó casi todas con monosílabos.  
  
—¿Has conocido a alguna chica ya? —preguntó su madre después de una pausa. Se les acababan las cosas de las que hablar. Yifan tragó saliva.  
  
—No. —Tenía a Joonmyun, que era mejor que ninguna otra chica y que ninguna otra persona, y no quería hablarle a su madre de eso. Las conversaciones con ella se basaban en callar, por paradójico que pareciera.  
  
—Ah… Esperaba que tuvieras contigo a alguien que te cuidara.  
  
—Me las apaño bien solo. Tuve que aprender a la fuerza. —Yifan no querría haber dicho eso, porque al fin y al cabo no le gustaba hacer sentir mal a su madre. La mujer no contestó—. No te preocupes —dijo, con tono más suave—. Tengo que dejarte, ya es tarde. Buenas noches, mamá.  
  
La mujer murmuró algo que Yifan no entendió. No quería saber si había empezado a llorar, como había pasado en alguna otra ocasión, así que colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en la cama. El dolor de cabeza le martilleaba en las sienes, y se las masajeó suavemente durante un rato. Estaba casi dormido cuando su móvil vibró a su lado, perdido entre las sábanas de la cama deshecha. Vio la notificación de un nuevo mensaje en la pantalla.  
  
«Tengo ganas de verte. ¡Buenas noches! :-) ♥ ».  
  
Algo se removió en su interior al ver el mensaje de Joonmyun, escrito con todas las mayúsculas, puntos y emoticonos en su sitio. Le recordó a cuando Yixing actualizaba su Weibo, siempre se expresaba como si fuera el presidente del país dando un discurso. Sonrió sólo con imaginárselo al escribirlo, mordiéndose la lengua por la concentración. Tecleó una respuesta rápida.  
  
«sueña conmigo entonces kkkk buenas noches!!! ♥♥♥».  
  
Después de todas las conversaciones de aquella noche, era con ese mensaje con lo que se quedaba Yifan. Se metió debajo de las sábanas, levantándolas como pudo a patadas, se cubrió las piernas con ellas y deseó, mientras cerraba los ojos, soñar con Joonmyun él también.  
  
  
  
  
  
 —Conozco tu secreto. —La puerta se abrió con tanta fuerza que chocó contra la pared. Chanyeol siempre procuraba que sus entradas en el despacho de Yifan fueran espectaculares.  
  
—Lo siento, no quería meter tu recopilación de mensajes de Hyelim en la trituradora —respondió Yifan en broma. Se preguntó qué se le habría metido a Chanyeol en la cabeza esta vez.  
  
La cara que puso Chanyeol durante un instante antes de ir corriendo hasta su mesa para comprobar si esos papeles seguían ahí hizo que la broma mereciera la pena. Volvió al momento siguiente, arreglándose la corbata y frunciendo los labios.  
  
—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad?  
  
—No. Aunque debo decir que tampoco esperaba que los hubieras imprimido en serio.  
  
—¡No intentes distraerme! —Chanyeol agitó las manos en el aire—. Zitao me ha contado que estás con alguien.  
  
Por supuesto. Y mañana lo sabría toda Corea.  
  
—Tengo que buscarme amigos nuevos… —resopló Yifan.  
  
—¿Por qué no me has contado nada? ¡Creía que eras mi alma gemela! —exclamó Chanyeol.  
  
—Todo el mundo es tu alma gemela, Chanyeol. Llevas años diciéndole eso a Baekhyun, y el mes pasado se lo dijiste también a Tao —replicó, levantándose para sacar unos papeles de la fotocopiadora.  
  
—¡Pero lo nuestro era especial! —siguió quejándose Chanyeol, pisándole los talones dentro del espacio de su despacho—. Bah, da igual. ¿Cómo es?  
  
—¿Pero por qué todo el mundo me hace las mismas preguntas? ¿Zitao no te ha contado eso también?  
  
—Pues sí, la verdad, pero esperaba que me lo contaras tú. ¿Ves como no me dices nada?  
  
—Mira, hagamos una cosa. —Yifan se dio la vuelta y lo señaló con un dedo índice a la cara—. Tú me dejas trabajar tranquilo, porque alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo aquí y todos sabemos que no vas a ser tú, y yo te lo cuento mientras comemos, ¿vale?  
  
—¡Vale! —exclamó Chanyeol animadamente, después de dudar un momento—. ¡Y yo sí que trabajo! —le gritó desde el despacho contiguo.  
  
  
Al final, la hora de la comida consistió en cinco minutos de hablarle a Chanyeol sobre Joonmyun y otros cincuenta durante los que Chanyeol le contó su última cita con Hyelim, porque Chanyeol era así, el tipo de amigo que sólo se sentía realmente cómodo hablando de sí mismo. Teniendo en cuenta que Yifan era todo lo contrario, no le venía mal tener un amigo como ese, que no intentara drenarlo emocionalmente cada vez que conversaban.  
  
—Bueno, no dejes que pase mucho tiempo y preséntanoslo de una vez, ¿vale? —le dijo Chanyeol cuando se despidieron en la puerta del restaurante. Tenía un grano de arroz del bibimbap que se había pedido en la corbata.  
  
—Si tardo mucho en hacerlo, estoy seguro de que vosotros mismos os las apañaréis para autopresentaros.  
  
—Ah… Hemos perdido el elemento sorpresa en esta relación. —Chanyeol resopló—. ¡Nos vemos mañana!  
  
Yifan se despidió con la mano y se forzó a ir a casa para cambiarse en lugar de salir corriendo hasta el autobús que lo llevaría a la biblioteca.  
  
  
  
Cuando entró en el edificio de ladrillo rojo, se encontró el lugar casi vacío, como de costumbre. Recorrió el pasillo de entrada con cuidado de que sus Converse no crujieran con cada paso, y vio por fin la mesa de Joonmyun al doblar la esquina. También estaba vacía. Se preguntó si estaría en el piso de arriba…  
  
De repente, una mano lo agarró por el antebrazo al pasar junto a una de las estanterías y tiró fuerte de él. A Yifan se le escapó un grito ahogado que se silenció al momento cuando la mano viajó hasta su nuca y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Yifan se relajó al instante y sus manos fueron por instinto a descansar sobre las caderas de Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Esta vez también querías «hacerme saber que estás ahí»? —Yifan murmuró la pregunta contra los labios de Joonmyun, y luego se desvió para intentar besar su cuello pero Joonmyun no le dejó.  
  
—No —dijo el bibliotecario, besándolo de nuevo—. Esta vez sí que quería asustarte.  
  
Yifan sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Joonmyun olía muy bien, un aroma a alguna colonia no demasiado fuerte.  
  
—Hola —susurró, saludándolo apropiadamente y disfrutando del abrazo porque _era de verdad_ , Joonmyun estaba ahí, entre sus brazos—. ¿No hay nadie?  
  
Joonmyun negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No… Aunque Jongin estará al caer, me ha llamado hace un rato. Vendrá con Kyungsoo, supongo, ahora siempre lo recoge antes de… —La puerta chirrió—. Mira, ahí están. Sshh un momento —dijo, poniéndose un dedo ante los labios y separándose de Yifan. Yifan soltó una suave carcajada.  
  
—Parece que tengas doce años —le reprendió, pero Joonmyun volvió a chistar para que guardara silencio mientras se asomaba tras una de las estanterías. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.  
  
Yifan fue hasta él y asomó la cabeza por encima de la suya. Joonmyun se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y su cuerpo se pegó por completo al de Yifan, que tragó saliva. Sintió el calor ascender por su pecho. Ya estaban en mayo, Joonmyun debería empezar a pensar en apagar esa calefacción tan potente. Fijó la vista en el pasillo de entrada por el que acababa de pasar él mismo hacía apenas cinco minutos y vio que Jongin esperaba a Kyungsoo, que estaba cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Cuando el chico llegó hasta él, Jongin extendió la mano y Kyungsoo la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos.  
  
—¡Ah, por fin! —dijo Joonmyun por lo bajo, dando una palmada. Se separó de la estantería y de Yifan, cuya respiración se había normalizado por fin, y salió por el otro lado del pasillo con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
—¡Hola, Jongin! —dijo en voz alta. Kyungsoo soltó la mano de Jongin a toda prisa, ante lo que Joonmyun hizo un leve mohín.  
  
—Hey, hyung —dijo Jongin, flexionando y soltando los dedos durante un instante.  
  
—Mira, hemos cambiado las mesas de estudio de sitio —dijo Joonmyun, echando a andar y pidiéndoles que lo siguieran. Yifan frunció el ceño, extrañado, porque las mesas seguían en el mismo sitio en el piso de arriba cuando él se había marchado el día anterior, pero ahora estaban en el centro del piso de abajo, entre las estanterías—. Después de hacer la zona infantil, pensé que cuando vinieran los niños sería muy incómodo para los que estuvieran estudiando, así que había que bajarlas. Ya sabes que Jongdae tenía clases sólo por la tarde hoy, así que esta mañana lo he hecho venir conmigo y ayudarme.  
  
—¿Has conseguido que Jongdae-hyung se mueva por la mañana? —comentó Jongin, sorprendido.  
  
—Bueno, me ha amenazado un par de veces mientras salía de la cama y me ha jurado venganza antes de irse a comer con Jinri, creo. Iba a darle unas clases extra de Cálculo de Estructuras, o algo así. —dijo Joonmyun, alisándose los laterales del pelo con las puntas de los dedos. Era uno de los gestos que más repetía, pensó Yifan mientras lo miraba. Joonmyun le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa—. Así que si me encuentran muerto en la cama, ya sabéis a quién culpar. Vengadme.  
  
—Nosotros vamos a estudiar —dijo Jongin, agitando el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo en el aire. Era diminuto comparado con los que llevaba Kyungsoo—. Tengo que irme al estudio dentro de dos horas.  
  
—¡Sí! Mira, he puesto las estanterías alrededor de las mesas —dijo Joonmyun, señalando el centro de la planta— para que tengáis intimidad.  
  
—¡Hyung! —exclamó Jongin. Kyungsoo tenía expresión… perpleja, como siempre, así que Yifan no sabía si le había afectado en algo la insinuación de Joonmyun o no. Enseguida agachó la cabeza.  
  
—Ven, Joonmyun, ayúdame a encontrar un libro entretenido, anda —dijo Yifan, cogiéndolo por el brazo y tirando de él hacia la mesa. Cuando Yifan se sentó en su sillón granate, Joonmyun seguía sonriendo, satisfecho consigo mismo. Se sentó en su mesa y empezó a pasar las pocas fichas que quedaban por indexar en el ordenador de los libros nuevos que había traído, buscando así un libro que pudiera prestarle a Yifan.  
  
—¡Mira! ¿Te apetece leer algo en mandarín? Encontré un libro de Mo Yan en una librería de segunda mano, aunque es un poco antiguo… —Joonmyun se levantó y fue a una de las estanterías que había detrás de su mesa, con los libros que aún no había podido organizar—. Es el de «Shifu, harías cualquier cosa por divertirte». De relatos.  
  
—¿Te gusta Mo Yan? —preguntó Yifan, aceptando el libro que Joonmyun le tendía.  
  
—La verdad es que no mucho —admitió—. Tampoco había demasiado donde elegir en aquella tienda. La razón por la que no me gusta… Yo no viví el Gran Salto Adelante de China, y bueno, tú tampoco, pero… en esa hambruna murieron treinta millones de personas, es un hecho, y parece que él se lo toma un poco a broma. Las sátiras dejan de serlo para ser insultos puros y duros cuando de verdad consiguen ofender no sólo a una persona, sino a muchas. Pero bueno, ganó un Nobel, mi opinión no importa mucho contra eso.  
  
—Mmm… Lo han criticado mucho por eso en según qué obras, sí. Pero las descripciones son detallistas, y los personajes humildes. A mí sigue pareciéndome entretenido. —Yifan tampoco les pedía mucho más a los libros, a pesar de que trataran su propia cultura desde esa perspectiva.  
  
—Entonces no hay problema, de todas formas lo cogí pensando en ti, no en mí —dijo Joonmyun, reorganizando con cuidado los libros de la estantería de detrás de la mesa—. ¿Has leído a Liao Yiwu? Bueno, está en la lista negra del gobierno chino así que no creo que hayas visto muchos libros suyos allí…  
  
—Sí lo conozco. Viví en Canadá un tiempo y algunas de sus obras se han traducido a inglés. Además, sí se publicaron en Taiwán y estaban por todas partes en internet. De todas formas no he leído mucho. Es demasiado…  
  
—¿Crudo?  
  
—Cruel.  
  
—Su vida fue un infierno, prácticamente. Cuenta las cosas como las vivió. Pero sí tienes razón en que… —Joonmyun se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de Yifan, como siempre hacía, y le rodeó los hombros, dejándose caer con cuidado sobre él— a veces no es bueno tanto drama. La vida real ya es lo suficientemente horrible, ¿verdad? Por cierto, ya lo has mencionado otras veces y nunca he preguntado. ¿Y eso que viviste en Canadá?  
  
—El trabajo de mi padre lo requería —respondió Yifan—. Drama.  
  
—Te entiendo, créeme —dijo Joonmyun tras una pausa.  
  
—En ocasiones parece que todo lo que puede ir mal, va mal, y luego va incluso a peor, aunque parecía imposible. No necesitamos leerlo también en los libros. Pero en fin —Yifan estiró los brazos y la espalda, notando cómo la tensión de todo el día de trabajo se liberaba de su columna y también cómo el peso de Joonmyun descansaba un poco más encima de él. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura— parece que nos gusta sufrir, o que los escritores son sádicos de categoría.  
  
—Por eso a veces prefiero los cuentos de Pororo —dijo Joonmyun con una sonrisa. Le apretó el hombro y se levantó enseguida al ver que el señor Choi aparecía por el pasillo. Yifan se levantó también mientras Joonmyun volvía a su mesa, y subió al piso de arriba sonriendo enigmáticamente, sintiendo los ojos curiosos de Joonmyun clavados en su espalda.  
  
Cuando volvió a bajar, llevaba cuatro libros de Pororo bajo el brazo. Entre los cuatro apenas sumaban cuarenta páginas, pero de todas formas ya no conseguía leer mucho cuando venía. Joonmyun no pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando Yifan pasó por delante de él, y aún entre risas, le dijo la misma frase que le decía a los pocos lectores que entraban de vez en cuando en la biblioteca, casi por casualidad.  
  
—¡Que disfrute de su lectura!  
  
  
✩✩ Las cosas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados para ellos dos en un solo fin de semana, pero a la vez no habían cambiado tanto. Yifan seguía hablando con Joonmyun con confianza, de casi todo, y se escuchaban el uno al otro con una atención que rozaba la reverencia. Era como tener un mejor amigo al que podía estrechar entre sus brazos y besar su frente; con el que podía discutir sobre si «La cuchara en la tierra» de Hyun Kiyoung podía considerarse de verdad un nexo entre el pensamiento oriental y occidental, pero que también le comentaba sobre los nuevos libros de cuentos de Pororo. A la vez que escuchaba como los labios de Joonmyun hablaban de cómo la mayoría de autores coreanos narran la confrontación entre modernismo y tradición o de por qué no le gustaba la escritura china propagandística, Yifan se moría por narrarle lo que él le hacía sentir, por susurrarle te quieros y rogarle que nunca se fuera de su lado. Todo era fácil con Joonmyun, podía hablar de cualquier tema sin sentir que nadie lo estuviera poniendo a prueba incluso cuando no estaban de acuerdo, podía permitirse pensar que tenía cosas que ofrecer y que había alguien que las esperaba con ganas. ✩✩  
  
  
Pasó una hora, de la cual Yifan empleó quince minutos en leer cómo Pororo y sus amigos viajaban al Castillo de Galleta y otros cuarenta y cinco en mirar a Joonmyun trabajar hasta que la puerta chirrió y ambos levantaron la cabeza por reflejo. Oyeron unos pasos ligeros que recorrían el pasillo y los ojos de Joonmyun se abrieron de par en par cuando vio de quién se trataba.  
  
—¡Jimin! —exclamó, levantándose rápidamente y yendo hasta el niño, que parecía un poco avergonzado. En cuanto Joonmyun llegó hasta él, Jimin hizo una reverencia de noventa grados.  
  
—¡Muchas gracias por lo del otro día! —dijo Jimin a toda prisa—. Y perdón por haberos molestado.  
  
Joonmyun estaba arrodillado delante de él, lo cogió por los hombros y lo hizo incorporarse.  
  
—No… no pasa nada. —Joonmyun parecía sorprendido de que Jimin se estuviera disculpando—. ¡Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido! Parece que ya estás muy bien —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla redonda.  
  
Jimin apretó los labios un momento.  
  
—Ya no me duele nada —dijo, y aunque aún se notaban las heridas del labio y la ceja, no llevaba tiritas y no tenía rastro de los hematomas de la cara—. Y… quería terminar el cuento de Pororo.  
  
Joonmyun abrió y cerró los labios y se giró para mirar a Yifan con los ojos brillantes.  
  
—Mira, vas a inaugurar la sección infantil —dijo Yifan, sonriendo.  
  
Vio cómo Joonmyun se ponía de pie, tomaba de la mano a Jimin y lo guiaba hasta el piso superior a toda velocidad. Tras un rato, cerró los cuentos de Pororo y subió tras ellos, porque había alguien que los iba a necesitar más que él. Joonmyun estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la silla de Jimin, que estaba leyendo en voz alta un cuento infantil coreano que Yifan desconocía.  
  
—Y el tigre le dijo al avión… —recitó Jimin, a buen ritmo.  
  
—Al león —corrigió Joonmyun con voz suave, señalando dónde se había equivocado.  
  
—Eso. —Jimin continuó leyendo. Yifan se sentó en la silla para niños que había frente a la de Jimin, con cuidado, porque no estaba seguro de que no fuera a romperse.  
  
—Oye, Jimin —empezó Yifan, porque aún no había conseguido sacarse la espina de ver a Jimin sollozando, con el rostro manchado de sangre; y quería asegurarse de que de verdad no había nada más que él pudiera haber hecho—. ¿Crees que podrías contarnos qué te pasó?  
  
—Me caí —dijo el niño, demasiado rápido, se notaba a kilómetros que era mentira. Joonmyun miró a Yifan, preocupado.  
  
—No se lo vamos a contar a nadie, Jimin. —Yifan tendió la mano hacia delante, con el puño cerrado y un meñique extendido—. Te lo prometo.  
  
Jimin lo miró pensativo un buen rato hasta que aceptó el meñique de Yifan. Su mano era diminuta en comparación.  
  
—No se lo digáis a mi papá, prometido, ¿vale? —suplicó Jimin—. Son unos niños del parque.  
  
—¿Te pegaron? —preguntó Yifan. Joonmyun tenía los labios apretados. Jimin asintió.  
  
—No les gusto. Quería jugar con ellos, pero son mayores, así que no me dejaban. —Jimin se retorció los dedos nerviosamente—. Yo insistí y ellos empezaron a decirme cosas malas. Que había sido culpa mía que mi mamá se muriera. —Yifan estaba seguro de que había oído a Joonmyun ahogar un quejido—. Así que no volví a acercarme a ellos.  
  
—¿Entonces?  
  
—Ellos empezaron a acercarse a mí. Yo… me gusta bailar, pero no puedo hacerlo en casa porque no tengo sitio. —Ahora que había empezado a contarlo, parecía que a Jimin le habían dado cuerda—. Bailaba en el parque y ellos venían hasta donde yo estaba y se metían conmigo. Decían que me gustan las cosas de chicas y que seguro que yo no era un chico en realidad. Me hacían llorar.  
  
Joonmyun apretó los puños. El propio Yifan hervía de rabia por dentro.  
  
—Entonces les contesté algo malo y me pegaron. Salí corriendo, pero sólo me persiguieron un rato, y llegué aquí y me escondí.  
  
—¿Por qué estabas solo en el parque, Jimin? —preguntó Joonmyun. Sus labios estaban algo curvados hacia abajo. Yifan sintió como si le tiraran de alguna fibra en el corazón.  
  
—Mi padre tiene que trabajar mucho para pagar mi cole y el médico de mi mamá. Aunque ella ya no está, tiene que seguir pagando. Me deja con mi vecina, que es mayor, pero ella a veces se va a ver a otras vecinas y luego no la encuentro, así que vuelvo a casa.  
  
Esto era horrible. Joonmyun estaba a dos pasos de llorar, a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos, y Yifan se encontraba fatal.  
  
—¿Los has vuelto a ver? —preguntó Yifan, apretando los dientes. Jimin negó con la cabeza y Yifan dio gracias en silencio.  
  
—Antes siempre estaban los sábados y domingos en el parque, pero este fin de semana no han aparecido.  
  
—¿Te gustaría bailar en un sitio grande y no volver a ese parque, Jimin? —dijo Joonmyun de pronto, con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Qué? —dijo el niño, confundido. El propio Yifan no sabía a qué venía lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
—Conozco un sitio en el que puedes aprender a bailar. Te lo pasarás muy bien —insistió Joonmyun—. Espera un momento. —Joonmyun salió corriendo escaleras abajo y entonces estalló la chispa en la mente de Yifan. Su idea se confirmó cuando vio aparecer a Joonmyun por las escaleras, tirando de un Jongin que parecía tan perplejo como el niño.  
  
—¡Este será tu profesor! —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, señalando a Jongin—. ¿Quieres hacerlo entonces?  
  
—Pero… si no tenemos dinero… —Jimin agachó la mirada.  
  
—No te preocupes por eso, hyung encontrará una solución. Tú sólo dime si te gustaría —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Jimin asintió con vehemencia, con los puñitos apretados—. Perfecto. Jongin, ¿te lo llevas ahora para que vea cómo es el sitio y que haga una clase de prueba? Cuando termine la clase, que te diga donde vive y lo llevas a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Después lo discutiremos todo tú y yo, no te preocupes —dijo Joonmyun, con un tono que indicaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.  
  
—Está bien —dijo Jongin, extendiendo una mano para que Jimin la tomara. El niño estaba sonriendo como si no se lo creyera.  
  
—¡Jimin! —llamó Joonmyun, y parecía más reconfortado cuando el niño se dio la vuelta, sonriendo. A pesar de que era muy fácil hacer llorar a un niño, también era fácil hacerlo feliz—. ¿A qué hora sale tu papá de trabajar?  
  
—A las diez —dijo el niño—. Pero por favor, no le digáis nada de esos niños… Yo le dije… —pidió, repentinamente alarmado.  
  
—No, no diremos nada —lo tranquilizó Joonmyun—. Sólo quiero hablar con él de tus clases de baile. ¡Ah! Hay una condición para esto —dijo, sonriendo. Jimin no contestó, se quedó esperando a que Joonmyun continuara, con expresión cautelosa—. Que no te olvides de mí con el baile y sigas viniendo a leer. Pásalo bien —dijo, despidiéndose con la mano.  
  
Yifan le pasó una mano por la cintura cuando Jongin y el niño se marcharon.  
  
—¿Qué has hecho, Kim Joonmyun? —dijo, pero en realidad estaba sonriendo. Lo que Joonmyun tenía de ángel no era sólo la cara, al parecer.  
  
—Lo único que podía hacer —dijo, y suspiró—. ¿Me acompañarás a hablar con su padre? —Miró a Yifan, esperanzado.  
  
—Lo que haga falta —respondió Yifan, dándole un breve beso.  
  
  
Yifan pasó el resto de la tarde hasta que se hizo la hora de cerrar ojeando los libros nuevos que había comprado Joonmyun, y ordenándolos donde éste le iba diciendo. Después, cenaron en un restaurante de comida rápida que había cerca de allí y a las diez y media, se plantaron en la puerta de la casa de Jimin.  
  
El niño estaba allí, y Joonmyun lo pintó como que el estudio de baile en el que trabajaban Jongin y Sehun le había concedido una beca a Jimin y que no tendría que pagar nada. Era un actor fantástico. Su padre, el señor Park, se negó en un principio; pero Jimin contó emocionado lo bien que se lo había pasado durante la clase y cómo Jongin había corregido sus movimientos y ahora le salían mucho mejor, y le habló del otro profesor, que siempre parecía serio pero en realidad era muy amable, y que luego «el profe» lo había llevado en coche y le había dejado elegir la música, y la firmeza del hombre empezó a quebrarse. Yifan sentía una pena infinita por él. Estaba muy delgado y tenía las mejillas hundidas, como si estuviera consumido por el estrés, pero parecía que ver a su hijo tan animado le aliviaba y le hacía parecer un poco más joven. Joonmyun insistió en que no tendrían que pagar nada y en que la escuela estaría encantada de tenerlo allí con su tono más educado y formal; y si el hombre no hubiera estado tan extasiado viendo a su hijo así de feliz, quizá se habría dado cuenta de que había gato encerrado.  
  
  
Cuando salieron de la casa, después de que el padre de Jimin les hubiera dado las gracias y hubiera hecho reverencias miles de veces, Yifan le dio la mano y fueron de nuevo hasta la parada de autobús donde se separaban siempre.  
  
—Ahora dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer con todo esto del baile? —preguntó Yifan, mirando al cielo. Hacía fresco, y Joonmyun se pegó un poco más a su lado.  
  
—Pagarlo yo —dijo, estirándose las mangas de la chaqueta blanca que llevaba—. No hay problema, no es caro. Además, Jongin va a ajustar un poco el precio.  
  
—Pues sí que da de sí el sueldo de bibliotecario… —comentó Yifan—. Si lo llego a saber, me habría apuntado a tu facultad de verdad. Todo son ventajas.  
  
—No te creas —dijo Joonmyun, riéndose con algo de tensión.  
  
—¿Y por qué haces algo así por un niño al que ni conoces, si puedo preguntarlo?  
  
—Porque… —Joonmyun se quedó callado un rato, y levantó una mano para alisarse el pelo junto a las orejas—. No lo sé. No sé por qué lo he hecho. Pero me he sentido mucho mejor. Pensar que ahora Jimin va a poder hacer algo que le gusta, que no va a tener que estar solo, en el parque, sin saber si esos… otros niños volverán o no… aunque sea tres días a la semana. Vivo en un piso compartido, las facturas no suben tanto, tengo un sueldo decente y… mis padres… siguen pasándome algo de dinero de vez en cuando. No habrá problema. Seguro.  
  
Yifan decidió no seguir hablando de eso. No quería ver a Joonmyun dudar tanto al hablar, pensarse tanto las palabras, quería verlo intentando hablar tan rápido que se acabara trabando, como siempre. No quería verlo tan pensativo.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Joonmyun, al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba Yifan.  
  
—Quiero aprovechar el tiempo antes de que llegue el autobús— murmuró Yifan, y Joonmyun tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo bien—. Quiero besarte.  
  
Joonmyun no le dio tiempo para que él diera el primer paso. También como siempre. Fue él quien se acercó más, hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente, y lo besó despacio, como si tuvieran toda la noche por delante. Yifan deseaba que así fuera. Deseaba llevárselo con él y abrazarlo hasta que amaneciera.  
  
—No tienes que pedirme permiso —le dijo Joonmyun en voz baja—. Puedes besarme cuando quieras. A mí también me gusta que me sorprendan.  
  
Yifan se alejó de él a disgusto al ver el vehículo azul que acababa de entrar en la calle, iluminado por las farolas, deseando decirle a Joonmyun que no se subiera a ese autobús, que no quería separarse de él.  
  
—Haré lo que pueda… pero las sorpresas se me dan muy mal. Nos veremos mañana.  
  
Joonmyun le sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras subía al autobús. Yifan lo vio sentarse en el asiento de atrás y despedirse por última vez hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.  
  
  
  
  
Los días de mayo pasaban apaciblemente, Yifan vivía una rutina, y no había cambiado demasiado con respecto a hacía un año, excepto porque ahora era muchísimo más feliz. Veía a Joonmyun todos los días, leía los libros que él le recomendaba y luego los discutían, y lo besaba entre estanterías, a escondidas, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo como si quisiera fundirlos en uno hasta que se atrevía a colar las puntas de sus dedos temblorosos bajo la camisa de Joonmyun, ambos se quedaban sin aire y se tenían que separar, sonrojados y respirando agitadamente. Además, Jimin seguía yendo a la biblioteca con regularidad y acabó trayendo con él a una amiga que había conocido en las clases de baile de Jongin, Soojung, cuya aprobación intentaba conseguir casi desesperadamente. A Yifan le resultaba divertido ver al niño leyendo en voz alta delante de ella mientras ella intentaba llamar la atención de, por extravagante que pareciera, Joonmyun. El trabajo seguía siendo mortalmente aburrido, aunque Chanyeol hacía que se entretuviera un poco, ya que lo único que deseaba era que las horas pasaran para poder volver a la biblioteca.  
  
  
—Me siento ofendido —dijo Chanyeol, al otro lado de la cancha, mientras se acercaba corriendo con el balón en las manos y lo lanzaba a la canasta, encestándolo limpiamente—. Si va a hacer que dejemos de vernos como antes, creo que al menos nos merecemos conocer al tal Joonmyun, ¿no? ¿O es que te avergüenzas de nosotros? —dijo, botando el balón con gesto molesto.  
  
Yifan se le acercó rápidamente, le robó el balón de las manos y echó a correr hacia la canasta contraria, pero Zitao se interpuso en su camino y se dio la vuelta para esquivarlo.  
  
—¡Pues claro que me avergüenzo! —dijo en broma, y dribló, protegiendo el balón, hasta que se deshizo de Zitao y lanzó desde la línea de triple—. Además, si es así, no entiendo por qué aún no me has presentado a «la tal Hyelim», aunque con todo lo que me hablas de ella ya la siento como si fuera mi hermana o algo.  
  
—Ahí tiene razón —dijo Zitao, secándose el sudor de la frente.  
  
Chanyeol le robó el balón de nuevo y se dedicó a botarlo en el sitio. Nadie fue a por él. Ya habían jugado bastante y Yifan estaba cansado, así que se sentó en el suelo de la cancha.  
  
—Podrías traerlo a jugar a baloncesto un día con nosotros —propuso Chanyeol.  
  
—No —cortó Zitao de inmediato—. Es un tapón, podríamos pisarlo sin querer. —Se echó a reír cuando Yifan le lanzó una patada desde el suelo.  
  
—Y queréis que os lo presente —bufó Yifan—. Antes muerto.  
  
—Venga, no te enfades… —dijo Chanyeol, dejándose caer a su lado—. Lo decimos de broma. Zitao dijo el otro día que era muy guapo, y que te envidiaba. —Zitao le lanzó una mirada asesina y Yifan suspiró.  
  
—No sé qué es peor —dijo—. Anda, vamos a por algo rápido de comer, quiero ir a ducharme.  
  
Se puso de pie. Los otros dos lo siguieron hasta un restaurante de kimbap cercano, y allí descubrió más de una cara conocida en una de las mesas.  
  
—¿Jongin? —dijo, y también reconocía a Jongdae y al otro chico con el que vio a Joonmyun en el río Han, Sehun. Había también otro chico, de barbilla afilada y cejas gruesas.  
  
Todos lo saludaron, y Jongdae fue el primero que habló con urgencia.  
  
—¡No puedes decirle a Joonmyun que nos has visto! —le rogó con una desesperación fingida. Joonmyun ya le había hablado de las maneras de Jongdae.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yifan, extrañado.  
  
—Hemos quedado para planear su cumpleaños —dijo Jongin antes de comerse un trozo de kimbap.  
  
—Exacto —siguió Jongdae—. Yo le he dicho que he quedado con Jinri, Jongin que tenía ensayo extra… Así que en cualquier caso, le puedes decir que me has visto a mí, con una chica muy guapa con cara de bebé y desde luego no más alta que yo. Pero mejor —dio un trago de su Coca Cola antes de seguir— no le digas nada. Podéis apuntaros, si queréis. Cuanta más gente mejor. Y sé que Joonmyun querrá verte a ti más que a nosotros, sus amigos del alma. Menudo traidor.  
  
—¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? —dijo Yifan, intentando asimilar toda la información.  
  
—Es el fin de semana que viene. El veintidós de mayo —dijo Sehun.  
  
Yifan les hizo un gesto a Chanyeol y Zitao para que fueran pidiendo, porque ya sabían lo que él quería al fin y al cabo.  
  
—¿Y qué tenéis pensado hacer? No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan pronto, no me había dicho nada —dijo Yifan, apoyándose en la mesa.  
  
—A Joonmyun-hyung no le gusta demasiado la fiesta y eso… —explicó Jongdae—. Así que seguramente se quede en una cena o algo así. Pero no sabemos dónde hacerlo, porque si es en nuestra casa Jongin acabará cagándola seguro, se le escapará algo y no será ninguna sorpresa…  
  
—Podemos hacer una cena en mi casa. Si os parece bien —ofreció Yifan sin pensárselo dos veces.  
  
—¿Dónde vives?  
  
—En Sangsudong.  
  
Jongdae deliberó por un momento. Chanyeol y Zitao llegaron con dos bandejas y se quedaron de pie junto a Yifan.  
  
—Mmmm… Está cerca de Hongdae, entonces, y si consigo colarle suficiente soju a Joonmyun tal vez nos lo podamos llevar a algunos clubs… —se dio golpecitos con un dedo en la barbilla—. ¿Estás seguro? —Yifan asintió—. ¿Alguno tiene pegas?  
  
Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, así que Jongdae empujó una silla de la mesa contigua hasta ponerla a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas.  
  
—Sentaos con nosotros. Hay mucho que planear. Y tenemos que pensar cuánto soju hará falta para que Jongin se quite la camisa y baile encima de la mesa. —Jongin le lanzó una patada por debajo de la mesa.  
  
—Eso sólo ocurrió una vez —murmuró, y Sehun empezó a reírse de él a carcajadas, dando palmadas.  
  
Yifan y Zitao acercaron otra mesa y se sentaron con ellos. Chanyeol enseguida conectó con Jongdae, y la verdad es que a Yifan no le sorprendía nada; Zitao se puso a hablar en un coreano rápido pero torpe con el chico al que Yifan acababa de conocer, Minseok. Mientras hablaban y planeaban animadamente cómo sacar a Joonmyun para que no se enterara de los preparativos, Yifan pensó en Joonmyun, soju, su casa. Recordó el rostro sofocado de Joonmyun cuando lo tenía pegado a una estantería, mirándolo a los ojos con los labios brillantes y sin aliento, y tuvo que carraspear para deshacerse del nudo que se formó en su garganta.  
  
  
  
  
—Todos estáis muy raros últimamente —comentó Joonmyun, el viernes víspera de su fiesta, mientras pasaba por el lector unos libros que acababan de devolver y los apilaba para ponerlos en sus lugares correspondientes en las estanterías. Ya era casi hora de cerrar, pero ahora Yifan siempre esperaba a que Joonmyun terminara con su trabajo para volver a casa—. Hace dos días, lo de tus dos amigos, y hoy se me ha ocurrido decir una cosa en el desayuno y Jongdae casi se ahoga con los cereales.  
  
✩✩ Dos días antes, Chanyeol y Zitao habían aparecido por sorpresa en la biblioteca. A Yifan se le habían pasado por la mente dos millones de ideas sobre cómo fulminarlos con la vista en un segundo, pero ambos se limitaron a curiosear por las estanterías y sobre todo a molestar a Yifan hasta que se fueron por fin, despidiéndose vehementemente de un Joonmyun que los miraba con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad. Después dijeron que si la montaña (Yifan) no iba a presentarle a Joonmyun a Mahoma (ellos dos), Mahoma tendría que hacer el viaje. «No quiero autoinvitarme a su fiesta cuando ni siquiera le he visto la cara», había dicho Chanyeol. Como si en algún momento hubiera tenido problemas con autoinvitarse a fiestas. ✩✩  
  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Yifan, pasando una página de un libro de poemas de Ko Un y fingiendo inocencia.  
  
—Nada en particular. —Joonmyun aún no le había dicho que era su cumpleaños y Yifan no podía sacar el tema sin confesar que se había enterado al planear la fiesta—. Jongdae es así de exagerado.  
  
—Pues no sé —respondió Yifan, demasiado rápido, y se quedó un rato en silencio—. A lo mejor es que los cereales se le fueron por el otro lado, simplemente.  
  
—Mmm… —murmuró Joonmyun, dejando correr el tema. Pasó un momento hasta que Yifan notó su aliento en el cuello, ya hacía tiempo que no se sobresaltaba por eso pero los escalofríos no habían cambiado. Joonmyun aprovechó para besarlo detrás de la oreja. Estaban solos—. ¿Te está gustando?  
  
Yifan asintió, echándose hacia atrás y disfrutando de los brazos de Joonmyun en torno a su cuello.  
  
—Los poemas son cortos. Contundentes. —Abrió el delgado libro por una de las páginas centrales—. No entiendo algunos, pero… Fíjate en este. Se llama Más allá. «¿Cómo vivir…»  
  
—«…sin ti?». —Joonmyun terminó el segundo verso. Por supuesto, se lo sabía de memoria—. Y fin. Sí es contundente, pero no hace falta más, ¿no crees? Tú mismo eres la prueba de que no hace falta usar muchas palabras para transmitir algo, o tal vez yo nunca me habría dado cuenta de que…  
  
—Joonmyun… —cortó Yifan, poniendo así en marcha el plan que llevaban trazando toda la semana—. ¿Te gustaría… salir conmigo mañana? ¿Por la tarde?  
  
—¿Oh? —Joonmyun tenía las cejas arqueadas, parecía sorprendido pero complacido—. ¿Y eso? ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita, Wu Yifan?  
  
Yifan asintió con gesto seguro. El plan le había venido bien porque a pesar de que llevaban casi todo el mes juntos y de que ya hacía mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de Joonmyun, nunca habían tenido una cita propiamente dicha, y quería hacer algo así por él, quería verlo moverse y sonreír fuera de la biblioteca, saber qué era lo que le gustaba además de los libros y, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, el propio Yifan.  
  
—Sí. Claro que me gustaría. ¿Tienes algún plan? —preguntó Joonmyun, y se separó de Yifan por un instante para después sentarse tranquilamente _en su regazo_. Yifan apretó los labios y le pasó los brazos por la cintura, despacio. Joonmyun buscó una postura más cómoda y se quedó ahí sentado.  
  
—Podemos vernos en… ¿la salida 4 del metro de Myeongdong? ¿A las cinco te viene bien?  
  
—Perfecto. Por alguna razón, todo el mundo me abandona últimamente, así que no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Tengo que arreglarme, o…?  
  
—Como vas siempre vas genial —respondió Yifan.  
  
—Gracias —dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Es hora de cerrar! Aunque podríamos haber cerrado antes, la verdad, hoy no ha venido casi nadie…  
  
—El deber es el deber.  
  
—Dios, ¿es muy triste si te digo que hace tanto tiempo que no tenía una cita que estoy _nervioso_ de verdad? —dijo Joonmyun, con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
—No. No es triste en absoluto —respondió Yifan, poniéndose en pie y dándole la chaqueta azul ligera que Joonmyun seguía llevando a pesar de que ya hacía un calor bastante serio—. Y si lo es, entonces yo también soy muy triste.  
  
  


  
  
  
Chanyeol y Zitao ya llevaban una hora en su casa cuando empezaron a llegar los demás para prepararlo todo. Jongdae llegó primero con Minseok, y al poco rato llegaron Jongin y Kyungsoo, al que también habían invitado.  
  
—¿No se lo has dicho a Jinri y a Luna, Jongdae? —preguntó Minseok mientras sacaba tuppers de una bolsa, llenos de comida preparada por la madre de Jongdae, que al parecer era la favorita de Joonmyun. Yifan lo miraba todo con preocupación. Kyungsoo le había pedido permiso para utilizar su cocina y arreglar los platos.  
  
—No, esta cena es sólo para hombres —exclamó Jongdae desde la cocina, donde estaba ocupado en buscar hueco para las botellas de soju en el frigorífico—. Podemos llamarlas luego, cuando salgamos hacia Hongdae.  
  
—Estás muy convencido de que vamos a salir por Hongdae —dijo Jongin. Estaba ayudando a Kyungsoo a trocear kimchi en la cocina, muy pegado a él. Su cocina era pequeña, y con tres personas dentro no había mucho espacio para moverse, pero Yifan sabía que aunque fuera enorme, Jongin estaría igual de cerca.  
  
—Yo pienso salir, no sé vosotros, pero vaya, tampoco me importa mucho.  
  
—Yo me apunto —dijeron Chanyeol y Zitao a la vez.  
  
—Ah, sabía que no me fallaríais —exclamó Jongdae, levantando las manos para que los dos las chocaran.  
  
—Me da igual lo que hagáis —dijo Yifan— mientras mi casa siga en pie cuando vuelva. Kyungsoo —se dirigió al chico que estaba en la cocina, y éste se dio la vuelta, con los ojos como platos. Era tímido por naturaleza, y aún no tenía suficiente confianza con ellos—. Te confío mi casa. Mantenlos a raya. —El chico asintió y Yifan se guardó el móvil y la cartera en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Se había probado un montón de ropa y al final había optado por ir cómodo porque al fin y al cabo, aún estaba pensando en qué podían hacer—. Bueno, me voy.  
  
—¡No llegues tarde, y avísanos cuando estéis llegando! ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para gritar sorpresa! —oyó exclamar a Chanyeol antes de cerrar la puerta. Se sentía terriblemente estúpido porque el estómago le dolía por los nervios, una mezcla de primera cita real con Joonmyun y de miedo por fastidiarla y que Joonmyun descubriera la sorpresa.  
  
  
Cuando llegó al lugar acordado, Joonmyun ya estaba allí. Iba vestido de negro, con unos pantalones piratas y una camisa negra de manga larga, no llevaba las gafas puestas y se había dejado el pelo hacia abajo. Yifan sabía cuánto se esmeraba Joonmyun en peinarse, y sin embargo, eran las veces en que lo llevaba así, despreocupado, cuando más ganas sentía de hundir sus dedos en él y _tirar_. Toda la tensión de las últimas semanas le estaba pasando factura.  
  
—¡Hola! —saludó Joonmyun, sonriente—. Me gusta tu sombrero.  
  
Era un fedora negro normal y corriente que Yifan había visto en el perchero de pared que tenía junto a la puerta y que había cogido por impulso. Pegaba con el atuendo de Joonmyun, así que se lo quitó de la cabeza y se lo puso a él. Aprovechó para apartarle el flequillo de los ojos, por el simple placer de tocarlo. El pelo le había crecido enseguida.  
  
—No, no lo decía por eso, no hace falta que… —Joonmyun hizo ademán de quitárselo para devolvérselo a Yifan, pero éste puso la mano sobre el sombrero y lo mantuvo en su sitio.  
  
—Para ti. —«Feliz cumpleaños.»  
  
Joonmyun no dijo nada, pero mostró una sonrisa complacida, y echó a andar.  
  
—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó.  
  
—Eh… —La verdad es que Yifan había tenido la cabeza tan llena como su casa todo el día, tanto que no se había parado a pensar en qué iban a hacer.  
  
—¿No lo has pensado? ¿Te importa que te lleve a un sitio entonces? —Siempre funcionaba así. Yifan intentaba dar pasos pero Joonmyun siempre le llevaba la delantera y lo cierto era que a Yifan no le importaba dejarse llevar. Asintió.  
  
  
Cuando vio el sencillo cartel en la fachada del edificio, LAMP, no se esperaba una diminuta cafetería, con unas estrechas escaleras de cuyas paredes colgaban polaroids y con pequeñas plantas a un lado de los escalones, decorada de forma sencilla y con un servicio agradable. Les sirvieron café y pasteles a un precio bajísimo y Yifan sintió pena, porque esta vez estaba decidido a pagar él y le habría gustado que fuera algo más.  
  
—Lo siento —le dijo a Joonmyun—. Debería haber pensado en algo mejor que...  
  
—Esto es perfecto —interrumpió Joonmyun.  
  
—Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y… —insistió Yifan.  
  
—Yifan. En serio. No podría desear nada mejor —le aseguró Joonmyun. Dio un trago de su café, era dulce en su justa medida, suave, no dejaba ni rastro de amargura en la garganta—. Sé que pierdes mucho el tiempo en pensar en mí —dijo en broma, dándole un leve codazo en el costado.  
  
—No creo que sea tiempo perdido entonces —replicó Yifan.  
  
Y así pasaron la tarde, sentados en el tercer piso vacío de aquella cafetería. Apenas había silencios entre ellos, Joonmyun siempre encontraba un tema de que hablar, y en caso de que los hubiera, nunca eran incómodos. Yifan no podía evitar lanzar miradas al reloj de la pantalla de su móvil de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que no se le pasaba la hora acordada con los demás, hasta que Joonmyun se lo cogió de las manos y observó su fondo de pantalla, el predeterminado del teléfono.  
  
—Qué fondo tan aburrido —comentó con una sonrisa—. Vamos a cambiarlo. —Seleccionó la cámara interna y sujetó el móvil en lo alto, con torpeza—. Esto no se me da muy bien —avisó.  
  
Y la foto salió ligeramente borrosa, pero Joonmyun estaba muy cerca de él, su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Había levantado los dedos para formar una V y su dedo corazón rozaba la mejilla de Yifan. Por la concentración de mantener el móvil quieto, había salido mordiéndose el labio.  
  
—Ah… Ha salido un poco mal, vamos a hacer otra… —dijo Joonmyun con el ceño fruncido, y se disponía a eliminarla, pero Yifan no la quería de ninguna otra manera.  
  
—No, no, me gusta así —dijo, y la estableció como fondo de pantalla. Joonmyun no se había alejado ni un centímetro.  
  
—Ahora ya tienes motivos para mirar la pantalla cada dos por tres —se burló Joonmyun, y estaba tan cerca que Yifan casi podía saborear la dulzura de sus labios. Desvió la vista de las pupilas de Joonmyun un segundo, lo justo para asegurarse de que ninguna camarera subía por las escaleras, y lo besó hasta que sintió bajo su palma cómo el pulso de Joonmyun se desbocaba en su cuello. Se preguntó si Joonmyun lo necesitaría tanto como lo necesitaba él.  
  
—¿Quieres… quieres venir a mi casa? —le preguntó, y lo hizo con todas las implicaciones posibles, sin acordarse apenas de que su casa estaba llena de gente a la espera de sorprender a Joonmyun y celebrar su cumpleaños. Joonmyun asintió con vehemencia y se levantó de inmediato.  
  
—Vamos —dijo, extendiendo la mano. Yifan la apretó y la soltó para bajar las escaleras.  
  
Yifan se adelantó lo suficiente para pagar antes de que Joonmyun tuviera tiempo de protestar siquiera. Entraron en el metro como si llegaran muy tarde a alguna parte y Yifan se preguntó si estaría a tiempo de llamar a todos los que estaban en su casa y echarlos de allí. El vagón iba lleno, y fueron de pie, muy cerca el uno del otro hasta la parada de Sangsu, donde Yifan mandó un breve mensaje a Chanyeol que decía simplemente: «5 minutos.»  
  
En cuanto las puertas de su ascensor se cerraron, Joonmyun lo acorraló contra la pared de frío metal y lo besó casi con desesperación, tanta que Yifan gimió de puras ganas de echar a patadas a todo el mundo y celebrar el cumpleaños de Joonmyun a solas. Joonmyun lo interpretó como placer contenido y apretó las caderas contra el muslo de Yifan. Una bocanada de aire se le quedó atascada en la garganta, y entonces las puertas se abrieron. Su piso estaba ahí, y al otro lado de la puerta sólo había silencio. Cogió a Joonmyun por los hombros y lo separó lentamente de él, le dio la vuelta y lo dejó de cara a la puerta. Joonmyun echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo la suave piel de su cuello, esperando sentir los labios de Yifan en ella y Yifan nunca lo había tenido más difícil para ignorarlo. Respiró hondo, tecleó la clave en la cerradura de su puerta, y cuando sonó el clic que indicaba que estaba abierta, le susurró al oído:  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
Chanyeol se adelantó al grito colectivo de ¡sorpresa! que recibió a un Joonmyun agitado y boquiabierto, que miraba por turnos a Jongdae, Jongin y los demás y a Yifan, que le sonreía, con una mano en la espalda.  
  
—Pero qué… —empezó a decir.  
  
Jongdae llegó junto a Joonmyun a la velocidad del rayo y lo abrazó, seguido de Minseok, Jongin y Chanyeol, que apenas lo conocía, pero eso a Chanyeol le importaba bien poco. Yifan vio que tras Chanyeol estaba Baekhyun, sonriendo algo intimidado. Hacía meses que no lo veía. Joonmyun sin embargo, sólo tenía ojos para Yifan, y su mirada se debatía entre el deseo, la confusión y el agradecimiento. Enseguida se centró y empezó a devolver los abrazos a todos los demás, hasta que se acercó a Yifan, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le susurró al oído, como Yifan había hecho antes.  
  
—Gracias. Gracias, de verdad. —Su voz era una caricia, terciopelo, que envió un escalofrío a la base de su columna—. Pero después… continuaremos donde lo hemos dejado.  
  
Se alejó de él con una sonrisa y sólo Yifan sabía descifrar esa curva de sus labios, esos labios finos y rosados que siempre le habían prometido tanto.  
  
La cena fue tranquila, todos se pusieron al día y Yifan les presentó formalmente a Joonmyun a sus amigos. Chanyeol le explicó que Baekhyun lo había llamado para salir y que había pensado que no estaría mal invitarlo. Cuando el chico había llegado, resultó que ya conocía a Kyungsoo por unas audiciones (probablemente ya lo habría mencionado en alguna ocasión y por eso a Yifan le sonaba su nombre), y se estableció una agradable conversación entre todos hasta que Jongdae decidió que había llegado la hora de brindar por el cumpleañero, más conocida como la hora del soju. Yifan agradeció sentir el frío del pequeño vaso en los dedos, en contraposición a cómo ardía la mano de Joonmyun sobre su muslo, por debajo de la mesa.  
  
Seis brindis después, Yifan ya notaba un suave zumbido en los oídos, Jongin, Minseok y Chanyeol se reían a carcajadas de algo que había dicho Sehun, y Zitao gritaba «¡gānbēi!» una y otra vez, insistiendo en que tenían que beber un chupito cada vez que lo dijera porque era la ley. Todos le siguieron el juego, Jongdae estaba emocionadísimo, Kyungsoo increíblemente sereno y Jongin ya no veía con claridad. Tenía un brazo pasado por los hombros de Kyungsoo, pero éste no se apartó. Después de uno de los brindis, Yifan se fijó en como Joonmyun se separaba el vaso de la boca y se percató entonces de que el vaso seguía lleno. Después de oír el clac del vaso de Jongin al chocar contra la mesa, Joonmyun vació su contenido en él con toda la rapidez que pudo (porque Yifan sí lo había visto beber al menos los cinco primeros chupitos) y cogió la botella para rellenar todos los vasitos de la mesa inmediatamente, con disimulo. Advirtió que Yifan lo miraba y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Pasó media hora y Jongin tenía las mejillas de color rojo fuego, se reía sin parar y se tumbó sobre el regazo de Kyungsoo, que le pedía que se incorporase o el mareo sería terrible, pero él tampoco podía reprimir una sonrisa. Chanyeol se reía, colgado de Baekhyun, que también parecía bastante sobrio, y Sehun y Zitao parecían estar al borde del colapso. Jongdae, Minseok y Yifan aún estaban en condiciones decentes, aunque el suave zumbido de antes se había convertido en un enjambre enorme que lo rodeaba. Joonmyun se había quedado dormido en el sofá.  
  
—La verdad… es que me extraña que haya podido beber tanto —dijo Jongdae, mirándolo desde la silla con los ojos entrecerrados—. Se ha bebido como… veinte chupitos. —Hablaba como si le costara articular las palabras—. Lo nunca visto. ¡Bueno! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie—. La noche es joven. ¿Nos vamos de fiesta?  
  
Chanyeol se levantó con dificultad, sacando el teléfono para con toda seguridad llamar a Hyelim (a la que Yifan, por cierto, aún no conocía) y gritando que se apuntaba. Los demás empezaron a levantarse también; Kyungsoo era lo único que mantenía a Jongin en pie, y Baekhyun y Minseok se dispusieron a ayudar a Yifan a recoger los platos y vasos.  
  
—No hace falta… —dijo Yifan, mareado, apilando un par de vasos y dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
Aún así, lo ayudaron. Baekhyun lo siguió hasta la cocina y empezó a colocar ordenadamente los vasos en la encimera, junto al lavavajillas.  
  
—Te veo muy bien —comentó Baekhyun con voz suave—. Bueno, ahora mismo te veo un poco doble, pero quiero decir con Joonmyun, y eso.  
  
Yifan asintió, y la cocina giró por un momento a su alrededor.  
  
—Lo estoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues… igual? —Yifan lo preguntó con inseguridad, como si ese tema fuera tabú. En cierto modo, lo era.  
  
Baekhyun desvió la mirada hacia Chanyeol, que estaba bromeando con Jongdae y Zitao en la puerta, y apretó los labios.  
  
—Sí. Por desgracia sí —dijo—. Pero bueno, se trata de dar pasos adelante, ¿no? Si esto significa que has empezado a quererte más… me alegro, Yifan. Espero tener la misma suerte que tú. Encontrar a alguien que me haga olvidar de verdad. No todo ese rollo de los clavos.  
  
—Un clavo _no_ saca otro clavo —dijo Yifan, concentrándose en ordenar los vasos y platos en el lavavajillas y sintiendo como el mareo comenzaba a desaparecer muy poco a poco—. Ya aprendimos la lección.  
  
  
✩✩ Cuando conoció a Baekhyun, el mejor amigo de Chanyeol, dos años después de haber llegado a Corea, sintió una especie de atracción; nada parecido a lo que le había ocurrido con Joonmyun, mucho menos intenso, pero atracción al fin y al cabo. Como si las personas tristes estuvieran destinadas a encontrarse aunque fuera una sola vez en la vida para compartir miseria. Recordaba besar a Baekhyun por todas partes, acariciar la piel de sus piernas sabiendo que Baekhyun no estaba pensando en él y que él no estaba pensando en Baekhyun, que su mente no estaba en lo que hacía. Recordaba haber buscado un cobijo en él que nunca obtuvo, y sabía que Baekhyun buscaba en él lo que no podía obtener de la persona a la que amaba de verdad y que era, desafortunadamente, inalcanzable para él. Apenas pasaron unos meses y decidieron dejar de hacerlo, porque acostarse podía ser un alivio momentáneo pero al fin y al cabo se separaban después del éxtasis, caían sobre sábanas húmedas de sudor y seguían siendo dos personas que no tenían nada que ver; Baekhyun seguía estando enamorado de Chanyeol y Yifan seguía sin poder ofrecerle ni amor ni nada en absoluto. ✩✩  
  


 

—¿Le quieres? —preguntó Baekhyun, alcanzándole el último de los vasos. Yifan asintió, colocándolo en el único hueco que quedaba vacío, el tintineo del vidrio al chocar le retumbó en los oídos—. Y más importante aún. ¿ _Te_ quieres?  
  
Yifan suspiró. Recordó las veces que Joonmyun lo había besado con adoración, le había besado los labios, la nariz, las mejillas, los párpados, la frente, y con cada beso susurraba «Eres perfecto». Yifan no le había contado nada aún, pero Joonmyun comprendía, sin necesidad de explicación. Recordó que _para Joonmyun, él era Wu Yifan, y era extraordinario_ , y casi, casi empezaba a creerlo.  
  
—Estoy en ello. Me está ayudando…—miró a Joonmyun, hecho un ovillo sobre su sofá de color crema, respirando con regularidad— mucho.  
  
Baekhyun sonrió, y era una sonrisa cálida, agradable. Yifan supuso que eso fue parte de lo que le atrajo de él.  
  
—Pues mantenlo cerca, entonces. Cuídalo como si no tuvieras otra cosa en el mundo —le aconsejó, y en su rostro volvió a dibujarse una amplia sonrisa, menos rota, más fingida, para darse la vuelta y mirar a Chanyeol y los demás.  
  
Yifan lo siguió hasta la puerta y vio que todos estaban preparados para marcharse. Jongdae miraba hacia el sofá con preocupación, donde Joonmyun estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
—¿Qué hacemos con él? ¡Hyung! —Llamó a Joonmyun y dio un paso adelante, con la intención de despertarlo, pero Yifan le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
—No, déjalo. Está bien, puede dormir aquí.  
  
Jongdae lo miró, primero sorprendido, después con una sonrisa.  
  
—Ah, bueno —dijo, mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas—. Entonces os dejamos. —Se acercó un poco a él—. Cuídamelo, ¿eh?  
  
Yifan ahogó una risa.  
  
—Lo haré —dijo, abriéndoles la puerta—. Se cierra automáticamente, cerrad de portazo cuando terminéis de coger vuestras cosas.  
  
Dicho esto, se sentó sobre la mesa de café, a observar a Joonmyun dormir, escuchando el alboroto en su rellano hasta que se oyó el mismo clic de la puerta cuando se bloqueó. Joonmyun tenía un rostro tan lleno de paz que Yifan volvió a sentirse mareado, y extendió una mano para volver a quitarle el flequillo de los ojos cuando los vio abrirse de repente, completamente lúcidos. Joonmyun lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él, y Yifan estaba tan desprevenido que cayó sobre el sofá y no supo qué estaba ocurriendo hasta que sintió las piernas de Joonmyun rodear sus caderas.  
  
—Lo siento —murmuró Joonmyun en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo y arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa—. Pensaba que nunca se iban a largar.  
  
Los dedos de Yifan no temblaron esta vez cuando se centró por fin y desabrochó los botones de la camisa negra de Joonmyun, uno a uno, revelando poco a poco la piel suave y blanca como la nieve de su pecho y su estómago. La camisa se abrió y cayó sobre sus costados y Yifan se irguió para acariciarlo en toda su extensión, sin prisa, pero Joonmyun no parecía tan calmado. Le quitó la camiseta a Yifan y deslizó los dedos por sus costados, clavando las uñas suavemente y arañándole las costillas, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y la calidez del pecho desnudo de Joonmyun contra el suyo era _demasiado_. La sangre le bombeaba tan rápido que los oídos le zumbaban de nuevo, el alcohol aún le quemaba en el estómago mezclado con el placer y sentía una incómoda tensión en los pantalones que no hacía más que empeorar cada vez que Joonmyun levantaba las caderas de golpe y se rozaban.  
  
—Yifan… —murmuró Joonmyun, y era como un nombre completamente nuevo si era la lengua de Joonmyun la que lo pronunciaba—. Yifan, Yifan…  
  
Le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones con una mano, acariciando una de sus piernas, aferrada a sus caderas, con la otra. Joonmyun echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Yifan bajó la cremallera con cuidado y las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su erección. Esta vez Yifan no lo hizo esperar, besó y lamió su cuello y succionó en su clavícula, dejando una maravillosa marca roja que hizo gemir a Joonmyun. Se separó de él porque quería verlo bien, quería apreciar cada centímetro de piel blanca que iba quedando al descubierto, besar su pecho, sus pezones, su ombligo, sentir cómo se estremecía bajo sus labios mientras le bajaba los pantalones. Había tanto, _tanto_ que quería decir que las palabras se agolpaban en su mente pero no llegaban a su garganta y sólo podía respirar cada vez más rápido, con cada susurro de Joonmyun en su oído diciéndole que lo necesitaba, que lo necesitaba _ya_.  
  
Yifan se levantó del sofá y se separó de Joonmyun, y éste se arqueó por un instante que Yifan aprovechó para colar los brazos bajo su cuerpo y levantarlo del sofá, agradeciendo sentirlo cerca de nuevo cuando Joonmyun volvió a aferrarse a él, rodeándolo con las piernas. Sólo llevaba la ropa interior y estaba muy delgado, apenas pesaba en brazos de Yifan, estaba abrazado a él con tanta fuerza que aunque Yifan lo soltara, no se caería. Aún así, Yifan llevó las manos hasta su trasero y apretó tentativamente mientras lo besaba. Joonmyun volvió a levantar las caderas ante el contacto, buscando fricción por instinto, y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que Yifan comenzó a andar, sabiendo que si seguían así aunque sólo fuera un minuto más no conseguiría mantenerse en pie. Llegó a tientas a su habitación y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, con Joonmyun encima, sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.  
  
—Hacía tiempo que… pensaba en esto —murmuró Joonmyun con los labios pegados a su hombro, para después morderlo suavemente y bajar hasta su estómago—. Pensaba en tocarte y en verte así —le acarició despacio los costados hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones y desabrochó el botón—, desnudo y jadeando delante de mí. He soñado con esto. —Coló los dedos bajo la goma de la cintura de su ropa interior y tiró hacia abajo, incapaz de esperar, con un atrevimiento y una seguridad que Yifan ni siquiera era capaz de concebir. Sintió un escalofrío y Joonmyun lo tenía justo como lo quería, desnudo y sin aliento y bajo su control absoluto.  
  
—¿Qué… has soñado? —preguntó Yifan, y se le escapó un gemido cuando Joonmyun envolvió su erección con la calidez de su mano y acarició la punta con el pulgar.  
  
—Estábamos solos en la biblioteca —comenzó Joonmyun, y empezó a acariciarlo con cuidado, arriba y abajo, tan despacio que los nervios de Yifan se estaban volviendo locos—. Completamente solos. Me tumbabas sobre mi mesa, desnudo, y me preparabas con los dedos lentamente, muy lentamente, uno, dos, tres dedos, hasta que tenía que suplicarte —Joonmyun se inclinó sobre él y Yifan no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo y que estuviera ocurriendo así; Joonmyun pasando la lengua desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta y hacia debajo de nuevo—. Tenía que suplicarte que me follaras de una vez.  
  
Yifan sintió que estaba a punto de correrse sólo con oír las palabras de Joonmyun, con ver sus labios en tensión en torno a su miembro, y no podía permitirse esa vergüenza. Así que como tanto había deseado, hundió los dedos en el pelo de Joonmyun y tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que se incorporara para tumbarlo a él de espaldas en la cama y extender la mano hacia la mesita de noche, donde había guardado la semana anterior un pequeño bote de lubricante y una caja de preservativos con la esperanza de que algo como esto ocurriera pronto. Dejó uno de los envoltorios plateados a un lado de la cama y se cubrió los dedos de lubricante. No tuvo que separar las piernas de Joonmyun porque él mismo se sujetó las rodillas contra el pecho mientras Yifan le acariciaba los muslos con cuidado a la vez que presionaba con un dedo en torno a su entrada.  
  
—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —dijo Yifan, provocándolo con una confianza que en realidad no sentía, intentando ponerse a su nivel—. ¿Que te haga suplicar?  
  
Joonmyun lo miró con la boca entreabierta, su lengua asomó para humedecer los labios, esperando que Yifan hiciera algo.  
  
—Si quieres jugar a eso de verdad, puedo prepararme yo solo —murmuró Joonmyun—, y comprobamos cuánto tiempo eres capaz de esperar sin…  
  
La frase de Joonmyun quedó cortada a mitad cuando Yifan introdujo el dedo con cuidado. Por desgracia, el deseo, por muy fuerte que fuera, no hacía milagros, y tardó un rato en conseguir que Joonmyun estuviera relajado y que sus gemidos fueran sólo de placer y no de incomodidad.  
  
—Ya. —Fue él el que le indicó que ya estaba preparado. Yifan se puso el preservativo como pudo por el temblor de sus manos y usó todo el lubricante que quedaba en el pequeño bote porque por dentro se moría de nervios y tensión. No quería hacerle daño a Joonmyun, quería que disfrutara de esto tanto como él.  
  
Se quedó quieto durante un rato al estar en su interior por completo cuando oyó a Joonmyun sisear por lo bajo, y sólo empezó a moverse cuando Joonmyun empujó sus caderas con las piernas. Iba despacio, muy despacio, pero tras unos minutos Joonmyun se acostumbró a él y lo volvió a empujar, esta vez con más fuerza. El choque entre sus pieles resonó en la habitación, disimulando el gemido de Joonmyun, que lo besó despacio.  
  
—No me voy a romper —le aseguró, y sus manos estaban por todas partes, arañando su espalda, aferrándose a sus caderas y tirando de él.  
  
Yifan lo trataba como si fuera de porcelana, pero poco a poco empezó a embestir más rápido, con más fuerza, hasta que Joonmyun era todo gemidos y jadeos y Yifan Yifan _Yifan_. Joonmyun lo abrazó y tiró de él hasta que cayó sobre su cuerpo, en la cama, y se apoyó sobre los antebrazos para no aplastarlo, penetrándolo con otro ángulo y encontrando ese punto que hizo que Joonmyun se arqueara contra él. Joonmyun coló una mano entre sus dos cuerpos para acariciar su miembro a la vez que Yifan embestía, y pronto Yifan sintió un calor líquido que caía en su pecho. Joonmyun se tensó a su alrededor y él tampoco consiguió contenerlo más. Apoyó su frente contra la de Joonmyun, jadeando, mientras seguía moviéndose más lentamente dentro de él, porque era tanta la intensidad de la corriente que le había recorrido el cuerpo que incluso dolía, pero seguía siendo un dolor placentero al ver a Joonmyun bajo su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa; al sentir cómo sus dedos le acariciaban la espalda.  
  
Estuvieron así unos minutos, sintiendo los pestañeos del otro en las mejillas hasta que Yifan se separó por fin y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama. Limpió con cuidado el pecho de Joonmyun y el suyo propio, lo abrazó hasta que se acurrucó por completo a su lado, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, y decidió que mañana se preocuparía por las sábanas, porque ahora sólo quería hacer realidad por fin lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Abrazar a Joonmyun hasta que amaneciera.

 

 

 

Yifan se sentía rodeado de lo más cercano a una familia que había tenido en mucho tiempo. El tiempo pasaba y lo que sentía por Joonmyun no hacía más que aumentar, pero además de eso, también había conseguido nuevos amigos. Minseok y Kyungsoo eran serios pero dignos de confianza y muy divertidos cuando se soltaban, aunque Yifan seguía sorprendiéndose de vez en cuando con las respuestas ácidas de Kyungsoo ante las provocaciones. Incluso Jongdae se había quedado sin palabras con él en alguna ocasión, y Kyungsoo se limitaba a sonreír inocentemente después de soltar el mordisco.

—Tu novio da escalofríos, que lo sepas —le dijo Jongdae a Jongin en una de sus quedadas para ver una película, mientras el chico estaba recostado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Kyungsoo, medio adormilado.

—Con gente como vosotros, hay que saber defenderse —murmuró Jongin.

Baekhyun y Zitao estaban sentados juntos en el suelo, al lado de la mesa; Chanyeol y Hyelim estaban en uno de los sillones. La chica tenía el pelo corto de color rubio claro con las puntas verde lima, y al principio Yifan había pensado que era demasiado guapa para Chanyeol (ahora que por fin la conocía), pero después la había visto bromear y reírse a carcajadas y lanzar algún que otro puñetazo al brazo de Chanyeol y sí, quizá estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Los demás estaban tirados entre el sofá grande y el otro sillón. Yifan estaba con Joonmyun en la cocina, preparando palomitas y preguntándose cuándo se había convertido su casa en el cuartel general del grupo. Además, ya era pleno verano y aunque había puesto el aire acondicionado, tener a once personas en su salón eliminaba todos sus efectos. El único que estaba contento era Joonmyun, que le había pedido a Yifan una chaqueta poco después de haber encendido el aire.

—No me gusta el aire acondicionado —dijo, levantándose las mangas de la chaqueta de lana ligera, que le estaba enorme, para volcar la bolsa de palomitas en uno de los boles. Con esa chaqueta no tenía que tirarse de las mangas para que sus manos quedaran ocultas—. Me entra frío enseguida. Jongdae y Jongin me odian por ello, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—Tú siempre tienes frío —dijo Yifan, abrazándolo.

—No… Así estoy bien —murmuró Joonmyun contra su hombro, sonriendo. Se separó poco después, mirando hacia el salón, y fue a hacerse hueco en el sofá—. Venga, ya han puesto la película.

Zitao había dicho que la había elegido especialmente para Joonmyun, y éste se había puesto contentísimo. Yifan sabía cuánto le gustaba hacer feliz a la gente y que pensaran en él así. Zitao le había cogido muchísimo cariño a Joonmyun desde que se conocieron, o quizá desde el mes anterior, cuando habían pasado por delante de NaNa y Joonmyun le había comprado unos pendientes de los que se había encaprichado al mirar el escaparate. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Zitao al decirle a Joonmyun que había elegido la película por él hizo que Yifan tuviera un mal presentimiento que se cumplió en cuanto la película empezó y en la pantalla, sobre un fondo negro, ponía en tétricas letras blancas «THE RING».

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —dijo Joonmyun, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos apretadas en puños .

Zitao, Chanyeol y Jongdae empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Jongdae se sentó delante de sus piernas, en el suelo; Zitao le puso un brazo por delante y Chanyeol se dejó caer directamente sobre él y Yifan, impidiéndole el movimiento.

—Cuando las ponemos en casa, Jongin siempre se duerme y tú huyes —dijo Jongdae—. Hoy va a ser como una prueba de valor para ti.

Joonmyun intentó liberarse varias veces, pero al final se rindió y se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado durante toda la película. Hacia Yifan, que empezaba a sentir mucho calor a pesar de que el aire estaba puesto. En los momentos de la película destinados a que el público se sobresaltara, Joonmyun pegaba verdaderos botes y hundía la cabeza en el cuello de Yifan, que ya no sabía ni de qué iba la película. No se podía concentrar, así que le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Joonmyun y acabó por imitar a Jongin. Dio un par de cabezadas entre susto y susto hasta que la película acabó y Joonmyun levantó la vista y miró a la pantalla por fin.

—Bueno. No ha sido para tanto, ¿no? —dijo, y las manos aún le temblaban de la tensión a pesar de que no había visto ni cinco minutos de película.

Zitao empezó a reírse y a hacerle cosquillas, Joonmyun le siguió la broma y Yifan decidió que sería mejor apartarse de ahí antes de que se les escapara alguna patada. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina, y Jongdae recogió los boles que quedaban y lo siguió.

—Oye. —Jongdae entornó la puerta de la cocina para que nadie los escuchara después de que los dos estuvieron dentro—. No me siento cómodo hablando de estos temas tan serios y Dios sabe que no me gusta meterme en los asuntos de los demás… —Lo primero era verdad, lo segundo era una mentira más grande que toda China—. Pero gracias por hacer a Joonmyun feliz.

Yifan estaba haciendo una bola con una de las bolsas de palomitas para microondas pero se detuvo en seco para mirar a Jongdae.

—Creo que ha sido al revés. Él ya parecía muy feliz cuando me conoció, y sin embarg…

—Sí, puede que estuviera feliz o que a ti te lo pareciera, pero hazme caso, lo conozco lo suficiente. Vivo con él. —Jongdae le cogió la bola de las manos a Yifan y empezó a darle vueltas en una mano—. También ha pasado lo suyo, pero ahora, a pesar de que en esencia no ha cambiado nada… Lo noto distinto. No puedo decir que sus sonrisas sean más sinceras porque nunca han sido falsas, pero… Bueno. Tú me entiendes.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Nunca me ha parecido que tuviera problemas… —Yifan sólo recordaba a Joonmyun preocupado, alarmado, pero nunca le había parecido triste o autocompasivo. Jongdae evitaba sus ojos como si contar esto le costara más que confesar un crimen.

—Fue antes de conocerte. No sé si soy yo quien debería contártelo, pero si no lo hago probablemente él no te lo dirá nunca. Jongin y yo lo sabemos porque estábamos con él, pero nunca he visto que se lo contara a nadie. Ni a Minseok, ni a Luna… Supongo que porque cree que es darle una importancia que no tiene. —Le dio una última vuelta en el aire a la bolsa, la tiró al cubo de basura y se quedó apoyado sobre la encimera de la cocina. Tomó aire antes de respirar—. A ver, en su familia están forrados. Era por su abuelo, tenía una empresa importante que fue muy bien, pero cuando él murió, no quedó ningún socio que se encargara de ella, así que la heredaron. Joonmyun era el que se tenía que hacer cargo, sus padres ya tenían su propio trabajo y su hermano estaba a punto de conseguir un puesto en otra empresa importante. Joonmyun empezó a prepararse para hacerlo a pesar de que ya tenía su propia carrera a medias en la universidad… Se esforzó mucho por hacerlo bien, ya sabes cómo es… Hasta que lo dejó. Lo pasó fatal para decidirse, pero se negó a seguir. Adoraba a su abuelo y le habría gustado cumplir sus deseos, pero al final decidió que su prioridad era cumplir los suyos propios. Se armó un buen follón en su casa, pero al final su hermano rechazó la otra oferta de trabajo para coger la empresa, y ahora todo va bien. La empresa sigue funcionando de maravilla, sus padres están en paz y su hermano vive de lujo, va a tener un hijo… Pero sé que Joonmyun sigue sintiéndose un poco culpable. Por haber forzado a su hermano a ocuparse de una responsabilidad que en realidad era suya.

—Pero a su hermano le va bien, y si sus padres no están enfadados con él, ¿cuál es el problema? —Yifan sabía bien de lo que hablaba Jongdae, de todas formas. Podía imaginarse cómo se sentía Joonmyun.

—Su hermano sacrificó un trabajo que deseaba conseguir para hacer otro porque Joonmyun no quería cumplir con el compromiso. —Jongdae miró hacia el salón a través de la rendija de la puerta. Jongin y Sehun estaban riéndose a carcajadas mientras Chanyeol tenía cogido a Joonmyun por los brazos y lo hacía bailar como una marioneta. Kyungsoo los miraba con el ceño fruncido y Minseok intentaba reprimir una sonrisa. El propio Joonmyun tenía las mejillas rojas después de las cosquillas de Zitao y ahora esto, pero aún así, sonreía y parecía estar pasándoselo bien—. Si has llegado a conocer a Joonmyun en estos meses, sabrás que está acostumbrado a dar, dar y dar. Obligar a otra persona a darle algo a él por la fuerza no le sentó nada bien.

—Pero él no lo obligó, fue su hermano el que eligió…

—Digamos que él piensa que… lo obligó a sentirse obligado —dijo Jongdae, dibujando unas comillas en el aire—. Mira, Yifan, la verdad, cuando una persona quiere sentirse culpable por algo, encuentra cualquier excusa para hacerlo. De todas formas, Joonmyun nunca fue llorando por las esquinas. Decidió que ya que su hermano había hecho ese sacrificio por él, él haría los que fueran necesarios para cumplir sus sueños y que mereciera la pena. Y ahora también te tiene a ti… y todo lo que te estoy diciendo no tiene mucho sentido, pero en fin, que me alegro. Es mi mejor amigo al fin y al cabo, y me encanta verlo así.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Joonmyun asomó la cabeza.

—Huy. ¿Molesto? —preguntó, con una sonrisa.

—No, no, para nada —dijo Jongdae—. Estaba ayudando a Yifan a tirar todo esto. —Levantó una de las bolsas de palomitas hecha una bola y la tiró a la basura—. Pero si te quedas tú a echarle una mano, mejor para mí.

Salió de la cocina, le puso una mano en el hombro a Joonmyun al pasar junto a él y se volvió para mostrarle una sonrisa agradecida a Yifan cuando su compañero de piso no miraba. Joonmyun empezó a recoger la única bolsa que quedaba, aún sonriendo.

—Espero que no te haya contado muchos trapos sucios míos —dijo. Tiró la bolsa a la basura y se lavó las manos en el fregadero. Yifan lo abrazó por detrás.

—Nada demasiado grave. ¿Qué tal la película? ¿Te va a dejar muchas secuelas emocionales?

—Tampoco he visto mucho. Pero… —Joonmyun se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con Yifan—…sí. Quizá tenga pesadillas. No me vendría mal dormir acompañado.

Yifan sonrió. Las provocaciones de Joonmyun siempre le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, y nervios, y a la vez ganas de reír.

—Entonces vamos a echar a toda esta gente. —A Yifan no le costaría nada hacerle el favor a Joonmyun de protegerlo de sus pesadillas.

✩✩ No obstante, Joonmyun no parecía tener ningún miedo cuando apagó la luz al entrar al dormitorio, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad total, se dejó caer sobre la cama con Yifan, sus cuerpos básicamente enredados y tropezando con la ropa que iban tirando al suelo; y obligó a Yifan a esperar, tendido en la cama a ciegas, por besos, mordiscos y caricias sin saber desde dónde iban a llegar. ✩✩

  
  
Nunca había sido una persona dada a exagerar, pero Yifan estaba seguro de poder decir que aquel fue el mejor verano de su vida. Los veranos anteriores los había empleado en trabajar, y cuando cogía vacaciones, leía e intentaba pasar el tiempo y distraerse como podía. En alguna ocasión, visitaba a la señora Jung. Pero el primer verano con Joonmyun fue un ir y venir continuo, con él y con los demás, y no podía planear nada porque Chanyeol, Jongdae y Baekhyun eran expertos en hacer planes por él.  
  
Además de pasar en Busan un fin de semana juntos, todos se reunieron cuando Yixing y Song Qian fueron a visitar a Yifan en agosto y Zitao ejerció un orgulloso papel de intérprete. Joonmyun también lo intentó cuando a Zitao no le salía alguna palabra en coreano, pero acababa explicándola siempre en coreano con gesto avergonzado en lugar de traducirla a chino. Unos días antes de que la pareja volviera a China, consiguieron meterse todos en un local de barbacoa coreana. Luna, Jinri y Hyelim estaban también allí, y Luna hablaba un mandarín básico que combinado con el coreano más básico aún de Song Qian les había servido para iniciar una conversación. Yixing le había explicado que Song Qian había descubierto recientemente a Pororo y que estaba intentando aprender coreano viendo los capítulos. Mientras dejaban trozos de carne sobre la barbacoa, Yixing le habló a Yifan en mandarín.  
  
—¿Crees que es un buen momento para que empiece a sacar las fotos de tu adolescencia, o…?  
  
—¿Crees que es un buen momento para que te meta la cabeza en la barbacoa? —replicó Yifan.  
  
—Ugh, no, les arruinarías la cena a todos —dijo Yixing, riéndose—. Pero bueno, también se la arruinaría yo si les enseñara tus fotos —sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros con esa sonrisa que a Yifan le daba ganas de estrangularlo y abrazarlo a partes iguales.  
  
—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Yifan, señalando con la cabeza a Joonmyun, que estaba dejando más tiras de carne sobre la plancha con cuidado.  
  
—Por cómo me lo habías pintado, me esperaba que le salieran alas blancas de la espalda o algo —respondió Yixing, riendo mientras se servía—. Pero alas aparte, es muy majo, a juzgar por los días que hemos pasado juntos. Y te trata muy bien. A ti y a todo el mundo, en realidad. Me gusta. —Se comió un trozo mientras miraba a Joonmyun disimuladamente, éste estaba mordiéndose el labio y dejaba caer la carne a la plancha con gesto de concentración y despacio, para que no chisporroteara demasiado—. Espero que dure.  
  
—Yo también —dijo Yifan, alcanzándole el plato a Joonmyun, que había empezado a sacar la carne que ya estaba cocinada para servirle a él. El bibliotecario le tendió el plato lleno con una sonrisa—. Yo también.

 

  


 

«El hallazgo afortunado de un buen libro puede cambiar el destino de un alma.»  
 **Marcel Prévost** _(1862-1941) Escritor francés._

  
Después de sus vacaciones llegó la vuelta al trabajo, y Yifan descubrió que ya no se aburría tanto en la oficina como antes. Sería más exacto decir que había dejado de pensar que iba a la oficina a aburrirse y había empezado a pensar en ello como algo de lo que sacar algún provecho además de gastar tiempo y ganar dinero. Había aprendido a disfrutar con lo que hacía, aunque no de la misma manera que había disfrutado el baloncesto, desde luego. Siempre se había esforzado por hacer bien su trabajo, pero ahora se esforzaba incluso el doble; así las horas pasaban más rápido, y al final del día, cuando se despedía de Joonmyun en la parada de autobús de siempre, se sentía útil, se sentía querido, dormía bien al llegar a casa. Incluso hablar con su madre había dejado de ser como el peso del planeta entero sobre sus hombros, ahora sólo era una tarea más. No conseguía perdonarla, y tampoco conseguía perdonarse a sí mismo por haberse rendido, y mucho menos conseguiría perdonar a su padre por lo que le hizo. Sin embargo, había alcanzado una especie de acuerdo consigo mismo que lo obligaba a no pensar en ello, no cuando su mente podía estar ocupada por cómo Chanyeol entraba tambaleándose con un montón de archivadores a su oficina para que al final se le acabaran cayendo todos, por cómo Zitao se reía de él cuando le contaba cosas pero intentaba darle los mejores consejos posibles, por cómo le brillaban los ojos a Yixing cuando le dijo en octubre que iba a comprarle un anillo a Song Qian y a pedirle que se casara con él por fin. Pero sobre todo por Joonmyun en la biblioteca, por cómo organizaba los libros que se quedaban fuera de lugar y se acercaba a Yifan siempre con algo nuevo que leer, que seguía leyendo por encima de su hombro y le besaba el cuello cuando no había nadie alrededor; por Joonmyun al caminar por la calle ahora que ya hacía frío, hundiendo la barbilla en el cuello de su abrigo y tirando de sus mangas para que no se le enfriaran los dedos.  
  
—Estos días no veo a Jongin —comentó Yifan una tarde al llegar a la biblioteca, mientras hojeaba un libro que había cogido aleatoriamente de uno de los estantes de detrás de la mesa de Joonmyun, donde él dejaba los que quería que Yifan leyera. Levantó la vista para mirar entre las estanterías del centro de esa planta—. Y a Kyungsoo tampoco.  
  
—La semana pasada se cayó en la escuela, mientras ensayaba. Siempre ha tenido una lesión en la espalda que viene y va, y parece que ahora le está doliendo a pleno rendimiento. No puede moverse de la cama. Bueno, se lo he prohibido —contestó Joonmyun, levantando la vista del ordenador y mirándolo por encima de la montura de las gafas—. Y yo diría que Kyungsoo ha descubierto que estudia mejor si está con él, así que estará en mi casa.  
  
El libro que Yifan había cogido era de Haruki Murakami, una traducción al mandarín que Joonmyun habría encontrado en cualquier librería de segunda mano y que había comprado pensando en él. El libro estaba en lo más alto de un montón, grueso, gastado, la portada era una imagen del mar con una silueta blanca superpuesta. Era simple, pero parecía hecha para llamar la atención de Yifan. Miró el título. «Kafka en la orilla». Yifan había leído otros libros de Murakami, no muchos, y le habían parecido algo sosos, demasiado cotidianos, o tal vez es que había algo mágico en su narrativa que a él se le escapaba; pero Joonmyun solía acertar con todo lo que le recomendaba así que Yifan se sentó en su sillón y empezó a leer. El libro empezó pareciéndole simplemente entretenido, hasta que descubrió que Kafka, uno de los dos personajes principales, intentaba huir del recuerdo de su padre insensible y cruel y que se refugiaba en una biblioteca (y su bibliotecaria). Todo lo demás no tenía nada que ver con él, pero su mente se aferró a ese detalle de la historia hasta el punto de que tuvo que sacar el libro de la biblioteca para terminarlo un par de días después, con una sensación extraña en el estómago. No creía que en el libro se explicara cómo Kafka llega a solucionar su conflicto interno, pero le pareció que el personaje había arrastrado un trauma tanto tiempo creyendo que no afectaba a su vida y sin hablarlo con nadie que al final se había convertido prácticamente en una patología. El cerebro de Kafka había creado amigos imaginarios que le ayudaban a sobrellevar sus problemas y aunque Yifan sabía que nunca llegaría a ese punto, que él mismo no se lo permitiría jamás, decidió, por primera vez, que no estaría de más confiar en los amigos de carne y hueso que tenía.  
  
Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que se conocían deseaba contárselo todo a Joonmyun, deseaba dejar escapar el recuerdo igual que había hecho Kafka antes de que se volviera contra él de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, no conseguía que las palabras salieran, y no sabía a qué se debía porque de entre todos sus amigos, probablemente Joonmyun sería el que mejor lo comprendería; y a pesar de que la decisión que tomó Yifan no se correspondía con los valores por los que Joonmyun se regía, éste nunca lo había juzgado y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora. Simplemente, después de habérselo guardado bajo llave durante tanto tiempo, no encontraba el momento de dejarlo ir y además Joonmyun se marchaba siempre a casa enseguida porque estaba preocupado por Jongin y su lesión.  
  
Consiguió quedar con él el sábado por la tarde, cuando Joonmyun se aseguró de que Jongdae y Kyungsoo se iban a quedar en casa con Jongin, en el Café Mano, un local vegano no muy lejos de la estación de Hyehwa, pequeño y acogedor, en el que servían un batido de té verde que Joonmyun adoraba.  
  
✩✩ Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando Joonmyun elegía sitios, sabía encontrar las joyas diminutas entre todos los Starbucks y Hollys Coffee y enormes carteles de neón que cegaban al resto. Yifan suponía que este sitio en particular le gustaba, aparte de por el té verde, porque recordaba a una biblioteca. Tenía unas mesas rectangulares en el centro del local y una estantería llena de libros contra la pared, ambos de madera clara, y de hecho se parecía bastante a la biblioteca en la que Joonmyun trabajaba. En realidad, los libros eran todos sobre vegetarianismo, pero era el ambiente en sí lo que contaba para él. ✩✩  
  
Yifan ya llegaba tarde porque la señora Jung lo había invitado a comer ese día y no había podido decirle que no, igual que había sido demasiado educado como para rechazar el té, sabiendo que la mujer se encontraba muy sola, así que se quedó con ella, contándole todo sobre el joven que la había sustituido (aunque no le contó hasta qué punto había cumplido su promesa de «no quitarle ojo de encima»). Para cuando llegó al sitio, Joonmyun estaba encogido en el sillón, leyendo, supuso Yifan, junto a una de las ventanas. Ya había pedido un café que humeaba delante de él y Yifan respiró hondo, preparándose para contárselo todo, para sacar una pequeña parte de él de su cabeza y exponerla a la vista de Joonmyun.  
  
—Hola —dijo, le puso la mano a Joonmyun en el hombro y se asomó por encima de él para ver qué leía, imitando lo que Joonmyun hacía siempre. Estaba leyendo un manga—. Vaya, lectura de calidad.  
  
—Oye, ¿qué problema tienes? —dijo Joonmyun, sonriendo, y levantó el tomo para golpear a Yifan con suavidad en la cabeza—. No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, etcétera, etcétera. ¿O es que porque tenga dibujos la calidad narrativa es necesariamente menor?  
  
Yifan se rió mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había frente a Joonmyun, con una sensación trepidante en el estómago. No sabía cómo sacar el tema.  
  
—Vale, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así. Pareces una pantera defendiendo a su cría. —Yifan sacó la cartera para ir a pedir un café y agradeció el calor de la taza en las manos. Ya estaban en noviembre y hacía bastante frío, pero a Yifan no le gustaba llevar guantes. De todas formas, los dedos no se le congelaban, como a Joonmyun, y eso que él los llevaba siempre metidos en las mangas; Yifan siempre acababa envolviéndolos con sus manos y frotando para hacerlos entrar en calor. Sacó de su mochila el volumen de Murakami que había cogido prestado de la biblioteca y lo dejó sobre la mesa, vacilante—. Ya lo he terminado, ¿sabes?  
  
Joonmyun miró la portada y sonrió, para después mirarlo a los ojos con gesto expectante.  
  
—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Te ha gustado? —Parecía que Joonmyun estaba esperando una reacción concreta por parte de Yifan, y el corazón de éste empezó a latir más rápido.  
  
—Sí. Y la verdad, no me lo esperaba. Ya he leído otros libros de Murakami y no era santo de mi devoción precisamente.  
  
—¿No? —Joonmyun parecía sorprendido, pero al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, cuando Yifan se mostraba en desacuerdo con él en una cuestión relativa a los libros, siempre daba la impresión de que era una sorpresa grata, de que le encantaba discutir con Yifan esos puntos en los que no coincidían—. ¿Y eso?  
  
—Siempre me ha resultado demasiado… cotidiano. En el sentido de que en muchos libros ni siquiera está contando una historia concreta… Leí «Al sur de la frontera, al oeste del sol» en inglés, y de verdad, puede que fuera por la traducción, pero lo odié. Es difícil que no me guste un libro hasta ese punto, pero con este… Los personajes no tenían motivaciones ni profundidad, eran ególatras y no había nada en ellos con lo que te pudieras identificar…  
  
—Bueno, tal vez tú no pudieras identificarte y otra gente sí. Ahí reside el interés de los libros, cada persona es un mundo y cada libro también. Ya te lo dije, cuando te expliqué lo que siempre he querido hacer para enseñar de modo diferente. No hay mejor expresión de las cosas que nos distinguen que las opiniones que dos personas diferentes tenemos sobre un mismo libro. La mía no está equivocada, pero la tuya tampoco. Y dime… —Joonmyun cogió el libro, le echó una ojeada y pasó un par de páginas ajadas y amarillentas—… ¿en este libro sí has conseguido identificarte con alguien?  
  
Yifan apretó los labios. Asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Sabes? —comenzó a hablar de nuevo Joonmyun—. Yixing no habla un coreano perfecto, pero yo hablo el suficiente mandarín como para poder comunicarme con él… —Yifan alzó el rostro tan rápido que notó un leve crujido en el cuello. Al ver el rostro tenso de Yifan, Joonmyun levantó las manos y las agitó delante de él—. No, no te preocupes. No me ha contado casi nada, me negué a que lo hiciera. De todas formas creo que tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. Él, como yo, quería que fueras tú el que se decidiera a decirlo. Sólo me confirmó que tenía algo que ver con tu familia, con tu padre; pero sinceramente, te he visto rechazar llamadas de tu madre desde tu móvil las suficientes veces como para imaginarme algo yo solito…  
  
—Yo…  
  
—Yifan. Ya te dije en su momento que no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa. Plantéate la vida como si fuera una escalera. Sé que es muy cutre y muy manido, pero hazlo. —Joonmyun empezó a imitar con dos dedos el movimiento de las piernas al subir escalones—. Tienes que subir desde pequeño y vas encontrando cargas por el camino, cosas que te hacen crecer y madurar y también cosas que pesan, que duelen y hacen que los hombros se entumezcan, y con cada escalón que subes, aunque parezca que están al fondo de la mochila, fuera de la vista, duelen y pesan aún más hasta que es insoportable. Hay cargas que no aportan nada, Yifan. No te hacen crecer ni madurar, sólo te atan al pie de la escalera. Lo único que puedes hacer es dejarlas ir, créeme. Sé de lo que hablo.  
  
—Siempre quise ser jugador de baloncesto profesional —cortó Yifan, después de decidir que si lo contaba todo del tirón de forma breve, sin pensarlo, acabaría pronto y estaría hecho—. Me encantaba, se me daba bien y me formé la ingenua idea de que podía dedicarme a eso. Todo empezó en Canadá, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había vivido en Canadá? —Joonmyun asintió, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco hacia delante para hacer saber a Yifan que tenía toda su atención—. Fuimos allí cuando yo tenía unos siete años, y los primeros meses fueron horribles. No sabía nada de inglés y nadie hablaba conmigo, pero poco a poco conocí más gente que sí sabía hablar chino, Henry, Amber, que vivían cerca de la casa a la que nos mudamos. Uno era mayor y la otra menor que yo pero aún así nos llevábamos bien y con su ayuda, pronto aprendí a defenderme con el inglés. Hice más amigos y jugaba con ellos al baloncesto en el patio del colegio hasta que el profesor de gimnasia me sugirió que me apuntara al equipo. No tenía otra cosa que hacer, nos habíamos establecido en Canadá para que mi padre abriera una filial de su empresa allí y él apenas estaba en casa, así que lo hice. Lo adoraba, y durante seis años me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a eso porque me hacía olvidar que mi padre apenas hablaba conmigo si no era para darme lecciones sobre lo que él hacía, y que mi madre siempre intentaba excusarlo. No sé, a veces pensaba que mi padre me había tenido para asegurarle un futuro a su empresa más que para asegurarme un futuro a mí. Nunca me vio como un hijo, creo, sino como un heredero o algo parecido. Y con mi madre siempre fue así, en realidad, no sé por qué después me sorprendí cuando recibí exactamente eso. Reprimendas y excusas. —Hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de café. Parecía que ahora que les estaba dando rienda suelta, las palabras le picaban en la garganta—. Me enfadé muchísimo cuando mis padres me dijeron que teníamos que volver a mudarnos a China.  
  
—¿No fue bien, lo de la filial de tu padre? —preguntó Joonmyun, en voz baja. Estaba encogido en el sillón de nuevo, como cuando se concentraba mucho en lo que estaba leyendo.  
  
—Sí, sí fue bien, desde luego. Mi padre incluso había conseguido socios allí que podían hacerse cargo, por eso nos marchamos. Mis notas empezaron a bajar y él dijo que había sido porque no me vigilaba lo suficiente, que en China estaríamos mejor, porque una persona con esas notas jamás podría llegar a ser tan importante como él, ni a mantener un negocio tan exitoso. —Yifan le cogió el libro a Joonmyun, las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron el dorso de su mano y había pasado casi un año, pero los escalofríos seguían ahí. Empezó a darle vueltas al libro entre las manos, por hacer algo con ellas—. Me callé, no puede hacer otra cosa a mis catorce años cuando aún pensaba que ellos sólo querían lo mejor para mí y para mi futuro, pero aún así no se me pasó por la cabeza dejar el baloncesto. Cuando volvimos a China tuve que volver a integrarme, me retrasé un curso, pero la adaptación fue mucho más rápida. Enseguida conocí a Yixing y me apunté al equipo de baloncesto del instituto. Mis notas no mejoraron, pero con el tiempo cada vez me importaba menos, porque mi padre se limitaba a rechazarme por mis fracasos en lugar de felicitarme por mis logros y llegué a la conclusión de que no merecía la pena buscarlos si nadie los iba a valorar. Fue ahí cuando comenzó a decirme que nunca llegaría a nada en la vida si sólo me preocupaba por botar un balón como un idiota. —Joonmyun lo miraba con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido—. Sólo empeoró cuando empecé a presentarme a pruebas para entrar a equipos más importantes, que jugaban en las ligas provinciales. Mi padre estuvo a punto de encerrarme en mi propia casa para que no me presentara, pero lo hice. Y me rechazaron.  
  
—¿Te rechazaron? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Joonmyun, consternado—. Zitao me ha dicho que juegas muy bien…  
  
—No encajaba con el perfil del equipo. Eso fue lo que dijo el seleccionador, y lo que dijeron los demás, siempre lo mismo. Lo peor era llegar a casa y ver la cara de satisfacción de mi padre, que parecía saber de antemano que no me iban a aceptar.  
  
La boca de Joonmyun se entreabrió al pensar en lo que Yifan había dicho.  
  
—¿Sabía de antemano que…?  
  
—Los equipos así necesitan jugadores, claro, pero necesitan patrocinadores casi con más urgencia. Sólo tenía que hacer una llamada, no le hacía falta más, por increíble que parezca. Nunca había pensado que a mi padre le importara tanto como para apoyarme con mis sueños, pero tampoco que le importara tan poco como para pisotearlos así. —Hacía un rato que Yifan había agachado la mirada. Llevaba tantos años dándole vueltas a eso que ya debería ser inmune, pero hay heridas que simplemente no cicatrizan, que quedan abiertas y exhiben para los demás lo peor de ti.  
  
—Pero no puede ser… —Joonmyun se tapó la boca con las manos.  
  
—Yo también pensaba que era algo que sólo pasaba en las películas y en los libros, pero ya ves. Todo pasa sólo en las películas y los libros hasta que te pasa a ti. Lo que ya hablamos una vez sobre el drama. A pesar de todo, no me rendí, seguí presentándome a pruebas para otros equipos aunque me rechazaban una y otra vez y eso lo puso furioso. Fueron muchas semanas durante mi último año de instituto de perder el tiempo por la calle con Yixing, incluso me busqué un trabajo en un minisupermercado después de la hora de los entrenamientos porque no quería volver a casa, no quería verlo. No quería oírlo decirme las cosas que me decía. «¿Es que no ves que no tienes talento?», «No entiendo por qué no te rindes de una vez», «Eres un inútil». Esa era su favorita, la que más dolía. «Eres un inútil».  
  
—No. —Joonmyun había apretado los puños levemente, su rostro seguía sereno excepto por el ceño fruncido—. No. No lo eres.  
  
—Fue horrible oírlo decirme todas esas cosas. Ya hacía tiempo que pensaba en irme de casa, lejos. Pero lo último, lo único que no pude soportar, fue que mi madre se pusiera de su parte. Cuando me dijo «¿es que no te vas a cansar nunca de todas estas tonterías?». Joonmyun, yo… siempre les había obedecido, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ellos, te lo prometo. Pero… llegó un punto en que me hicieron creer que no había nada que mereciera la pena en mí, que no les hacía falta que alguien como yo tuviera la intención de darlo todo por ellos porque no tenía nada que ofrecer. Que era normal que los equipos no me quisieran, comprados o no. El baloncesto empezó a recordarme a ellos en lugar de ser una vía de escape y simplemente no podía aguantar verlos más, así que me fui. La tarde que les dije que me iba a marchar, mi padre dijo que me había puesto mi nombre, Jiaheng, con la esperanza de que llegara a ser grande. «Siempre excelente», algo que yo nunca sería. Dijo que si me iba a largar así, que lo mismo me daba olvidar que era su hijo, y así me quitó también lo poco que me dio en toda mi vida. Mi nombre. Y me dio otro, el que tengo ahora, como si quisiera que recordara fuera donde fuera que era un inútil, que era alguien ordinario, que jamás destacaría en nada. Podría haberme negado a usarlo, pero de todas formas yo ya no era Jiaheng. Li Jiaheng corría de un lado a otro de la cancha porque le encantaba, encestaba un balón detrás de otro y disfrutaba de lo que creía que eran sus sueños. Wu Yifan intentaba acertar aunque fuera una sola canasta en toda su vida pero cada intento acababa en fallo, no hacía más que caerse y al final los pedazos de sus sueños se clavaban tan hondo que ya no se esforzaba por levantarse ni por intentar recomponerlos. No sé. Supongo que podría haberlo dejado pasar y haber seguido con mi vida como yo quería vivirla si hubiera sido más fuerte, pero… me afectó demasiado.  
  
La cara de Joonmyun se parecía a la que puso cuando vio a Jimin por primera vez. Yifan no estaba cubierto de sangre, heridas y moratones, pero una herida no tiene por qué sangrar para hacer mucho, _mucho_ daño.  
  
—Vine a Corea y usé ese nombre. Me decidí por una carrera normal, ordinaria como yo pero que me diera suficiente dinero para sobrevivir, busqué un trabajo para poder pagarla y he vivido hasta ahora convenciéndome de que todo está bien, de que ya no estoy allí, de que no los necesito y ellos tampoco me necesitan a mí.  
  
—¿Nunca hicieron nada por que regresaras? —preguntó Joonmyun con un hilo de voz.  
  
—Mi madre se arrepintió el primer año, me pidió que volviera, sí. Dijo que mi padre estaba dispuesto a aceptarme en su casa si recapacitaba. Pero yo decidí que no. Prefería estar en Corea, solo, rompiéndome el culo a trabajar y estudiar para tener un futuro mediocre. Así que imagínate qué era lo que suponía para mí pensar en volver a casa.  
  
—Tu vida no es mediocre. No necesitamos ser reyes ni ricos ni dueños de grandes empresas para salir de la mediocridad o para ser algo en la vida. —Joonmyun estaba disgustado, su labio inferior sobresalía como siempre y aunque Yifan odiaba contar esta historia y las dos veces que lo había hecho se había sentido fatal, no pudo evitar sonreír—. Ni siquiera es que no te permitiera perseguir tus sueños, es que los destrozó delante de ti… Yo…  
  
Yifan extendió una mano hasta la de Joonmyun y le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en el dorso. Quería cogerla, estrecharla con la suya, abrazar a Joonmyun, pero estaban rodeados de gente y aunque cada día veían a chicos que se abrazaban incluso por la calle, Yifan estaba seguro de que si abrazaba a Joonmyun ahora mismo no iba a ser capaz de mantener la imagen de _sólo amigos_.  
  
—Eh —dijo, y su tono era tranquilizador ahora—. No te lo he contado para que te enfades. Sólo quería compartir esta parte de mí contigo, creo que es lo justo. Ya hace tiempo me preguntaste por qué voy siempre a la biblioteca. Si voy a la biblioteca… es porque me ayudaba a pensar en otras cosas, como en su día hizo el baloncesto. Lo cierto es que siempre he hecho de eso algo más complicado de lo que era en realidad, pero simplemente me evado pasando páginas sentado allí, tranquilo, pensando en lo que viven los personajes para no hervirme el cerebro con mis propios pensamientos. Hasta que llegó _cierta persona_ … y empecé a pensar más en él que en los libros. —Yifan sonrió, le acarició la mano con un dedo por última vez antes de apartarse y apoyar la espalda en el respaldo del sillón—. Dicen que pasas todo tu tiempo leyendo decenas, cientos de libros, pero que siempre llega uno, uno en concreto, que sin previo aviso te cambia la vida. No sabes en qué momento será, pero lo reconoces incluso cuando sólo has abierto la primera página.  
  
—«El hallazgo afortunado de un buen libro puede cambiar el destino de un alma» —murmuró Joonmyun, juntando las manos—. Lo dijo un escritor francés, creo. Me has comparado con un libro, me siento halagado —dijo, sonriendo por fin.  
  
—En la facultad de bibliotecarios os hacen aprenderos libros de citas directamente, ¿verdad? —dijo Yifan, sin dejar de sonreír. Se sentía extrañamente bien, después de contarlo, después de empezar a aceptar que su vida había cambiado, que había encontrado una ocupación mucho más productiva que lamentarse—. Pero sí, algo así. Fuiste mi hallazgo afortunado. Poco a poco… y me gusta pensar que no sólo gracias a ti, que yo mismo he tenido algo que ver… mi destino ha ido cambiando, más o menos. Los sueños pueden romperse, pero no se quedan hechos trizas para siempre. Pueden surgir sueños nuevos, puedes encontrar a alguien que te inspire a mejorar. Puedes aprender a apreciar algo que antes no despertaba en ti pasión alguna y sí, puedes seguir adelante, seguir subiendo escalones y tirar lastre por fin. Aunque lleve tiempo.  
  
—Ah… —Joonmyun suspiró, llenó los pulmones de aire y lo soltó despacio, pensativo—. Y yo que pensaba que venías a la biblioteca porque no podías vivir sin mí.  
  
Yifan se echó a reír porque sí, en parte era cierto, pero Joonmyun tenía una manera de ser creído que a Yifan le resultaba divertida y porque sabía que al fin estaba enterrando lo que debía haber dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo. Si tenía que hablar con su madre esa noche, no le resultaría tan pesado. Seguía sin querer saber nada de su padre, aunque una diminuta parte dentro de él le repetía que debería perdonarlo. Pero hay cosas que no se le pueden perdonar ni siquiera a la familia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la familia está formada por las personas que te rodean, te quieren y te apoyan y su padre nunca había hecho nada de eso por él. Estaba bien, y a partir de ahora estaría cada vez mejor.

 

 

Habérselo contado a Joonmyun no supuso una gran diferencia, al contrario de lo que Yifan había pensado en un principio. Seguían haciendo las mismas cosas de la misma manera, saliendo con la misma gente y riendo igual estando acompañados que cuando estaban solos en la cama de Yifan y Joonmyun le susurraba tonterías que hacían que Yifan quisiera pegarle y besarlo a la vez. Si acaso, Joonmyun le apretaba aún más fuerte la mano al sostenerla, le decía que lo quería más a menudo y procuraba asegurarse de mostrarle su aprobación en todo, siempre que la mereciera. Yifan nunca había sabido cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que Joonmyun lo había empezado a hacer, cuánto deseaba en realidad que hubiera alguien que lo respetara y admirara por sus logros y que sostuviera su mano a través de los fracasos, ese papel que su familia había sido incapaz de cumplir.

En Fin de Año, Joonmyun insistió en que salieran a cenar juntos. Yifan se negó en un principio.  
  
—Deberías estar con tu familia, Joonmyun —dijo Yifan, despegando la tortilla de la sartén mientras sujetaba el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja—. Apenas los ves de por sí, con tanta biblioteca, y me siento mal porque...  
  
—Quiero estar contigo. He tenido a mi familia toda mi vida y sé perfectamente lo que me espera esta noche si estoy con ellos —replicó Joonmyun, sin dejarlo terminar—. Te diría que vinieras conmigo, si tanto insistes en que esté con ellos... Pero no. Aún no es el momento, aún tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en cómo decírselo.  
  
—¿Tu hermano tampoco lo sabe? —preguntó Yifan. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era la relación de Joonmyun con su hermano, si les había ocurrido lo que Jongdae le había contado.  
  
Joonmyun se quedó un rato en silencio.  
  
—Supongo que se olerá algo. Por el tema de Kyuhyun. También puede que se le haya olvidado, o que haya hecho por no recordar —comentó Joonmyun distraídamente—. En cualquier caso, nunca me ha dicho nada, ni creo que lo haga.  
  
Yifan se limitó a murmurar un mmm.  
  
—Bueno, ¿adónde quieres ir? —continuó Joonmyun, cambiando de tema—. Esta vez te toca elegir a ti.  
  
Acabaron por ir a un restaurante que eligió Joonmyun porque lo cierto es que a Yifan le daba igual y las elecciones de Joonmyun siempre lo sorprendían gratamente. Esa noche, tras muchos rodeos y vacilaciones, Joonmyun le confesó a grandes rasgos lo que Jongdae ya le había contado en su cocina hacía meses. Yifan fingió que era la primera vez que oía todo eso, por supuesto, pero se sintió henchido de orgullo y cariño por el simple hecho de que Joonmyun se lo contara a él, cuando nunca se lo había contado directamente a nadie. Yifan creía que la mejor muestra de confianza era mostrarle a otro tus debilidades estando seguro de que _nunca_ las usará en tu contra. Joonmyun le contó cómo cada vez que veía a su hermano sentía que el estómago se le volvía del revés, porque le sonreía y lo trataba tan bien como siempre pero él no sentía que fuera digno de ello.  
  
—A veces no sé si me gustaría poder leerle la mente o no —dijo Joonmyun, cazando un mandoo con los palillos y dejándolo en su plato—. Me gustaría saber que no me guarda rencor, pero me asusta pensar en la posibilidad de que sí lo haga.  
  
Era comprensible, en cierto modo, y el caso absolutamente contrario al de Yifan. La familia de Joonmyun, su hermano, había sacrificado sus propios sueños porque quería que Joonmyun cumpliera los suyos. El padre de Yifan había sacrificado los sueños de su hijo _por nada_.  
  
—No es tan fácil esconder el rencor, Joonmyun —dijo Yifan tras un instante. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie—. Y si tu hermano se parece en lo más mínimo a ti, estoy seguro de que no hay problema alguno.  
  
—Yo estoy seguro de que no se parece a mí. Lo que hizo por mí... yo no le habría hecho ese favor. No soy tan altruista.  
  
—Eso no te hace mala persona. —Era la primera vez que Yifan estaba en el papel de consejero. Chanyeol le contaba sus problemas pero con él se trataba de escuchar con atención y tal vez darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Sin embargo, con Joonmyun quería hacer algo por ayudarlo de forma activa—. No todos podemos ser la Madre Teresa. De hecho... te dio igual lo que pensaran o dijeran los demás, no te importó lo que ellos querían que hicieras y te centraste en lo que _tú_ querías hacer. Desde mi punto de vista es algo admirable.  
  
—¿No te parece egoísta? —preguntó Joonmyun, con los ojos fijos en él y el gesto serio—. A mí me costó acostumbrarme a ser el hijo rebelde. Mis padres tampoco se lo esperaban… No fue agradable estar en mi casa aquellos días.  
  
—Bueno, si lo piensas a largo plazo, nadie ha salido perdiendo. Tu hermano tiene un buen trabajo y un buen sueldo, la empresa está cubierta y tú estás cumpliendo tu sueño.  
  
Joonmyun dudó un momento, le dio la vuelta al mandoo sobre el plato.  
  
—Lo sé, y siempre he intentado que eso no determine mi forma de vivir, pero... si lo piensas de otro modo... Imagina que hubieras tenido un hermano. Que de repente, tu padre te hubiera dejado en paz, que te hubiera dado por perdido y hubiera pasado a hacerle a tu hermano lo que te hizo a ti, y...  
  
—Joonmyun —cortó Yifan—. Cuando una persona quiere sentirse culpable por algo, le vale cualquier excusa. —dijo, repitiendo las palabras de Jongdae. Levantó una mano en el aire e imitó el mismo gesto de subir escaleras que Joonmyun había hecho un par de meses atrás—. Pesa demasiado. Aplica tus propias lecciones. —Volvió a apoyar la mano sobre la mesa—. Déjalo atrás.  
  
Durante un instante, Joonmyun se lo quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero al final se limitó a sonreír y comerse el mandoo por fin, masticando despacio. Se levantó las gafas y miró a Yifan a los ojos.  
  
—Parecía más fácil cuando te lo dije a ti —dijo, con una sonrisa resignada—. Pero sí. Sí, tienes razón. Pesa demasiado.  
  
—Eres una buena persona, Joonmyun.  
  
—Tú también.  
  
Tocaron las doce del 31 de diciembre y Yifan levantó un vaso de soju, a pesar de que nunca le había acabado de gustar el sabor si no era en la lengua de Joonmyun después de salir de alguna fiesta con los demás, cuando ni siquiera tenía que pedirle a Joonmyun que se fuera a casa con él porque apenas podía quitárselo de encima.  
  
—Feliz año nuevo —dijo, y Joonmyun brindó con él por el año nuevo que comenzaba.  
  
  
  
  
Esa noche fue Joonmyun el que prácticamente arrastró a trompicones a Yifan a su propia habitación, con la mente nublada en un veinte por ciento por el alcohol y un ochenta por ciento por las ganas de entregarse el uno al otro. Yifan de verdad tenía ganas de perder el control y dejar que fuera Joonmyun quien lo guiara. Por norma general, a Joonmyun le gustaba hacerlo al revés, simple cuestión de preferencia, pero tampoco podía resistirse a ver a Yifan tumbado sobre la cama, agarrando con fuerza las sábanas con una mano, dispuesto y suplicando con la mirada, porque le costaba decir las cosas en voz alta incluso en esa situación. Lo preparó con cuidado, besándole el rostro suavemente con cada dedo que introducía en su interior, y luego le hizo el amor despacio, tumbados de lado. Sería raro visto desde fuera, Joonmyun, bastante más pequeño que él, levantando uno de sus muslos, las puntas de sus dedos apretando su piel con la presión justa mientras le besaba los hombros y le lamía el cuello con cada embestida lenta y precisa; pero para Yifan seguían encajando como dos piezas de un puzzle, y de esta manera él sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejar que Joonmyun se encargara de todo. Para alguien que había tenido que hacerse cargo de sí mismo durante tanto tiempo, estaba muy bien abandonarse.  
  
A pesar de que cuando terminaban a Yifan le gustaba adecentarse un poco antes de dormir, esta vez apenas acababa de separarse de Joonmyun y se giró sobre sí mismo para volver a atraerlo hacia él. Al principio Joonmyun se tensó, porque estaban tumbados justo encima de la mancha húmeda que Yifan había dejado sobre el colchón, pero Yifan lo estrechó aún más contra su pecho y acabó por relajarse.  
  
—Buenas noches —murmuró. El pelo negro de Joonmyun le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla—. Y feliz Año Nuevo otra vez.  
  
Joonmyun soltó una risita antes de contestar.  
  
—Podemos pasar juntos el Año Nuevo Lunar también, si quieres —dijo, y Yifan sintió su sonrisa en la clavícula.  
  
—Sólo si lo celebramos igual que este —respondió. Joonmyun se removió entre sus brazos. Habían sudado un poco y lo más probable es que sintiera que su piel estaba pegajosa—. Duérmete y mañana por la mañana nos ducharemos juntos, ¿vale? —murmuró, arrastrando las sílabas aún más que de costumbre a causa del cansancio.  
  
  
Así lo hicieron, y Yifan no podía dejar de sonreír mientras le enjabonaba el pelo a un Joonmyun que no podía parecer más satisfecho. Yifan pensó que este año había sonreído por todas las sonrisas que no había conseguido forzar los anteriores. Desayunaron en la cocina, con las noticias puestas, y a pesar de que sólo hablaban de accidentes de coche y reajustes presupuestarios del gobierno ya en el primer día del nuevo año, Yifan supo que iba a vivirlo tan bien como lo había empezado.  
  


 

  
«Por el grosor del polvo en los libros de una biblioteca pública puede medirse la cultura de un pueblo.»  
 **John Steinbeck** _(1902-1968) Escritor estadounidense_  


  
Los primeros meses del año nuevo fueron como la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Las cosas empezaron a ir mal en abril, para cuando hizo un año desde que Yifan y Joonmyun estaban juntos. Todo seguía más o menos igual, Yifan hablaba más con su madre, pero las conversaciones seguían siendo las mismas, silencios y monosílabos. La biblioteca seguía recibiendo casi el mismo número de lectores, salvo porque Jimin traía a un par de amigos nuevos con él cada tarde, ahora que Joonmyun había llenado una estantería con los viejos mangas que Jongin tenía en su casa. Jongin y Kyungsoo seguían estudiando en el piso de abajo, pero venían menos a menudo, y cuando lo hacían, Kyungsoo ya no enterraba el rostro en los libros, sino que lo levantaba de vez en cuando para encontrarse con la mirada intensa de Jongin clavada en él. Esa mirada tampoco había cambiado en un año.  
  
Una mañana, mientras Joonmyun limpiaba el polvo que se había ido acumulando en las estanterías y sobre los libros, llegó una carta del ayuntamiento. Una carta simple y blanca y de apariencia inofensiva que Joonmyun cogió de las manos del cartero con una sonrisa, pero cuando Yifan la leyó por encima de su hombro no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
—No puede ser. —Cuando Yifan había oído las palabras ajustes presupuestarios en las noticias, había murmurado lo mal que estaba el mundo aunque no llegaba a importarle, porque Joonmyun estaba sentado en una de las sillas de su cocina y llevaba puesto un jersey de Yifan que le estaba tan grande como si se hubiera puesto por encima una carpa de circo, y aún así lo hacía parecer adorable.  
  
Iban a cerrar la biblioteca.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos y Joonmyun aún no había dicho ni una palabra, seguía mirando la carta con los labios apretados y Yifan estaba seguro de que debajo de las mangas de su jersey tenía los nudillos blancos. Le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
—Joonmyun... —murmuró, cauteloso. No sabía si él mismo estaba preparado para esto. Joonmyun respiró hondo un par de veces.  
  
Lo que Yifan no estaba preparado para ver en realidad era cómo Joonmyun se daba la vuelta despacio, con una sonrisa tan rota que a Yifan casi le dolió mirarla. Tardó un rato en hablar.  
  
—Era... Era de esperar, ¿no? —murmuró con un hilo de voz—. Una biblioteca tan pequeña, apenas viene nadie, y...  
  
—Joonmyun, podemos intentar algo para... —Yifan empezó a hablar, pero se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que con lo único que podía animar a Joonmyun era con mentiras. Piadosas, pero mentiras al fin y al cabo, y no quería hacerle eso a él. Dudaba mucho que hubiera algo que pudieran hacer.  
  
  
Joonmyun estuvo callado el resto del día, organizando libros y sonriendo a las personas que entraban como si no ocurriera nada. Yifan lo observaba atentamente desde el sillón, sólo lo vio flaquear cuando llamó por teléfono al ayuntamiento y después de las pertinentes disculpas, le confirmaron que tenía un mes hasta el cierre. Los libros que ya estaban allí cuando él entró a trabajar se transferirían a otra biblioteca; con los que había comprado él mismo tenía dos opciones, quedárselos o donarlos. Los días siguientes a recibir la carta, Yifan sintió que caminaba sobre una capa de hielo muy fino, como si estuviera esperando a que Joonmyun se derrumbara por fin. Joonmyun lo estaba llevando con una calma extraordinaria, a pesar de que ya no se mostraba tan animado, alegre y adorablemente torpe como siempre. Sólo estaba… eso, calmado. Ya no se trataba de que fuera a perder su trabajo, porque ni siquiera lo iban a trasladar a otra biblioteca en Seúl, sino de que había invertido muchísimo esfuerzo y dinero y sobre todo ilusión en esa biblioteca y ahora, de repente, se lo iban a arrebatar todo.  
  
La primera vez que Yifan vio a Joonmyun llorar fue cuando colgó el cartel que anunciaba el cierre, quince días antes. En realidad, no lo vio exactamente porque Joonmyun entró en el cuarto de baño y salió diez minutos después con los párpados hinchados y los ojos enrojecidos. Yifan no dijo nada, se limitó a ir hasta su asiento y abrazarlo por detrás hasta que oyeron la puerta chirriar. Después de tanto tiempo, Joonmyun aún no había engrasado las bisagras y de todas formas, ahora ya daba igual. Eran Kyungsoo y Jongin, y éste último tenía el ceño fruncido y gesto preocupado. Se acercó a la mesa de Joonmyun.  
  
—Hyung, ¿qué es ese cartel que hay en la puerta? —preguntó, y la expresión de Kyungsoo tras él también era de preocupación y sorpresa.  
  
Yifan apretó los labios.  
  
—Van a… —Joonmyun empezó a hablar, y carraspeó para aclararse la voz. Yifan no quería que pasara por esto, por explicarlo una vez más, así que se inclinó y le habló al oído.  
  
—Ve y empieza a meter los libros que quieras guardar en cajas. —Oír eso también dolía, pero el esfuerzo de decir las cosas que duelen en voz alta era menos soportable aún que el de escucharlas y guardarlas en su interior—. Ya hablo yo con ellos.  
  
  
Yifan también estaba deprimido por la situación. La biblioteca había sido el sitio en que había empezado a ser feliz de nuevo, feliz de verdad; pero sabía bastante de depresión como para hundirse por esto y arrastrar a Joonmyun con él. Les explicó a Jongin y Kyungsoo lo que ocurría y la primera reacción de Jongin fue la misma que la de Yifan, buscar medidas.  
  
—Podría llamar a mi hermana, su novio es abogado y seguro que… —dijo, disgustado.  
  
—Eso sólo lo alargaría, Jongin, pero creo que no solucionaría nada —murmuró Kyungsoo, cogiéndolo de la sudadera por el codo.  
  
—Sinceramente, yo tampoco creo que haya mucho que hacer —dijo Yifan, y esa verdad le dolía más que a nadie.  
  
—Pero siendo un lugar público podríamos intentar algún tipo de… movilización ciudadana, o algo así —insistió Jongin—. Seguro que Jongdae encuentra a un montón de gente que…  
  
—No quiero darle falsas esperanzas a Joonmyun. Tampoco creo que nadie deba dárselas —respondió Yifan, cortante.  
  
—Las probabilidades son bajísimas —comentó Kyungsoo entre susurros. Incluso a su ínfimo volumen se notaba la preocupación en su voz. Jongin era un luchador nato y parecía preparado para volver a replicar, pero acabó por morderse el labio y agachar la mirada.  
  
—Joonmyun-hyung… No está bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sin levantar la vista—. Lleva un tiempo raro, siempre ha sido muy celoso de sus cosas y su intimidad pero ya no nos deja entrar a su habitación y apenas está con nosotros, y cuando está, siempre nos dirige la misma sonrisa cansada, dice que tiene mucho trabajo o algo así. Jongdae y yo pensábamos… pensábamos que habría tenido algún problema contigo —dijo Jongin, mirándolo por fin.  
  
Yifan se estremeció ante la simple idea de provocarle a Joonmyun un dolor como este.  
  
—Bueno, pues ya ves lo que ocurre.  
  
—Menuda mierda… Esta biblioteca es todo con lo que Joonmyun-hyung ha soñado siempre —siseó, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo—. ¿De verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Nada en absoluto?  
  
—Ojalá se me ocurriera algo —respondió Yifan, pasándose la mano por el pelo con desesperación—. Ojalá.  
  
  
Faltaban tres días para el cierre cuando Joonmyun se acercó a Yifan en la biblioteca. Yifan había optado por seguir actuando como si no fuera a pasar nada, como si el final no fuera inevitable. No era el fin del mundo, pero no hace falta que lo sea para que en ocasiones parezca que todo lo que te rodea empieza a resquebrajarse por los bordes. Y lo cierto es que Joonmyun parecía resquebrajado, tenía los párpados hinchados y algo oscuros, como si no hubiera descansado desde hacía tiempo.  
  
—¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy? —preguntó en voz baja. No parecía triste exactamente, la verdad es que parecía cansado, exhausto. Cerrar la biblioteca por las noches era la peor parte del día, porque era como si contaran las veces que quedaban hasta que la cerraran por última vez—. ¿Por favor?  
  
Yifan no pudo reprimir una carcajada que sonó un poco a histeria.  
  
—Claro, por supuesto que sí —respondió enseguida, abriendo los brazos para que Joonmyun lo abrazara. Parecía más delgado y pequeño que nunca—. Dios, Joonmyun, no tienes ni que preguntar estas cosas.  
  
Joonmyun no contestó, pero Yifan notó su sonrisa en el cuello, donde sus labios presionaban contra la piel. Asintió despacio con la cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban como era debido. Joonmyun había estado muy ocupado esos días, buscando trabajo en otros sitios, porque ante todo tenía que seguir adelante, y detenerse a contemplar la biblioteca sólo lo llevaba a pensar en lo que iba a perder. Le había confesado a Yifan mientras daba sorbos a un café americano que incluso estaba probando suerte en un par de centros académicos y que tal vez podrían meterlo en su antiguo instituto. Los profesores que quedaban en él aún recordaban al ejemplar presidente del consejo de alumnos.  
  
—Parece que tanto estrés cuando tenía quince años va a servir de algo por fin, además de para organizar eventos escolares —dijo, soltando una risa suave, pero no daba la impresión de que le hiciera gracia. Yifan le agarró la mano, y las puntas de sus dedos estaban frías a pesar de estar sosteniendo el café. Joonmyun le hablaba con la misma frialdad de cómo le apenaba que la resolución del ayuntamiento ante no tener dinero fuera cerrar una biblioteca pública, porque estaba seguro de que la suya no sería la única y a la larga eso haría de los ciudadanos gente menos creativa, menos despierta. De cómo no se trataba sólo de los libros, sino del espacio que se perdía en el que se podía trabajar con tranquilidad sin tener que pagar nada. Joonmyun no paraba de hablar de la pérdida que suponía para la gente en general, pero nunca decía nada de la pérdida que suponía para él.  
  
  
Estaban en la cama de Yifan, con las piernas todavía entrelazadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras recuperaban un ritmo de respiración regular. Joonmyun aún tenía marcas de uñas recientes en los muslos, medias lunas rojas, cuando habló en voz baja contra los labios de Yifan.  
  
—No me encuentro bien.  
  
—¿Qué? —Yifan levantó los ojos para mirar directamente a los de Joonmyun, preocupado—. ¿Te he hecho daño, o…?  
  
—¡No! —dijo Joonmyun, apretando un poco más los brazos en torno a la cintura de Yifan y acercándose a él—. No, no es eso. Es sólo que no estoy bien. Yo… —se mordió el labio y luego lo proyectó hacia delante. Yifan estaba seguro de que si ahora estuviera vestido, se tiraría de las mangas con nerviosismo—. No quiero perder la biblioteca, Yifan. No quiero.  
  
No contestó, porque sabía que no había nada que él pudiera decir que fuera a hacer que Joonmyun se sintiera mejor. Se limitó a apartarle un mechón de pelo de la frente y escuchar, porque en el fondo era lo que más falta le hacía a Joonmyun, alguien que lo escuchara contar todo lo que lo hacía sentirse egoísta sin decir nada.  
  
—No es que sea mía, no es que pueda decidir, eso lo sé. A lo mejor mi error ha sido ese. _Querer_ hacerla mía, con todos esos libros y la zona infantil y eso. Pero me gusta tanto estar ahí… Sobre todo con los niños, dios, cuando se llevan algún libro y se van sonriendo o cuando se quedan ahí a leer, yo… — _Todo parece resquebrajarse por los bordes._ La voz se le quebró en la garganta—. Era como… si estuviera viviendo un sueño, y ahora… me han despertado con un cubo de agua fría, y no sé… No quería despertar tan pronto.  
  
Yifan apretó los labios cuando oyó el primer sollozo y hundió la cabeza de Joonmyun en su cuello. No quería verlo llorar, no era tan valiente. Le acarició el rostro, notando la humedad de las lágrimas en la palma de las manos, hasta que Joonmyun se quedó dormido. Yifan, por el contrario, no pudo dormir, así que observó el rostro de Joonmyun, que no se movió en absoluto. Fue una noche sin sueños.  
  


  
  
  
—¿Así que no ha habido nada que pudierais hacer? —dijo la señora Jung, dejando la taza sobre el plato con un suave tintineo. Yifan negó con la cabeza—. Ya, me imagino que no. Los que mandan están todos podridos.  
  
—No había dinero para seguir financiándola, eso es lo que dijeron —comentó Yifan, mirando por la ventana.  
  
—Claro, necesitan ese dinero para cosas mucho más importantes. —La señora Jung chasqueó la lengua; estaba muy disgustada, se le había formado un profundo surco en el ceño. Al menos, Yifan había podido convencerla de que el cierre no había sido culpa de Joonmyun, que era lo primero que había pensado—. Entonces, ¿qué ha hecho ese chico? ¿Se ha quedado en la calle?  
  
Yifan negó, recogiendo la taza que la señora Jung ya había terminado y dejándola en el fregadero. Le gustaba venir a casa de la mujer de vez en cuando, no dejaba de recordarle a cómo era su abuela.  
  
—No —respondió. La biblioteca había cerrado hacía una semana, y Joonmyun había recibido por fin la llamada que le confirmaba un puesto de profesor de Literatura en su antiguo instituto en Cheongdam. Tendría una buena paga y un horario decente, pero también un pequeño vacío que no podía llenar sólo con eso—. Va a ser profesor, pero… sé que lo mucho que va a echar de menos esa biblioteca.  
  
—Ese lugar ha sido como mi segunda casa durante muchos años —suspiró la señora Jung. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al jardín—. Así que lo entiendo, puedes creerlo. Anda, ven —dijo, mientras abría la puerta de cristal—. Ayúdame un momento.  
  
La señora Jung tenía un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera de su casa, uno o dos rosales no muy crecidos, dalias y alegrías que llenaban de color el diminuto espacio. La señora Jung señaló una regadera que había en la esquina del patio.  
  
—Tráemela, haz el favor. Me duelen mucho los brazos y ya no la puedo levantar si está llena de agua. —Yifan obedeció, llevó la regadera llena de agua para verterla en los lugares que le indicaba la mujer—. Ah, ahora ya no puedo hacerme cargo de un jardín en condiciones… ¡Si vieras el que tengo en mi antigua casa! Bueno, el que tenía. Me pregunto cómo estará ahora.  
  
Yifan se arremangó el jersey, porque ya empezaba a hacer calor y tras estar un rato al sol sentía que le sobraban capas de ropa.  
  
—¿No ha sido esta su casa siempre? —preguntó por educación, por continuar el tema.  
  
—Ah, no. Mi hijo mayor nos compró esta casa para mi marido y para mí, la otra ya era demasiado grande para que viviéramos allí los dos solos cuando mis hijos se marcharon. Él se quedó a vivir un tiempo en mi casa, pero luego tuvo que irse a trabajar al extranjero. En la casa ya no vive nadie.  
  
—¿Y no ha pensado en venderla?  
  
La señora Jung se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había bajo una sombrilla en el jardín. A la sombra se estaba bien, la temperatura aún era agradable, todavía no había llegado el calor que se te pegaba a la piel y no te dejaba dar un paso sin empezar a sudar. Yifan pensó que estaría bien tener un sitio así en el que pasar el tiempo con Joonmyun.  
  
—Pues… sí, y mi hijo también opina que debería venderla. Está casi vacía de muebles, de hecho. Pero es tan grande… tiene dos pisos enormes, el piso de abajo podría servir como local para algún negocio pequeño perfectamente, porque lo dejamos como un salón comedor; sólo tiene dos habitaciones, el comedor en sí, un cuarto de baño y aparte una pequeña que iba a ser una salita… pero no recuerdo para qué la usábamos, la verdad. Y el jardín… Ay, era un jardín precioso. Me encantaría verlo cuidado otra vez. La gente dice que es muy pesado mantenerlos, pero ¿sabes? Si tienes un jardín donde poder sentarte tranquilamente y admirar tu trabajo, lo tienes todo.  
  
Escuchó esa frase y la chispa de un recuerdo se prendió en la mente de Yifan. «Si tienes una biblioteca con jardín, lo tienes todo.» Él nunca había sido una persona de ideas locas así que su primer instinto fue desecharla, _es imposible, Yifan, no empieces a soñar con tonterías otra vez_. Sin embargo, la idea echaba raíces a velocidad de vértigo y cada vez parecía más plausible. No necesitaban al ayuntamiento para tener una biblioteca, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Se llevó la mano instintivamente a la cartera que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón, pensando en el dinero que había conseguido ahorrar en esos años trabajando. Era una locura de verdad, pero en su momento también le pareció una locura abandonar a sus padres y había conseguido salir adelante. Se giró hacia la señora Jung, que lo miraba con curiosidad, como si Yifan se hubiera quedado en trance. Probablemente había sido así.  
  
—Señora Jung —comenzó. El corazón le latía a mil por hora—. ¿Cree… que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre ese piso suyo?  
  
  


  


  
  
—No me puedo creer que nos haya convencido para esto —refunfuñó Jongdae, mirando con disgusto las gotas de pintura violeta claro que habían caído sobre su camiseta vieja—. Y este color… Para el caso, podría haberlas pintado de rosa. Habrían quedado igual de masculinas.  
  
—Cállate y pinta —dijo Jongin, pasándole el rodillo que había en el cubo de agua junto a él por la espalda de la camiseta al pasar por su lado. Jongdae soltó un quejido—. Esto es por Joonmyun-hyung.  
  
Jongdae lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y murmuró una maldición, pero siguió pintando. Minseok entró en la estancia cargando con dos cajas. Se había quedado tan delgado en los últimos meses que Yifan, al verlo desde el otro lado de la sala, tenía miedo de que se rompiera bajo su peso, pero sus brazos estaban tensos y marcados y parecían fuertes. Hyojin entró tras él, se aseguró de que Minseok estuviera bien y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de coger una de las plantas en maceta que había encima de la mesa y coger otras dos para llevárselas a Luna y a Jinri, que la esperaban en el jardín. Jongdae la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta; Hyojin llevaba unos pantalones cortos y a pesar de llevar deportivas sus piernas seguían pareciendo larguísimas. Minseok se las apañó para sacar una mano de debajo de las cajas y darle un golpe travieso en la cabeza a su amigo.  
  
—Vigila dónde miras —le amenazó en broma—. Jinri está ahí fuera, ¿te acuerdas? Creía que erais más que amigos…  
  
—No lo entiendo —dijo Jongdae, ignorando sus palabras—. Te juro que no lo entiendo. Cuéntame tu secreto. ¿Qué alzas te pusiste ese día, no sé? —A pesar de que Minseok ya llevaba un par de meses saliendo con Hyojin, Jongdae seguía asombrado—. Deberías escribir un libro. «Cómo hacerte con las mejores noonas, por Kim Minseok, cazanoonas profesional». Yo lo compraría.  
  
Minseok se echó a reír y dejó las cajas en el suelo con un resoplido. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun y Sehun estaban montando las pocas estanterías que faltaban por ensamblar, y Zitao iba de un lado para otro, fingiendo que ayudaba a todo el mundo pero sin hacer nada en realidad.  
  
—No hice nada, en serio. Sólo estábamos por ahí con el grupo de coro de la facultad, ella también forma parte, ya sabes. Habíamos bebido un poco… o bueno, mucho. Alguien empezó a hacer preguntas comprometidas, me preguntaron que quién me parecía la más sexy del grupo y dije que ella. Después me dio su teléfono. —Minseok dio una palmada, como si con eso cerrara el caso—. Para hacerte con las mejores noonas hay que ir con la verdad por delante, parece. No coleccionar tantas alzas —dijo, y miró a Jongdae sonriendo con suficiencia.  
  
Jongdae levantó el rodillo para tirárselo a la cabeza.  
  
—Jongdae… —avisó Yifan desde su lado, dándole los últimos retoques a la pared que faltaba por pintar. El resto ya estaban pintadas y secas, y Jongin, que dibujaba realmente bien, se estaba encargando de hacer los murales para la zona infantil. Esta vez no hacían falta flores, ya tenían las de verdad. La emoción vibraba por las venas de Yifan al pensar en la cara que pondría Joonmyun, pero los nervios por si éste aceptaría su propuesta o no eran aún mayores.  
  
—Vale… —Jongdae se resignó y Minseok volvió a reírse a carcajadas—. Pero no me fastidies, ¡si hasta Yifan la mira! ¡Y Yifan es _gay_! Por cierto, se lo voy a contar a Joonmyun-hyung. Ya está preocupado por dónde te metes estos días, así que…  
  
—Al final sí que van a volar rodillos, y no va a ser el tuyo, Jongdae.  
  
—¿Qué falta por hacer, Yifan? —preguntó Minseok en un intento de poner paz entre los dos, aún sonriendo.  
  
—Pues… —Yifan se giró para observar la estancia. Casi siete días de trabajo por su cuenta y tres con ayuda de los demás, su plan había ido tomando forma y casi todo estaba como lo quería—. No mucho. Seguir colocando libros en las estanterías, y arreglar la zona infantil en cuanto Jongin termine con el mural y esté seco.  
  
—¡Ya está hecho! —dijo Jongin, y dio una palmada. Yifan había descubierto la cara _cómoda_ y adorable de Jongin, una vez pasabas la barrera de la timidez extrema. Los dibujos eran detallistas y con un toque a manga japonés que no pasaba desapercibido. A los niños les encantarían.  
  
Kyungsoo carraspeó al lado de Yifan.  
  
—Las estanterías también están —dijo con voz neutra, pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—Ah, muchas gracias, Kyungsoo —respondió Yifan. Se sentía feliz al ver que había tanta gente dispuesta a invertir su tiempo y esfuerzo en Joonmyun, porque se lo merecía. También le satisfacía en lo más hondo de su ser que toda esa gente también estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo por él, aunque fuera de forma indirecta—. En serio, todos estáis aquí a pesar de que no tenéis ninguna responsabilidad con…  
  
—Tener amigos conlleva responsabilidades —dijo Kyungsoo, y extendió una mano para darle un ligero apretón en el brazo—. Igual que tener familia. Pero son de ese tipo de responsabilidades que no cuesta nada llevar a cabo. —Volvió a sonreír—. Todos estamos encantados de ayudar, no te preocupes tanto.  
  
Baekhyun llegó hasta ellos y les tendió una botella de agua, pasándose una mano por la frente para deshacerse de la leve capa de sudor que la cubría.  
  
—Está quedando genial, ¿verdad, Yifan? —preguntó animadamente. Baekhyun sonreía más últimamente, o más bien, sus sonrisas eran más sinceras ahora que su grupo se había ampliado y Chanyeol no era su única alternativa para salir—. Creo que a Joonmyun le va a encantar.  
  
Yifan podía enorgullecerse de conocer lo suficiente a Joonmyun como para saber que sí le iba a encantar, pero no quería alardear tanto como para dar por sentado que estaría de acuerdo con _La Totalidad Del Plan_. Hacía dos semanas que vivía con esos nervios retorciéndose en la boca de su estómago cada vez que hablaba con Joonmyun, que ya sonaba mucho más alegre al contarle cómo se estaba preparando para incorporarse al profesorado; pero éste seguía suspirando de vez en cuando al coger un libro entre las manos.  
  
  
✩✩—No lo entiendes, Yifan —había dicho Joonmyun un día, mientras charlaban en un Starbucks en el que se habían encontrado durante la hora de la comida de Yifan—. Un bibliotecario no es sólo una persona que está en la biblioteca y vigila que nadie robe libros y que te indica dónde puedes encontrar tal enciclopedia. O al menos yo no lo concibo así, no sé. Creo que debería ser algo parecido a un orientador, al fin y al cabo, las bibliotecas tampoco funcionan como algo tan simple. Sí, puedes ir allí a leer, sentarte con un buen libro y olvidarte de todo; pero también a estudiar, a informarte, a investigar. Las bibliotecas son el lugar donde se aprende lo que los profesores tienen miedo de enseñar, son la cuna de la creatividad, o tienen el potencial para serlo, si la gente les da la oportunidad. Y un bibliotecario es el catalizador para esos futuros escritores de best-sellers, o pintores de cuadros, o científicos, lo que sea; el que puede indicarles qué pasillo o qué estantería visitar y con ello ayudarlos de forma indirecta a orientarse sobre qué dirección deberían tomar en el futuro. Son gente que llegará a ser grande en el futuro, pero que necesita dar un primer paso, buscar un lugar desde el que echar a andar. Por eso estaba tan contento de poder realizar ese trabajo. Con esto, Yifan, no sólo están cerrando una biblioteca. Podrían estar negándoles el primer paso a todas esas personas.  
  
—Joonmyun, por favor. Ya está bien… —Yifan no estaba cansado, estaba _preocupado_. No quería que Joonmyun le diera más vueltas de las necesarias—. No puedes ser Superman, ¿sabes? Y…  
  
—No quiero ser Superman —interrumpió Joonmyun, dio un sorbo a su macchiato y se quedó mirando un rato a la gente que pasaba ante la cafetería—. Me conformaba con seguir siendo un bibliotecario. ✩✩  
  


  


  
  
  
El calor del verano empezó a golpear con fuerza a mediados de mayo, a pesar de que Joonmyun se empeñara en seguir llevando jerséis. Yifan notaba su piel cálida bajo la tela de color crema, donde su palma lo agarraba por el hombro mientras lo iba guiando despreocupadamente hasta el lugar que tanto había tardado en preparar. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en que la fecha podría coincidir con el cumpleaños de Joonmyun, pero todas estas espectaculares casualidades del destino sólo habían conseguido que el nudo de nervios que tenía en la garganta fuera aún más tenso, tanto que apenas se atrevía a hablar.  
  
—¿Todo va bien en el trabajo? —preguntó Joonmyun, mirándolo de reojo—. Te he visto tan poco estos últimos días…  
  
Joonmyun era una persona fuerte, eso era lo que llevaba pensando Yifan estos últimos días. En cierto modo les había ocurrido casi lo mismo, ambos habían perdido un sueño porque otra persona se lo había arrebatado; pero Joonmyun, a pesar de pensar y pensar en ello sin descanso como Yifan estaba seguro de que hacía, lo había sobrellevado de la mejor manera posible porque al fin y al cabo la única opción que le quedaba era la más realista: la vida no se acaba porque se escape un sueño, sólo tienes que esperar a que el velo de los ojos se disipe y empezar a soñar de nuevo. Eso era lo que había dicho Yixing que hacían las personas fuertes.  
  
—Sí, hay mucho trabajo, hemos estado muy ocupados… —balbuceó Yifan—. Mucho papeleo.  
  
—Mmm —murmuró Joonmyun con una sonrisa—. Y… ¿habéis tenido que pintar la oficina o algo?  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo Yifan, en tensión de repente.  
  
—Tienes pintura debajo de las uñas —Joonmyun le señaló la mano que tenía sobre su hombro, y su sonrisa era aún más amplia. Le recordó un poco a la de Jongdae.  
  
Yifan se quedó mirando su propia mano como si tuviera la culpa de todos los males del mundo, titubeando un instante.  
  
—Ah… Esto… Chanyeol se tropezó y su taza de café se cayó y manchó… la pared —explicó Yifan, y era una explicación plausible porque Chanyeol se tropezaba aún más que Joonmyun, sobre todo cuando llevaba líquidos hirvientes en las manos—. Y tenía que venir un cliente importante, así que el jefe me pidió que lo pintara enseguida. Eso fue lo que pasó. Maldito Chanyeol.  
  
—Oh. Pensaba que las paredes de tu oficina eran blancas. Esto es violeta. —Yifan abrió la boca, pensando otra excusa a toda velocidad, pero Joonmyun soltó una risita antes de que pudiera contestar—. Pero en fin, buena elección; las paredes blancas siempre me han parecido muy sosas. Me gusta mucho este color.  
  
Joonmyun se pegó un poco más a él, tanto que Yifan temió que notara cómo su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo con cada notificación de KakaoTalk entrante, casi seguro que eran mensajes de Chanyeol o Jongdae, preguntándole si les faltaba mucho porque estaban histéricos y cansados de esperar.  
  
—No me has dicho adónde vamos, por cierto —comentó Joonmyun despreocupadamente—. A todos os entra un secretismo terrible cuando se acerca mi cumpleaños.  
  
Yifan sabía que era inútil intentar pillarlo por sorpresa en su cumpleaños, pero siguió conservando la esperanza de que lo que tenía preparado fuera algo que Joonmyun no se esperara por nada del mundo.  
  
—Calla, pronto lo verás.  
  
Joonmyun lo miró sonriendo, con cariño. Había perdido la biblioteca, pero la mejor parte de ella seguía a su lado.  
  
—Tú guías, entonces —dijo entre carcajadas.  
  
  
La casa no era tan grande como la señora Jung le había hecho creer, pero no le hacía falta más que eso, así que no había problema. En realidad era una casa de tamaño normal, pero más que suficiente para dos personas aunque sólo ocuparan un piso, desde luego. Tenía un portón tradicional con un pequeño techado desde la que se entraba directamente a la planta baja. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y Yifan casi podía sentir la expectación que irradiaba del interior. Joonmyun tenía expresión curiosa y el ceño fruncido, no se esperaba que Yifan lo llevara a un lugar como este.  
  
—¿Y esto? —preguntó—. ¿Dónde estamos, Yifan?  
  
Yifan se llevó un dedo a los labios.  
  
—Ssshhh —chistó, como tantas veces había hecho Joonmyun con él, y se acercó para hablarle al oído—. Hay que guardar silencio cuando estás en una biblioteca —dijo, señalando hacia el dintel del portón. Había una pequeña pizarra clavada sobre la piedra, en la que había escrito con la desastrosa caligrafía de Yifan en un hangul casi ilegible: «Biblioteca Kim Joonmyun».  
  
Los ojos de Joonmyun se estrecharon un momento, mientras se esforzaba por leer las palabras que parecían relucir en tiza de color violeta ante ellos. Después, cuando por fin captó el significado, se abrieron tanto que parecían estar a punto de salirse de las órbitas.  
  
—Yifan… —susurró, extendiendo una mano para agarrarlo del brazo—. Yifan. ¿Qué…?  
  
—¡¡Sorpresa!! —Chanyeol y Zitao no habían podido aguantar más la espera y habían decidido salir ellos mismos a sacar a Joonmyun de dudas. Jongin, Kyungsoo y Sehun los siguieron, y entre todos cogieron a un Joonmyun que parecía perdido en un planeta extraterrestre y lo metieron dentro de la casa. La señora Jung estaba allí, también Jimin y sus amigos, Soojung, que se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta la cintura después de que Joonmyun le dijera que su chica ideal era una chica de pelo largo a la que le gustara leer (Yifan había fingido estar muy ofendido después); Baekhyun y Minseok, toda la gente que les importaba. Había un chico muy parecido a Joonmyun, algo más alto y vestido con pantalones menos ajustados, acompañado por una mujer menuda que sostenía a un bebé en brazos. El niño estaba muy entretenido admirando el mural que Jongin había dibujado.  
  
—Lo hemos llamado Jongin y yo —le dijo Jongdae a Yifan, mientras los demás arrastraban a Joonmyun al centro de la estancia—. Es su hermano. —Al ver la cara sorprendida de Yifan, se apresuró a añadir—: No te preocupes, no sabe nada que no deba saber. Pero creí que sería lo correcto invitarlo.  
  
El hermano de Joonmyun sonreía como él, pensó Yifan, mirando de reojo cómo Joonmyun lo abrazaba fuertemente durante unos minutos antes de que Sehun lo cogiera y tirara de él para enseñarle el jardín que las chicas habían arreglado bajo la supervisión de la señora Jung. Sonreía con sinceridad, sin arrogancia. Estaba seguro de que Joonmyun no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.  
  
—Anda, ve a salvarlo —dijo Jongdae, dándole un tirón de la manga de la camiseta, y señaló hacia el centro de la sala, donde seguían tirando de Joonmyun porque todos querían enseñarle dónde habían colaborado— antes de que con la emoción Chanyeol y Zitao lo desmiembren sin querer. Ah, y… —añadió antes de que Yifan se diera la vuelta—. Joonmyun no se lo esperaba para nada, creo que le ha hecho mucha ilusión aunque ahora mismo parezca un poco… alucinado. Espero que _todo_ tu plan salga igual de bien.  
  
Jongdae levantó una mano para que Yifan la chocara. Éste lo hizo, y después atrajo a Jongdae hasta él para darle un abrazo, porque le estaba agradecido de verdad por toda la ayuda que le había prestado desde que se habían conocido, aunque se divirtiera tanto refunfuñando. Jongdae lo estrechó un momento, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y después se separó de él, levantando las manos.  
  
—Vale, vale, _no homo_ —dijo en broma—. Venga, ve a enseñarle bien todo esto. Yo estaré con los demás.

  
 Yifan se acercó a Joonmyun, que estaba plantado en medio de la pequeña biblioteca que Yifan y los demás habían montado para él, mirándolo todo con perplejidad. Las paredes eran del mismo color violeta que Yifan no había conseguido sacar de debajo de sus uñas, las estanterías eran algo más pequeñas que las de la antigua biblioteca pero la madera era del mismo color claro y suave, llenas de libros, que era lo importante. La zona infantil era como un sueño, con el intricado mural que Jongin había dibujado, las mesas bajas y las estanterías que contenían desde los famosos cuentos de Pororo que tanto disfrutaba Joonmyun como la colección de manga que Jongin había donado generosamente. Jimin y uno de sus amigos ya estaban curioseándola. Yifan le puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, y Joonmyun se sobresaltó un poco.  
  
—Yifan, yo… —empezó a decir con voz temblorosa—. Esto es…  
  
Le recordaba a cuando pintaron la zona infantil en la antigua biblioteca, Joonmyun tampoco tenía palabras. En el fondo era como un niño, era relativamente fácil hacerle daño pero también era fácil devolverle la ilusión.  
  
—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Yifan, sin atreverse a acercarse más porque el hermano de Joonmyun y la señora Jung estaban allí. Aún así, Joonmyun le cogió la mano con fuerza—. ¿Te has fijado en las paredes?  
  
En ciertas partes, Yifan había ido escribiendo las famosas citas que Joonmyun le había dicho en algún momento dado. Encima de la puerta de cristal que había en la parte trasera de la habitación, hasta donde Yifan lo guió, ponía en letras torpes: _«Si tienes una biblioteca con jardín, lo tienes todo. – Marco Tulio Cicerón»._  
  
—Mira, tienes incluso un jardín, ¿lo has visto? Nos hemos esforzado porque fuera perfecto —dijo, sin poder evitar sentirse lleno de orgullo.  
  
Joonmyun miró un momento por encima de su hombro, asegurándose de que nadie los veía, se metió detrás de la estantería arrastrando a Yifan con él, le cogió el rostro entre las manos y pegó sus labios a los suyos con tanta fuerza que Yifan tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Empezó a encadenar «gracias es mucho más de lo que merezco graciasgraciasgracias» a tanta velocidad entre beso y beso que Yifan empezó a marearse y empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad en separarse de él.  
  
—Eh, eh. Es justo lo que te mereces tener, aquello por lo que has luchado. Yo sólo he ofrecido un poquito de ayuda. Lo cierto es que he hecho… un poco de investigación —dijo Yifan, levantando un poco la barbilla— y un escritor francés, no me acuerdo del nombre, dijo una vez que a veces, para cumplir los sueños, sólo hace falta despertar. Dijiste que al cerrar la biblioteca fue como si te hubieran despertado de un sueño con un cubo de agua fría… —Joonmyun lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y los labios rojos y a Yifan, como siempre, le costaba concentrarse en pronunciar con claridad—…así que quise asegurarme de que hubiera una especie de baño caliente después de ese despertar tan horrible.  
  
Joonmyun sonrió, una radiante sonrisa de millones de vatios.  
  
—Los franceses siempre tienen las mejores citas.  
  
Y la pintura bajo las uñas, el dolor de espalda que no acababa de disiparse, los nervios de esos días, todo merecía la pena.  
  
  
La tarde se escapó entre brindis por el cumpleañero, explicarle a Joonmyun entre susurros que este sitio era _suyo_ , para que él lo llevara como quisiera, explorar la biblioteca Kim Joonmyun en busca del resto de citas que Yifan había escrito e incluso añadir algunas de cosecha propia. Cuando Jongin dibujó a Metalgreymon en una de las esquinas y Jimin y sus amigos lo empezaron a imitar, Kyungsoo decidió que era hora de que todos se marcharan de allí. Ya se había hecho de noche cuando Yifan y Joonmyun se quedaron solos por fin, y era el momento de enseñarle la cita más importante de todas, y a pesar de ello la que había hecho pasar más desapercibida. Cogió a Joonmyun de la mano y lo llevó hasta la puerta que había en la parte trasera, pero Joonmyun se detuvo al pasar junto a la pequeña sala cerrada que había a su derecha.  
  
—¿Y esto? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
—Ah… —Yifan se pasó una mano por la nuca—. Un sitio más privado, por si algún día te apetece trabajar aquí. Una especie de despacho, supongo.  
  
Joonmyun tiró de su mano para entrar en el despacho, que no era más que la pequeña habitación que seguramente a la señora Jung le sirvió de trastero o de salita en su día, en la que Yifan había metido un escritorio y una silla, una estantería baja sobre la que había alineado unos libros y poco más. Joonmyun empezó a ojear los lomos de los libros y a sacarlos de la fila que formaban sobre la estantería, y cuando las letras negras que había detrás empezaron a quedar al descubierto Yifan se sintió mortificado al recordar lo que había escrito ahí con el impulso del momento, cuando había ido llenando las paredes con cada cita sobre libros y bibliotecas que había encontrado en Goodreads.  
  
—«Rule number one…» —empezó a leer Joonmyun, al darse cuenta de que había otra cita escondida ahí—. ¿«Don’t… fuck with librarians? – Neil Gaiman»? _Oh_. —El inglés de Joonmyun no era una maravilla, pero bastaba para reconocer la archiconocida palabra con F.  
  
—No, no lo malinterpretes, en realidad lo que quiere decir… —Yifan intentó explicarse, por eso había acabado por tapar la cita con la estantería ya que no le quedaba más pintura con la que taparla; pero Joonmyun había dejado los libros y estaba muy cerca de él, Yifan notaba su respiración en la garganta mientras lo miraba por encima de la montura de las gafas.  
  
—Sé perfectamente lo que quiere decir —susurró Joonmyun, y no, no lo sabía, pero cuando se ponía así Yifan no podía ni quería llevarle la contraria—. Y hay otra cita muy famosa que deberías escribir justo encima de esa… —dijo, y acto seguido recorrió con la punta de la lengua una de las venas del cuello de Yifan, justo donde le sentía el pulso. La tensión acumulada de esos días, la alegría, la satisfacción y la sensación de valer, de haber hecho un trabajo bien hecho, lo habían dejado flojo, como si su cuerpo se moviera por instinto propio o incluso como si fuera Joonmyun el que lo controlaba, con sus labios en la base de su garganta y sus dientes en el lóbulo de su oreja—. «Las reglas están para romperlas».  
  
Joonmyun lo sacó de la habitación hacia la zona de la biblioteca en sí, y este no era el momento, Yifan quería seguir adelante con su plan, quería mostrarle la parte que más le importaba de todas pero Joonmyun lo besaba con desesperación en un intento de agradecerle lo que había hecho por él con algo más que palabras y sus dedos bajo la camiseta de Yifan no tenían freno ni barreras así que Yifan se dejó llevar. Nunca había podido decirle que no a nada, de todas formas; ¡incluso se había pasado un mes montándole una biblioteca! Y teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de pedirle, Yifan esperaba que Joonmyun tampoco fuera capaz de negarle nada. La espalda de Joonmyun chocó contra una de las estanterías y Yifan ya se había perdido; atrapó el labio inferior de Joonmyun entre los dientes y clavó los dedos en su costado con fuerza, ahogando un gemido al notar cómo Joonmyun apretaba su erección contra su muslo. Deslizó las manos desde su espalda hasta su trasero y lo levantó en el aire hasta sentarlo sobre una de las estanterías. Por un momento temió que se partiera, pero Joonmyun le mordió el hombro desnudo (porque había perdido la camiseta en algún momento) y cualquier temor dejó de importarle.  
  
—¿Sabes… has leído ese libro, «Expiación»? En el que… lo hacen en una biblioteca, contra una estantería, como ahora mismo estamos nosotros… Muchos creen que es una falta de respeto, además de muy incómodo —empezó a decir Joonmyun. Yifan levantó el jersey de Joonmyun y le acarició el pecho, presionando un pezón con la yema del dedo pulgar y escuchando cómo Joonmyun siseaba suavemente—. Pero yo creo que es muy sexy, ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido una fantasía mía, pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello. Sobre todo cuando estaba mirándote a ti… En medio de una biblioteca. —Yifan estaba dejando un rastro de saliva desde su pecho hasta su ombligo y las palabras de Joonmyun apenas eran audibles entre los jadeos—. Yo…  
  
Yifan lo besó con algo de brusquedad, ya había olvidado por completo que estaba camino de hacer algo muy importante para él, y Joonmyun le devolvió el beso con la misma profundidad.  
  
—Silencio —dijo Yifan, con tono autoritario, pero acompañándolo de caricias y besos en las mejillas de Joonmyun. Éste le quitó las manos de la nuca para desabrocharse el botón de los pantalones—. Estamos en una biblioteca, por Dios, en las bibliotecas no se habla.  
  
Joonmyun se rió, aún unido a los labios de Yifan, y fue a quitarse las gafas. Yifan le sostuvo la mano.  
  
—No, déjatelas. —Ahogó un gemido cuando Joonmyun soltó otra risita, se liberó de su agarre y su mano se dirigió a la tensa parte delantera de sus pantalones. Mientras escuchaba el eco de su cremallera al bajarse entre las estanterías y los libros que los rodeaban, Yifan pensó que este día era para hacer realidad los sueños de Joonmyun, y si esto era un modo de cumplir otra de sus fantasías no era complicado en absoluto.

 

 

Sí era incómodo hacerlo contra una estantería de una biblioteca, en realidad. Más que por el durante, por el _después_ , cuando las piernas te flaquean y tienes ganas de tumbarte y dormir pero sólo tienes el frío suelo. Aún así, cuando terminaron y después de que consiguieran adecentarse, las mejillas de Joonmyun seguían rojas y probablemente al día siguiente tendría un moratón en la parte baja de la espalda, donde se le había clavado el borde de la estantería cada vez que Yifan se hundía en él, que éste esperaba poder curar a besos. Joonmyun había vuelto a recorrer la pequeña biblioteca con él, mirándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa muy amplia, explicándole lo que pensaba hacer allí, talleres de cuentacuentos para los niños y algún grupo de lectura o de escritura para sus alumnos, acariciando con las puntas de los dedos los libros organizados por secciones y sonriendo aún más cuando llegaba a las zonas huecas.

—Mucha gente teme el vacío, pero yo siempre he visto algo muy positivo en él —comentó Joonmyun de repente, cogiendo un libro al azar—. Todos estos libros, todas estas historias salieron del vacío, de páginas en blanco que alguien llenó. Iremos llenando estos estantes vacíos con libros nuevos a medida que se vayan colando en nuestras vidas. El vacío siempre se puede llenar… Si te quitan tus sueños, siempre puedes buscar la manera de llenarte de ellos otra vez. —Dejó el libro de nuevo sobre el estante y se giró para mirar a Yifan a los ojos. Creía que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse a esa mirada, a esa forma que Joonmyun tenía de dirigir la vista hacia él y hacerlo sentirse valioso, imprescindible—. Yifan, yo… nunca he creído en el amor como forma de completarme, ya te lo dije. Es decir, por supuesto que quiero tener a una persona a mi lado a la que amar como loco, es algo que casi todos queremos, ¿no? —aclaró cuando Yifan inclinó un poco la cabeza, interrogante—. Pero no querría que eso fuera lo que me definiera, no quiero que el amor sea la única cosa que tengo, la única cosa por la que vivo. Es complicado. —Joonmyun se subió las gafas y desvió la mirada, y Yifan no sabía qué significaba todo esto pero se sentía tenso y le dolía el estómago porque tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera saberlo—. Y sin embargo… —Joonmyun se acercó un paso, dos pasos. Yifan sentía su aliento en el cuello, como tantas otras veces, y le aceleró el pulso de la misma manera—. Sin embargo… haces que parezca _tan fácil_ querer darlo todo por ti… He tenido casi todo lo que he querido en la vida, pero siempre ha habido esos inevitables huecos que tú has sabido llenar o disimular de tal manera que se me olvida que están ahí y… has hecho esto. Esto ha sido más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar, en serio, algo tan desinteresado y tan sincero que… no sé cómo corresponderlo. Ahora sí que es cierto que no se me ocurre nada con lo que poder devolverte esto.

Era el momento justo, el instante en el que Yifan tenía que cogerlo de la mano y tirar de él hasta el fondo de la sala.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo —dijo en voz baja, los nervios le vibraban en la garganta.

—Dios, ¿es que aún hay más? —exclamó Joonmyun, perplejo pero complacido—. Te acabo de decir que no sé cómo pagarte todo esto y…

Llegaron hasta una zona de la parte trasera, pasado el «despacho» de Joonmyun, que estaba tapada con una sábana. Yifan se detuvo frente a la misma y tiró de Joonmyun hasta que él también estuvo justo delante.

—Esta es la cita más importante de todas —dijo. Joonmyun lo miró con gesto dubitativo—. Venga, tira de la sábana —le apremió, haciendo gestos con las manos para que se diera prisa antes de que los nervios lo devoraran desde dentro.

Joonmyun lo miró un momento, luego agarró el borde de la sábana y tiró con fuerza, dejando al descubierto una puerta pintada del mismo color violeta de las paredes. Sobre la madera destacaban una letras negras: « _Añadir una biblioteca a una casa es darle a esa casa un alma – Marco Tulio Cicerón_ ». Joonmyun la leyó varias veces, Yifan veía cómo sus pupilas iban de un lado a otro siguiendo los trazos irregulares, y luego volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo a él, sonriendo, pero sin entender.

—Sí, a Cicerón le encantaban las bibliotecas, pero ¿qué…?

Yifan pasó por su lado y giró el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y extendió un brazo para que Joonmyun pasara primero; éste dudó un momento pero no hizo preguntas y acabó por subir el primer escalón.

—¿Qué es esto, Yifan? —dijo a mitad de escalón, el eco de su voz en la estrecha escalera hizo que Yifan fuera un poco menos consciente de cómo le bombeaba la sangre en los oídos.

—La biblioteca es… sólo una parte de lo que tengo para ti. Esa parte ya es tuya, pero esta… —Llegaron al final de la escalera, hasta un piso con suelo de madera, de paredes blancas y prácticamente vacío—. Esta está vacía.

Joonmyun tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos y Yifan, en medio de la histeria, sintió ganas de reír. Joonmyun siempre había sido incapaz de pararse a pensar en sus expresiones cuando se sorprendía de verdad.

—Pero…

—La casa es de la señora Jung. Al menos lo es de momento. Me ha ofrecido… alquilármela, con posibilidad de comprarla llegado el momento; los alquileres contarían como plazos de pago si nos decidiéramos a comprarla en algún momento, ¡pero no es algo que tenga que pasar por obligación! —dijo, agitando las manos ante él—. Yo… no sé si creo en el amor como forma de completarme pero creo en ti; y no te estoy ofreciendo, te estoy pidiendo… que seas tú el que me ayude a llenar este vacío. Ya tenemos el alma, así que sólo queda que llenemos esto juntos y lo hagamos algo completamente nuestro. Sólo si tú quieres. El alquiler nos saldría más o menos por lo mismo que pagamos ahora, y si vas a cobrar más con tu puesto de profesor, creo que podríamos conseguirlo sin muchos problemas… —Yifan sentía que la cara le ardía y ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de si se estaba explicando bien, pero esperaba que Joonmyun hubiera captado el mensaje y ahora sólo quedaba que él decidiera.

Había tantas cosas que pensar y sopesar antes de decir que sí que Yifan sintió que volvía a estar hundido en el agua por encima de la nariz, sin posibilidad de respirar durante los diez segundos que Joonmyun tardó en cerrar la boca y empezar a asentir con la cabeza. Se giró sin dejar de _decir que sí_ y para Yifan, que siempre había necesitado alguien que lo aprobara, que lo quisiera con todos sus defectos y que le hiciera recordar que también tenía virtudes, pensar en tener a Joonmyun con él, en compartir techo y preocupaciones y alegrías y sábanas y duchas y en definitiva _ser parte de su hogar_ era como llenar su cuerpo de calidez, cubriendo todos los huecos y las grietas por completo. Hay muchas cosas por las que vivir y que te definen en la vida; Yifan siempre había sido más partidario de la devoción absoluta que de compartimentar como Joonmyun hacía. Había sido por el baloncesto en su caso, y lo que le había demostrado esa experiencia es que el vacío cuando te arrebatan lo único que te importa es asfixiante y hace que todo lo demás te parezca insignificante en comparación a lo que has perdido, creando sólo más vacío. Con Joonmyun había aprendido que podías perder algo que te importa muchísimo y aún así empezar de cero.

Los libros y las buenas historias son eternos, pero ellos dos no lo eran, Yifan lo sabía bien. Pasaran juntos los siguientes cinco años o los siguientes cincuenta, ante la posibilidad de perder a Joonmyun algún día, Yifan quería aprender a valorarse a sí mismo y a apreciar las cosas que lo rodeaban tal como llegaban, a no centrarse en volcar su todo en una sola cosa y crear así una vulnerabilidad tan grande cuando tenía amigos, trabajo, el universo entero a su disposición si era capaz de aceptar las oportunidades que éste le ofrecía, como cuando pasó por primera vez delante del edificio de ladrillo rojo y pensó que estaría bien entrar, como la primera vez que vio a un chico delgado y pálido devorando libros sentado en el suelo.

Iba a empezar a llenar un vacío con Joonmyun, a crear un hogar de verdad en el que sentirse querido por sí mismo y por primera vez, Yifan sentía que estrechar a Joonmyun entre sus brazos y notar su sonrisa en su cuello como siempre, que ver a Joonmyun sonreír y emocionarse porque Yifan había hecho realidad sus sueños por él, se parecía mucho a estar cumpliendo un sueño propio.

 

 

**end.**

 

**[epílogo]**

 

—¿Podéis explicarme otra vez por qué habéis asumido que soy vuestro mozo de mudanzas?  
  
Jongdae repitió la misma pregunta por quinta vez esa tarde. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, las puntas del flequillo estaban húmedas por el sudor y le dolían los brazos por el esfuerzo de llevar cajas hasta el piso de arriba. Joonmyun estaba ayudando a Yifan a meter el enorme colchón que había estado en casa de Yifan en la que ahora sería su habitación compartida, y ambos ignoraron las quejas de Jongdae.  
  
—Sabéis que hay gente cuyo trabajo es precisamente esto, ¿verdad? Tú les pagas —resopló al levantar un montón de platos de dentro de la caja y los dejó con cuidado encima de la cocina— y te tumbas a la bartola, y ellos hacen todo el trabajo. Es maravilloso. Pero claro, es más maravilloso que Jongdae os lo haga gratis, ¿verdad?  
  
—Tienes que darle uso a esos bíceps que tanto te gusta enseñarles a las chicas —dijo Joonmyun, tirándose sobre el sofá, agotado.  
  
—Yo sólo se los enseño a Jinri, ¿eh? Aunque no me importaría enseñarle un par de cosas a Hyojin si Minseok-hyung no fuera tan avaricioso, la verdad —contestó Jongdae, proyectando el labio inferior hacia afuera.  
  
—No creo que Hyojin tenga interés en nada que tú puedas enseñarle —respondió Joonmyun, levantando las piernas para que Yifan se sentara en el sofá y dejándolas caer sobre su regazo después—. Además, prepárate, pronto tendrás que ayudar con otra mudanza.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que a Hyojin le encantaría ver lo que soy capaz de hacer con… Espera. —Jongdae se detuvo en seco—. ¿Cómo que otra mudanza? ¿Quién se muda?  
  
—Kyungsoo —contestó Yifan, dando golpecitos con los dedos sobre las rodillas de Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Kyungsoo? ¿Adónde?  
  
—A nuestro piso, a finales de este mes. Y nosotros no podemos ayudar porque para entonces tenemos que ir a China, a la boda de Yixing —explicó Joonmyun, estirándose sobre el sofá. Yifan no pudo evitar mirar de reojo las partes de su piel que quedaron expuestas cuando se le levantó un poco la camiseta.  
  
—Pero espera. ¿Con nuestro piso quieres decir vuestro piso, o sea este, o nuestro piso _nuestro piso_?  
  
—Sí, va a venir aquí a ser mi cocinero personal, Jongdae. Claro que nuestro piso es el que era nuestro piso. O sea, se va a mudar con Jongin y contigo.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Y nadie me había dicho nada? —dijo Jongdae—. ¿¡Qué?!  
  
—Jongin me lo comentó ayer… Nuestra zona le pilla más cerca de su universidad que Itaewon aunque sea más cara —explicó Joonmyun—. Además, supongo que vivir con Jongin hará que merezca la pena.  
  
—¡¿Pero me estás diciendo que voy a ser el candelabro en mi propia casa?! —preguntó Jongdae, y Yifan se echó a reír—. ¡No tiene gracia! Y encima Jongin y Kyungsoo, que no se tocan mucho pero… se miran de esa manera que me pone tan nervioso… —Jongdae se frotó los brazos, fingiendo tener un escalofrío.  
  
—Te compraré unos buenos auriculares para tu cumpleaños este año —prometió Joonmyun—. Por si acaso no te dejan dormir por las noches —añadió, guiñando un ojo. Jongdae hizo un gesto de disgusto, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, y las carcajadas de Joonmyun llenaron la habitación medio vacía de muebles.  
  
—Espero que sean como los Monster Beats que tienes tú, entonces —respondió Jongdae—. No aceptaré nada menos que eso. —Se frotó las manos en los vaqueros gastados y cogió sus llaves, su teléfono y su cartera de encima de la mesita del recibidor y empezó a ponerse las zapatillas.  
  
—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Yifan, dándole unas palmaditas en las piernas a Joonmyun para que las levantara y poder ir a despedirlo. Joonmyun también se puso en pie después de desperezarse otra vez.  
  
—Íbamos a invitarte a cenar, en agradecimiento por habernos ayudado _tanto_ —dijo Joonmyun, con una mueca divertida.  
  
—Nah, os dejo que le hagáis el bautismo oficial a vuestro nuevo nidito ahora que ya tenéis colchón. Pero ponedle una sábana antes o algo —dijo Jongdae, terminando de calzarse la deportiva y mirándolos con una mueca, enseñando los dientes—. Yo tengo un Jongin al que torturar.  
  
Se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta. Joonmyun se dio la vuelta y volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá. Extendió los brazos y le hizo un gesto con las manos a Yifan para que se acercara. Éste llegó hasta el sofá y le dio un toquecito en el hombro a Joonmyun para que se incorporara, se sentó y dejó que Joonmyun se recostara sobre su regazo.  
  
—Estoy muerto —dijo Joonmyun.  
  
—¿Sí? Bueno, pero esto ya empieza a tomar forma —respondió Yifan. El salón estaba casi listo, aunque de momento lo estaban manteniendo todo bastante simple. Tenía una televisión, un DVD, un sofá, un sillón y una mesita. Joonmyun quería colgar algunas de las fotografías que Sehun había hecho para su último proyecto en la universidad y otras que tenían de ambos en las paredes, pero de momento seguían guardadas en cajas.  
  
—Pero queda tanto que hacer… Y aún tenemos que llamar a Yixing para aclarar los detalles de dónde nos vamos a quedar allí en China, comprar los billetes de avión…  
  
Yifan chistó y le puso un dedo sobre los labios a Joonmyun.  
  
—Mañana lo llamaré, no te preocupes tanto —contestó Yifan, deslizando el dedo por su labio inferior hasta su mejilla.  
  
—Ya que estaremos en China, querrás… ¿querrás visitar a tu familia? —preguntó Joonmyun, vacilante, alzando la vista para mirar a Yifan mientras éste seguía acariciándole la mejilla distraídamente.  
  
Yifan se mordió el labio y dudó un segundo.  
  
—No lo sé, Joonmyun, la verdad. No te puedo decir que no se me haya pasado por la cabeza… —dijo—. Pero lo dudo mucho. Ni siquiera sé si querrían verme. Bueno, supongo que mi madre sí, pero todo sería tan… incómodo. No tenemos nada de que hablar.  
  
—Yo podría acompañarte si quieres —dijo Joonmyun, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.  
  
—¿Es que pensabas quedarte en el hotel y dejarme solo ante el peligro? —preguntó Yifan con las cejas arqueadas.  
  
—No, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Mis propios padres no lo saben, y siendo la situación con tus padres la que es…  
  
—Precisamente porque la situación es la que es, no podría decepcionarlos más. —Yifan frunció el ceño. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba de sus padres—. Hace casi siete años que no vivo con ellos. Somos familia porque son de mi sangre, nada más. No me importaría contárselo porque no me importa lo que opinen. —No era exactamente así, pero a Yifan le gustaba pensar que los días en los que se lamentaba por ser un fracaso y en los que la opinión de sus padres sobre él era lo que lo había definido como persona habían quedado atrás.  
  
—Eso es muy triste, Yifan —dijo Joonmyun. Se incorporó y se giró, quedándose de rodillas de cara a Yifan—. Lo que te hicieron fue horroroso y entiendo lo que sientes, más o menos; pero tus padres son otro vacío en tu vida y creo que deberías intentar…  
  
—Joonmyun —cortó Yifan. No estaba enfadado ni molesto con que Joonmyun sacara ese tema, ya no le dolía hablar de eso si era con él—. Sí, es un vacío y debería intentar hacer algo al respecto, pero ellos ya no pueden darme nada con lo que llenarlo. No solucionaría nada. Además, esto no es un cuento de hadas, me fui de casa y los rechacé por completo, y siendo como es mi padre no va a aceptarme de la noche a la mañana. De todas formas, ya lo pensaremos, ¿vale? —Aún tenía tiempo para decidir si ponerse delante de su madre era lo más sensato. Ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de encontrarse con su padre, sabía que no obtendría su aceptación igual que no la había obtenido nunca, pero la diferencia era que ahora ya no la necesitaba, ya no le importaba—. Hay otros vacíos que me importan más ahora.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Cuáles? —dijo Joonmyun, aceptando el cambio de tema inmediatamente—. ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
Yifan se levantó y soltó una carcajada. Cogió algo de una de las cajas que había en el suelo del salón y se dirigió hacia la habitación.  
  
—No exactamente. Voy a poner una sábana sobre el colchón, como ha dicho Jongdae; después habrá en la cama un vacío con forma de Joonmyun y necesitaré que se llene inmediatamente.

 

 

 

**Notas** :  
[Café Lamp](http://awifescharmedlife.blogspot.com.es/2011/10/cafe-lamp-myeongdong-seoul.html) en Myeongdong.  
[Selca](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BSAUEpUCQAAVD1A.jpg) real de Kris y Suho (se quieren).  
[Café Mano](http://aliensdayout.com/2012/08/cafe-mano-revisited.html).  
La Hyojin que aparece en el fic no es otra que Narsha, de Brown Eyed Girls, porque [esto](http://changsub.com/post/59384898813/narsha-sunbaenim-is-pleased) ocurrió y Minseok es un macho y yo no podía ignorarlo.  
Hyelim es Lime de HELLOVENUS y está con Chanyeol por ninguna razón en particular, porque me gustan juntos y ya.  
[NaNa](http://cafe.naver.com/nanapiercing), la tienda donde Joonmyun le compra unos pendientes a Tao y donde Tao (y otros) se compra los pendientes en la vida real.  
La cita del escritor francés sobre los sueños es _«La mejor manera de hacer tus sueños realidad es despertar»_ , y es de Paul Valéry.  
La cita de Neil Gaiman _«Don’t fuck with librarians»_ significa algo así como «no te metas con bibliotecarios» o «no te busques líos con bibliotecarios», pero Joonmyun la malinterpreta _convenientemente_. (◡‿◡✿)  
[Esto](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c7c587236408e5cf5286e7f850ce98a6/tumblr_mp5wx5eSfa1rmxqu2o3_400.gif) es sólo por si os quedaba alguna duda de que Suho es de Kris (se quieren).


End file.
